


Marked

by JetX



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetX/pseuds/JetX
Summary: As Callum and Rayla travel to complete their mission to deliver Zym back to his home, Callum gets hurt forcing Rayla to make a decision that will change their lives foreverThis is an entire story I wrote on Wattpad. Sorry, but i wasn't gonna go chapter by chapter so the whole thing is on one page.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Marked

As the pair travel into elven lands to return a baby dragon, they are met by the imposing beast, Sol Regem.  
“Uh, Rayla? Now what?”  
Not sure of what to do, the young assassin quickly grabbed Callum by the hand sprinting into one of the number of caves littered throughout the valley. Once enough distance was between the trio and the dragon, Rayla finally stopped running, much to Callum’s appreciation.  
“what exactly was that?” Callum wheezed through his heavy breathing.  
“that,” Rayla began, “was Sol Regem. He’s the dragon guarding these mountains from intruders. I was hoping we would go unnoticed being that we have another dragon and he normally is asleep around this time.”  
Noticing Callum hasn’t made a noise yet, she looked over to see his horrified face. Following his gaze, she finally sees what Callum is petrified by. At the entrance of the cave is Regem eyeing his prey hungrily. Rayla quickly grabs Callum and Zym and begins walking deeper into the cave mumbling about her knowledge of the caves. After what felt like hours, Callum finally was able to see natural light. Relieved and exhausted from his walk through nothing but blackness, Callum practically demanded a break. Noticing the sunset occurring over the horizon, Rayla begrudgingly agreed to setting up camp for the night. Unfortunately for the pair, a fire would not have been the best idea since the black dragon lay only a few miles away so they must endure a cold night.  
“Well at least Zym is happy.” Callum joked while beginning to shiver.  
Rayla simply nodded trying to ignore the cold air attacking her bare skin.  
Finally noticing his companion’s discomfort, grew the sudden courage to do something that may very well be the death of him.  
“Hey, come here.”  
Rayla confused by Callum’s words, looked over to see Callum sitting up against a tree with his arms open.  
“Just what do you think you’re doing?” Rayla asked  
“w-well,” Callum stuttered, “it’s cold and we both aren’t handling it as well as Zym is, so I figured if we huddled together than maybe we’d at least avoid frostbite for the night.”  
Rayla, mostly shocked by Callum asking her to sit in his lap smiled and looked back at the boy she held feelings for and asked,  
“trying to get a feel huh?”  
Callum looked at her confused then realized what she had meant.  
“no, no. nothing like that. I was just trying”  
He was cut off by the sudden weight pushed up against his chest and looked down to see Rayla settling herself with her back to the boy.  
“Relax Callum, I was only kidding.”  
Finally, calm, Callum took notice of Rayla still shivering from the cold.  
“Hey, can you lean forward for a sec?” Callum asked  
Rayla, annoyed as she would have to leave her current source of heat did as she was asked. She heard some shuffling behind her and then,  
“Ok, you can lean back now.”  
As she did so, she saw Callum’s jacket being slung over her.  
“Hey,” She protested, “you need to stay warm too.”  
Callum simply smiled and replied,  
“Rayla, clam down. You’re colder than I am and besides,” he said tugging at his royal clothes,” these are more insulating that bare skin is.”  
Rayla, admitting defeat, relaxed back into Callum now feeling much warmer. What she didn’t expect though was for Callum to wrap his arms around her waist. As she was going to tease him for his audacity, he heard his soft breathing telling her the boy was asleep.  
“that didn’t take long.” She laughed  
Ralya began feeling the toll of the last couple days begin to pull her away so she snuggled into Callum’s warm arms and jacket as she drifted off.  
Hearing Zym’s cries for help, Rayla jumped up from her peaceful slumber only to find the elven guard surrounding Zym who was caught in a net. Just as she turned to grab her blades, she was pulled back by one of the guardsmen and watched as Callum was beaten by the other elves and tied up like an animal.  
“Stop” Rayla cried unable to stop the elves from beating her friend.  
“Fulminus.” She heard Callum’s spell and managed to twist around so that the guard took the hit. Zym, now free from his captors thanks to Callum’s spell, ran to Rayla and bit off her restraints. Once free, Rayla ran to her friend in panic.  
“Callum!” she yelled in horror, “Callum, are you alright?!”  
Callum, not wanting Rayla to worry, forced himself to try and stand.  
“I’ll be fine Rayla, is Zym ok?”  
“Don’t worry about Zym, he’s fine. You’re not.” She said still panicking for her friend.  
Before Callum could protest, he collapsed onto the ground.  
“Callum!” was the last thing he heard before blacking out.  
When next Callum woke up, the sun was going down again. As he woke up more, he noticed Zym sitting next to him with his ears up listening to the sounds of the forest. Reaching a handout, Callum began petting the small dragon. Zym, surprised the contact, whipped his head around to see Callum awake. In excitement, the dragon let out a yip. Callum, now smiling, began looking for Rayla. Looking from where Zym was to the other side his line of site, he was unhappy to find that she was nowhere in sight. By now, Zym was bouncing off the trees ready to play. Though not in the mood, Callum tried to sit up only to find it impossible due to the incredible pain radiating through his ribs. Retracting from the pain, he noticed his full condition. Taking note of his ribs, probably cracked, he saw a splint around his right leg. He tried to move his foot, but to no avail. Giving up on the leg for now, Callum looked towards his arms. His shoulder was sore, and he had rope burns around his wrists. Otherwise he was fine, save a few bruises here and there. Having finished his self-diagnosis, he began looking for anything to help him find Rayla. He looked over where his pack had been placed and saw a piece of his notebook paper held down by a rock. Reaching out to grab it, and feeling just how sore his shoulder was, he picked up the note and it read,  
Callum, I went into the village to try and find a healer for you, it’s only about 5 miles away, I’ll be back by sundown. Please don’t do anything stupid and don’t lose Zym. Callum paused his reading to look for the dragon and smiled when he saw Zym rolling around brutally attacking a branch he had pulled off a tree. Content with what he saw, Callum continued reading the letter. I gathered some supplies for you and left them in your bag. Should anymore guards find you before I get back, use the green liquid. It’s a toxin for elves. Use your aspero to get it airborne. Then use Zym to escape. I’ll find you. Rayla. Callum put the note down and pulled his bag closer. Opening it, he found a canteen full of water and a handful of moon berries. Grateful for the water and snack, he noticed the small vial of green liquid. After finishing his ‘supplies’, Callum grabbed the vial to get a closer look at the elven toxin. Lost in thought as he looked at the vial, he failed to notice Zym standing looking off into the forest. His concentration torn from the vial as Zym ran into the forest. Confused and now alone, Callum began to feel afraid. After a few failed attempts to stand, he froze when he heard rustling from where Zym took off only moments ago. Franticly, he grabbed the vial almost hoping that whatever horror that came out of the bushes would be elven in some way. To his surprise, he was right. At least partially. Callum, thanking whatever gods watched over the young mage, sighed in relief as Rayla walked out of the brush with Zym climbing on her shoulders and a bag tied around her waist. Rayla looked over at the boy still clutching the vial for dear life.  
“Put that down before I get hurt please.”  
Callum quickly put the vial back into his bag as Rayla stepped closer.  
“How’re ya feelin?” She asked.  
“Never better,” He spoke out, “If you don’t count the pounding headache I have”  
Upon saying this, Callum didn’t notice the shame that cover Rayla’s face. She swiftly turned around, mostly to hide herself from him, but also to unpack what she managed to bring back with her.  
“I thought you were getting a healer?” she heard Callum from behind her.  
“I was, but I don’t know how id convince them to not only walk 5 miles into the forest with a stranger, but also to help drag a strange human back.” She said plainly.  
Knowing better than to take her words as insults, Callum spat back,  
“Oh? And just what so strange about this human huh?”  
Rayla turned back around holding a syringe with a clear liquid inside of it.  
“A lot” she said with a smile.  
“Uh,” Callum gulped, “What’s that?”  
Rayla, not catching onto Callum’s fear, grabbed his arm and moved thee needle closer.  
“Medicine silly, its gonna help with the pain.”  
“WAITWAITWAIT!” Callum pulled away from her grip surprising the girl.  
“What is it?” She asked confused  
Callum mumbled something under his breath.  
“What was that?” Rayla asked, annoyed by his strange outburst.  
“I’m afraid of needles!” He half yelled.  
“Seriously?” She deadpanned  
“Yes, I don’t like them.” Callum turned away from her  
Rayla, wishing her friend would stop being a baby, asked,  
“Fine, what do I have to do for you to take the medicine?” She said fully expecting some dumb request of a stupid dance or whatever.  
Callum replied before he could think it through.  
“Kiss me.”  
There was an awkward silence between them as his words sunk in and what Callum believed would be the end of him. Only a moment later, Rayla spoke breaking the silence.  
“O…ok.”

Callum was unmoving awestruck at the girl in front of him. Rayla was cursing herself for her absent-minded reply. Like Callum, her heart didn’t leave time for her head to think about what he had asked, and she spoke without realizing it. Callum noticed the fear in her eyes but before he could say anything, Rayla leaned forward and kissed him. It was a short kissed and it surprised him too much before he could respond to it. Rayla pulled away, and while Callum was still in a daze, she stabbed the needle in his arm.  
“A-Alright, that’s all the medicine.” Rayla spoke, putting the syringe back into the bag. She turned to see Callum still not knowing what to do and before either could say anything further on the current subject, Zym had had enough with the lack of attention and jumped onto Callum’s bad leg. What followed was a popping noise and the loudest scream she had heard the boy make.  
“ZYM!” Callum yelled, “Get Off!” Callum pushed the dragon off his leg and held it in pain. The dragon retreated to hiding behind Rayla in fear of the young mage. Callum was almost in tears from the pain pulsing through his leg, but to his credit was silent in his suffering.  
“Callum, I know you’re not gonna like this, but we have to walk to the healers so they can help you.” Rayla said cautiously as if the boy would lash out at her. By now, the pain is his leg was tolerable enough for him to speak.  
“Fantastic.” The boy joked. Callum looked over at Rayla and saw Zym peering over her shoulder.  
“Sorry buddy, I’m not mad at you.” Upon hearing this, the dragon seemed to understand and walked back from behind Rayla to Callum and received a head scratch for it.  
“Alright,” Rayla spoke, “We should get moving, we can still make it before dark.” She tied their belongings to Zym who was eager to help, or just excited as usual. She then took to helping Callum up. But as she reached around Callum’s back to help him up, she heard him grunt in pain. Before Callum could tell her about his ribs, she squeezed harder thinking it was his leg and she didn’t want him to fall.  
“Rayla!” He said through his teeth, “My ribs.” Realizing what the boy meant, she loosened her grip on the boy and could hear his sigh of relief. Opting to support him by just pushing on his chest, the two began their slow journey back to the village. During their walk, a thought finally passed through Callum’s mind.  
“Rayla, we’re going to a village of elves, right?”  
“Yeah,” Rayla began unaware of his questioning look, “What about it?”  
“won’t they have a problem with me being a human and all?” Rayla, now understanding what his point was reassured the confused boy.  
“No. only the guardsmen and warriors will have a problem with it. Most healers and elves don’t want this war to continue so they try to aid humans in hopes of making peace with who they can.” She felt Callum relax slightly as they walked into the village. Walking into the building, Rayla was relieved to see the healer she had spoken to earlier.  
“Excuse me?” The healers perked up recognizing the young girls voice from earlier. She spun in her seat to see the pair as well as a flying dragon pup. Ignoring her obvious questions, the healer went straight to Callum and aided the boy in laying in the already prepared bed. Without saying a word to either, she went straight to his leg and began examining the impromptu splint Rayla lashed to his leg using branches and vines.  
“Well while you get points for creativity, I will say you did quite well in supporting the injury.” The healer finally spoke, easing the young pairs nerves.  
“How long should it take to heal?” Rayla asked the healer.  
“Well,” the healer began, “Fortunately for you, the boy has an apparent affinity for magic accounting for the stories from the guard patrol that is. If fact the leg has almost completely healed already” She replied.  
“About the guardsman,” Callum asked, “you’re not gonna turn us in, are you?”  
“To the guard, no. they would simply undo all they work your girlfriend has done in making sure you are alright.” The healer smiled knowing how the young pair reacted to her words and laughed a little at their blushing faces. Callum looked at Rayla and remembered the kiss from earlier. Before he could say anything to deny the healers words, he felt what could only be described as his leg being pulled by a horse and heard a loud pop like when Zym had jumped on t earlier only much louder and way more painful. Rayla could only stand in the corner watching shamefully as her friend was in pain. Once the healer had finished her work on Callum, she told them that he would have to stay the night and she would check on him in the morning, then she left the pair by themselves. Rayla sat there thinking about Callum and all he’s gone through on their journey.  
“Callum,” She began, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry for not being able to protect you from those elves. I’m sorry for making for feel that you needed to use dark magic, I’m sorry for brining you on this journey and for only causing you pain.” Rayla ducked her head in shame after voicing her emotions.  
“What are you are talking about?” Rayla, almost in tears, looked up at Callum in confusion.  
“Rayla,” He continued with a smile while wiping a tear off her face, “I’ve gotten myself into a lot of trouble and I’ve made some mistakes, but I knew the risks crossing the border and besides, we’re safe now and, about the guardsmen don’t worry about that. I’m healing just fine. As for the dark magic, Il always do whatever it takes to protect you in any way I can, regardless of my own wellbeing.” Rayla, eyed Callum carefully seeing his unwavering smile. He should hate her. And yet here he is, smiling at her and making her feel better while he sits on a hospital bed. But what Callum did next is what surprised her the most. With newfound feeling of confidence, Callum reached over and pulled Rayla into a kiss. She was motionless as he kissed her. But this wasn’t like the kiss she gave him earlier in the forest. This held true feelings. She melted into the kiss just as Callum broke it, much to her displeasure.  
“Rayla, these last few weeks have been nothing short of amazing. Seeing the world, learning magic, meeting new people.” Callum paused before continuing, “What happened to dad was something I wish could’ve been avoided, but I do not hold that against you. You saved my brother and me. You brought us on this journey. You are the reason I live to see another day. Rayla, I lov..” He was cut off by Rayla kissing him in tears. When she broke the kiss, she spoke,  
“sorry, but you were talking too long. I love you too Callum.” The new couple had spent the rest of the night in each other’s arms, all while Zym was peacefully sleeping just beneath the bed they were on.  
The next morning after and awkward awakening by the healer, they were told that callum’s leg was healed enough to continue their way, but to take it slow and to only run and jump if necessary. Before they left, the new couple asked the healer about payment.  
“Just make sure to get the young dragon to its home.” The healer smiled at the confused teens. They hadn’t told her about Zym. “I know what he is. I’m old enough to remember the old king and this pup is has his majesty’s likeness.” The healer said rubbing Zym’s now exposed belly much to the dragon’s pleasure  
“Well thank you miss; we’ll be on our way” Ralya stated grabbing Callum’s hand with Zym close behind.  
“Take care young ones.”  
Now back on their seemingly endless walk, the couple was silent.  
“Hey Rayla, what did the healer mean by being old enough to remember the old dragon king. Didn’t he die over 300 years ago?”  
Rayla looked back at her companion with a confused face.  
“Callum, don’t you know that Elves can live to be almost 500 years old?”  
“Um……. No.”  
“Well,” Rayla began, “Some Elves I should say. Ok, quick elven lesson. There are many different ‘races’ of elves. For instance, I am a Moonshadow elf. And Guardsman who attacked us were Sunfire elves. The healer, if I had to guess would be a Startouch elf. They can live up to 1000 years.”  
Callum seemed as though he had just had a bomb go off in his head. He stopped walking. Rayla noticed his odd behavior and was about to ask him about it but was cut off.  
“What about you, how long do Moonshadow elves live for.” Callum asked not meeting her gaze. Rayla was confused by this and it finally dawned on her. She giggled and she walked up and gave Callum a kiss. Now that he was looking at her, “Moonshadow elves are special for many reasons. One is that we can become invisible in moonlight.” She could see how tense Callum was. She almost laughed about what she was about to tell the poor unprepared boy, “One of the reasons we are special comes from our adaptability.” Not understanding her nondescriptive words, Callum gave Rayla a look that made her laugh. Calming down, after quite the laughing fit, Rayla continued while also pulling the young mage along the path they were on.  
“By adaptability, I mean out intimate lives.” Rayla giggled as the realization hit the boy like a rockslide. “We are able to mate with any race, elven or human, as long as our biology is similar enough.” Callum was now blushing furiously at the ‘mate’ comment. “Along with the topic of mating, we can cast a spell that can bind our and our mate’s souls together, meaning that when one dies, so does the other. As one grows old, so does the other. It’s a spell that not many elves use at all because once performed, it cannot be undone. But, we are all taught how to do it once we reach a certain age.” Again, Callum stopped much to Rayla’s annoyance.  
“This may seem to sudden, but, “Callum forced out, “You don’t plan on doing that with me do you?”  
Rayla looked at the boy. She could see the sadness in his eyes, and it hurt her to see him like this. She figured that now would be as good a time as any to let him know what she had done.  
“Callum,” She began, letting go of him, now filled with fear, “There…. there’s something I have to tell you.”  
Callum looked at her with worry fear that she would tell him that she had already done this with another elf. He prepared himself but again, the elven girl spoke words that shocked him.  
“Back in the forest, after I pulled you away from those guardsmen, you were very hurt. From the days of exhaustion, dark magic infection, and the beating. You…. you weren’t going to make it.” Callum listened, his mouth slightly agape in astonishment, “I didn’t know what else to do and I was so scared of losing you that…. I…” She couldn’t finish the sentence. Callum now understanding what she was trying to say,  
“You performed the spell.” He said in disbelief, but for a different reason than what Rayla thought.  
“I’m sorry Callum, I didn’t know what else to do. The spell binds our souls together. You were too weak to survive so I did it in hopes you could use my strength to pull through. I’m sorry.” Rayla was crying. She was about to run off, too ashamed to face Callum, when the boy spun her around. Emotionally drained, she didn’t have the energy to push him away. Preparing for him to yell at her for doing the spell, she was surprised by Callum’s next words.  
“I love you Rayla.”  
She felt a hand on her chin forcing her to look at him. Callum looked at her with eyes of joy, but there was a hint of annoyance.  
“I’m sorry you had to do it, that I’m too weak to help myself. But I’m mad that you’d risk your own life to try to save mine in that kind of situation. And I’m sorry that you’re stuck with me for the rest of your now shortened life.” He said with deep sadness. Before the boy could continue to berate himself, Rayla silenced him with a kiss. It was passionate and neither could seem to end it. In desperate need of air, the two broke. Once she had caught her breath,  
“Callum, don’t you ever say those things. You’re stronger than you give yourself credit for. I’ve never heard of a human able to do the things you do. I’ve never met another elf who would’ve done the things you did just to protect me. You…” She was cut off by Callum.  
“That doesn’t matter,” he spat angrily, now facing away from her, “Now you’re stuck with me all the same.” There was a terrible silence between the two. Rayla took a moment longer to muster the courage.  
“Well, Callum.” She spoke softly, “The spell isn’t complete yet.”  
Callum now whipped his head around, now in hopes they can reverse what he believed to be a curse for Rayla, unaware of how deep her feelings for the boy were.  
“What do we have to do break it?” He asked quickly  
“No.” Callum was taken aback by Rayla’s quick response, “We aren’t going to reverse the spell.”  
“What do you mean no, we have to.”  
“No Callum. We don’t. What we need to do is complete it.”  
Callum looked at her in disbelief.  
“Why should we Rayla. If we do, then you and I are bound forever. Why would you want that Rayla?”  
Rayla looked into Callum’s pleading eyes and spoke her heart to the boy,  
“Callum. I love you. I don’t know what humans believe those words mean, but to elves, it’s a vow. We don’t say it casually or to just anyone. When we say it, it is only to the one we wish to spend our lives with.” Rayla stepped closer to Callum and as he was about to reply, she cut him off, “I don’t care what you think you are doing, trying to ‘spare me’ but stop it now. I know what I want, and my heart agrees. We will not be reversing the spell. An don’t try to say that you don’t feel the same. I can already feel your emotions. I performed my half of the spell. The mark on your shoulder proves that.”  
Callum starred at her for a second before quickly removing his jacket and pulling his shirt to expose is sore shoulder. What looked to be a kiss mark stood out on his pale skin. Callum looked back at Rayla who still held a look of determination. He tried to argue more, but hearing what the assassin had to say, and being unable to hide his feelings any longer, he gave in.  
“I’m sorry Rayla, I was worried that you only did it to save me.” It was now his turn to look down in shame.  
Knowing she gained the victory she so wanted, Rayla approached the boy in front of her. Only now did she notice their height difference. He could’ve sworn that she was taller than him only days ago. Ignoring this fact, she reached up to pull Callum into a kiss.  
“Apology accepted.” Rayla giggled as Callum smiled again. “So now would be a good time to finish the spell. You ready Callum?”  
Callum looked at her, silently taking in the beautiful sight he held in his arms now. They were only together officially for not even full day and suddenly he was going to spend forever with her. Her spell had shown Callum how much she cared for him. Risking her life just to give him the energy to heal. She loved him and he now knew that. But his own feeling still surprised him. As rushed as it all was, it felt right. He couldn’t explain it, but he felt no more objections to their relationship. It didn’t matter how long they’d officially been together; he knew this elven girl was the one he wanted. And his heart told him that she was the one he needed.  
“Callum?” Ralya said bringing the boy out of his head, “The spell?”  
“Right, sorry. What do I have to do?”  
“When I marked you, I poured my magic energy into you. you simply need to do the same.”  
“All I have to do is kiss your shoulder?”  
“It doesn’t have to be my shoulder dummy,” She giggled at Callum’s literal interpretation of the kiss, “It can be anywhere you’d like; I picked your shoulder so that it was hidden so I could have sometime before you’d notice it. And you must put your magic into the kiss. That way, we are connected.”  
Callum thought for a moment before bringing Rayla’s hand to his lips and kissed the back of her hand. Once he finished, he looked at Rayla, but before he could ask what happens next, he felt the mark on shoulder begin to change. Pulling his shirt so that he could see the mark again, he watched as the kiss mark molded itself into a circle. It started to burn and Callum bit back a whimper as the mark kept changing. After what felt like forever, the burning finally stopped. Regaining his composure, Callum looked back at the mark which now presented what looked to be a small crescent moon with a paintbrush that seemed as if it was painting the moon onto his skin. Callum looked over at Rayla only to see the same mark now adorned on her hand. She hadn’t noticed his gave. Ralya was entranced by her own mark that she yelped when she felt Callum touch her hand. She looked up with a smile to see the smiling man in front of her.  
“This is our mark Callum, it connects us forever.” Rayla said smiling.  
“Oh, how short forever is gonna feel.” Callum pulled Rayla into a not so innocent kiss.  
Zym watched all too confused at the pair. Only moments ago, they were screaming at one another and now they were trying to eat each other. The little dragon’s confusion was short lived however, as a butterfly had drawn his attention away from young couple. Without any concern for the pair, Zym proceeded to chase the insect in circles until getting dizzy enough to lose footing. Sprawled out like a starfish on the ground, Zym watched the world spin. After only moments, zyms attention was now on a mountain in the distance. He didn’t know exactly what was so intriguing about that mountain, but he knew that he had to get to the top of it. In his sudden need to get there, the dragon pup let out what he believed to be a simple yip but turned into and mini roar of lightning.  
Surprised by Zyms sudden ‘burp’, Callum and Rayla finally came to their senses enough to focus on something other than each other. Noticing the setting sun, the two decided to make camp. Callum could sense the water accumulating in the air so he set to making the shelter while Rayla gathered firewood. Once Callum was finished, he noticed Rayla struggling with some of the larger logs to help the fire stay lite against the oncoming rain. Without saying anything, Callum walked over and hoisted the fallen lumber from Rayla as if it were a paperweight. Rayla was stunned, when did her get that strong she asked herself. She watched as he effortlessly carried the logs over to the fire pit and set to work on starting a fire. Finally coming to her senses, Rayla quickly went searching for some food for the two of them. The storm had hit before she was able to get back to the campsite. She was still at least 5 min away by the time she was soaking wet. Hungry, irritated, and generally miserable, Rayla arrived back to see Callum sitting crisscross under the shelter he built, drawing in his notebook. Upon closer inspection, she noticed a sleeping Zym under Callum’s notebook. She would’ve thought the moment was cute had she not been soaking wet. Very ungracefully, she stomped over to the shelter and finally she was under the overhang. Callum noticed her when she walked past the fire and by the time she was under the shelter, he was already on her. Though she loved him, hugs and kisses were not what she wanted now, and she pushed him away.  
“Not now Callum. Can’t you see I’m miserable.” She said very annoyed.  
Callum, now taking notice of the soaking wet elf, casually removed his jacket and told Rayla,  
“Take off your clothes.”  
“What?!”  
It took Callum a moment to process what he said. Then his eyes went wide.  
“Wait. Waitwaitwait! No. I didn’t mean it like that.” Callum told her beat red and hoping she doesn’t kill him.  
“Oh? Then what EACTLY did you mean by it then, huh?!” Rayla yelled, very angry now.  
“I…. I.. I” Callum kept stuttering.  
“You. What?” Rayla demanded his answer.  
“I, You,” Callum started, “You’re soaking wet and if you stay like that then you’ll get sick, and then we’ll have to wait for you to get better.”  
Rayla realized what he was trying to do in his own ungraceful way. She felt bad for yelling at him when he only had good intentions.  
“Oh, I’m sorry Callum, I…I thought.”  
“Its fine. I should’ve worded it better. But can you please just change.” Callum asked as her handed her his jacket to change into. He turned around to give her privacy to change.  
“Callum?” She asked softly, “I’m sorry, but I need help.”  
Rayla was drained from their argument earlier then gathering firewood and trying to find food. She barely had the energy to stand. Callum turned around slowly to see Rayla fidgeting in place.  
“Uh…Sure”  
Callum had never been so afraid in his life. Slowly, he helped her undo her boots and gauntlets. Once removed, all that was left was her jumper. Callum cautiously undid the bindings along her lower back.  
“Can you finish on your own or…” Callum trailed off not wanting to finish.  
“I’m sorry Callum, but I can’t. I know you’re trying to be a gentleman, but please. We are mated for life, don’t feel embarrassed, besides, I’m the one asking you to strip me.”  
Callum broke.

After fumbling around, Callum finally got Rayla out of her soaking wet clothes and hung them to dry. He turned back to see Rayla in his jacket. Was she blushing? Callum brushed off his thought as he walked over and sat down with his back against the tree and signaled Rayla into his arms. She happily obliged his request. The silence gave Callum time to think about something. That something being his strange clothes. He noticed that over the last couple of days, his clothing has felt as if it were shrinking. He had to stretch his pants to fit the length of his legs and his shirt no longer fit the length of his arms. He was also stretching the shoulder area of his shirt as if his shoulders got farther apart.  
“What’s wrong Callum?” Callum looked down to see Rayla looking up with worry. “You’re thinking about something and its stressing you out.”  
Figuring it best no to make something up. Callum told her his current problem.  
“Well, I don’t know if I’m just crazy, but these last couple days it seems that my clothes don’t fit anymore. Pants are to short; shirt is too small. I don’t get it.” Callum told her.  
Rayla took a moment before asking him  
“Have you noticed that you’re taller than me now?” Callum’s eyes widened in sudden realization. “And how much stronger you gotten?”  
The silence was eerie. Finally breaking it, Rayla spoke,  
“Well tomorrow, we’ll be passing through another border town. We can get you some new clothes and maybe we could check with a healer. They may have an answer.”  
“we should probably get the clothes, but Rayla, it’s probably just a growth spurt.”  
“Maybe, but that only accounts for your height, not your muscle growth too.”  
Figuring it best to not question it further and feeling the pull to sleep, Callum simply nodded and threw the last log onto the fire before pulling Rayla closer and falling asleep. Rayla thought about Callum’s situation only a moment longer before relaxing into said boy to fall asleep.  
Unlike their last couple mornings, this morning was uneventful. The two woke up, packed up camp, grabbed the sleeping Zym and headed into town. As Callum put his jacket back on, he rolled his shoulders to make it settle on his body. In doing this, both he and Rayla heard the obvious ripping of fabric.  
“Well, it’s a good thing that we’ll be getting you new clothes now isn’t it?” Rayla giggled, looking at her confused partner.  
After only an hour of walking, the Pair arrived on the edge of town. Rayla kept walking while Callum stayed by the tree line. Finally noticing his absence, Rayla turned to see Callum nervously looking around the town. Rayla couldn’t blame him for being hesitant of walking into a town of elves. She approached him cautiously.  
“Hey, don’t worry. The people here are just like the other town. They want to help not hurt.” She grabbed his hand and gently pulled him as she walked into the town. Callum was quiet as he was constantly looking around them. Rayla quickly found a local tailor and dragged the boy into the building. The tailor heard the front door and called out from the back room.  
“I’ll be there in a second.” Moments later the shop’s owner strolled around a corner. He stopped for a second, surprised that a human and a moonshadow elf stood in his shop, and that they held hands. Quickly getting past his confusion, he asked how he could help them.  
“My friend here is getting too big for his clothes.” Rayla said smiling.  
The man nodded and gathered his things to take measurements of Callum.  
“Alright boy holds out your arms so I can measure you. Oh, and take off your jacket.” Said the tailor. He and Rayla laughed as they took note of Callum’s shirt ripped down his back. Blushing red as the tailor took measurements, the tailor quickly jotted down all the numbers he needed.  
“Alright, any sort of requirements, padding, openings, anything like that?”  
Rayla thought for a moment and thought about putting padding in the clothing as a sort of armor for Callum.  
“I wanna say leather padding, but we are pretty light when it comes to money.” She told the tailor.  
He thought for a minute and spoke.  
“Tell ya what, I you get me the leather and run some errands for me then I’ll only charge for the fabric. How’s that sound?”  
Rayla beamed with excitement. “We’ll do it!”  
The pair were given a list of places to go and items to get.  
“We’ll be quicker if we split, you take Zym and get the leather and needles, I’ll get the cotton and threading.” Callum wanted to argue with the girl but she was gone before he could say a word. Accepting defeat, Callum took Zym and set to getting the leather from the tannery. Finding the shop after walking for 10 minutes, Callum opened the door and walked it. He felt awkward as there was a few elves in the room, yet they paid no mind to him.  
“How can I help ya boy.” The elf behind the counter spoke.  
“Uh, I’m here from the tailor and he needs these.” Callum spoke, handing the letter the tailor gave them.  
The shop keeper looked over the list, “Alrighty, give me a few minutes, Ill gather the material.”  
Callum now stood alone with the other elves in the room as the shop keeper walked into the backroom.  
Zym sat behind Callum, looking at the elves who were whispering behind the boy. Callum could hear the two. All he wanted was to leave the shop as quickly as possible. To his luck, the keeper returned with the leather tied up in a sling.  
“Here ya go, tell the old coot that I’ll add it to his tab. Otherwise, Take care.” Callum thanked the tanner and left the shop with Zym in tow. Next, he had to collect needles from the blacksmith. ‘A little overkill for some needles’ Callum thought as he walked inside the heated smith shop.  
“Excuse me, I’m here from the tailor’s” Callum spoke out.  
“His orders on the table there.” The smith spoke out still working over the fire on what looked to be a helmet. Callum looked over at the table, quickly grabbing the small box.  
“Thank you” Callum spoke as he left the shop and headed back to the tailor. As he walked, he thought about his and Rayla’s conversation last night. Specifically, about how his growth couldn’t be natural. He only broke his train of thought when Zym whined a little in concern for the boy.  
“It’s alright buddy, just thinking is all.” Callum told the dragon while petting his head. He returned to the tailors to find the shop owner and Rayla talking about designs for Callum’s clothes. So engrossed in their conversation, they only realized Callum was back when Zym jumped onto Rayla’s back.  
“Oh, you’re back. Do you have my things?” The tailor asked.  
“Yeah. The tanner said he put it on your tab.”  
“Perfect. Now, come here. Rayla and I can’t decide on what design to use.”  
Callum walked over to the drawings, studying them closely.  
“Any ya like?” Rayla asked hopeful.  
“Kinda.” Callum said, “Mind if I try?”  
“Not at all, they’ll be your clothes after all.” The tailor replied handling Callum the pencil.  
Callum wasted no time sketching his own design for the leather. Taking in all the constraints that were laid out in front of him. ‘finally,’, he thought, ‘my drawing skill is useful’. Rayla and the tailor watched as Callum drew up a design that surprised them both. It wasn’t to intricate. But it was a design that neither had considered.  
“How’s this?” Callum asked, looking at the tailor.  
“Well,” He said lifting the paper to see what he would have to do to bring it to life, “It should only take an hour or two.” He finished smiling, “Mind if I keep the design in later projects?”  
Callum looked confused, “Sure, but it’s really not that special.”  
The tailor simply nodded and walked into the backroom to make the leather armor. Callum turned to Rayla who handed him his new clothes. He carefully looked them over.  
“There simple but since we’ll be headin into colder areas I had him make them thicker.” Rayla stated excitedly, “They’re double stitched so they should be stronger. Oh, but you have to give him your old clothes. He wants them for material, and it lowered the total bill.”  
Callum looked them over then looked around for a place to change into them.  
“There’s no changing rooms?”  
“Uh no, but its fine I’ll just lock the door.” Rayla said moving for the front entrance. Callum didn’t even try to argue anymore. He took off his jacket and changed into his new clothes.  
“So wadya think?” Rayla asked  
The pants were a plain black with brown padding at the knees and the shirt was an off-white color, long sleeve with a few buttons down the center below his neck.  
“They look good. Nothing to special to stand out, but plenty functional. And pretty comfy too.” Callum said, stretching to test the clothes.  
“Here Callum. I also managed to get these.”  
Callum turned to see Rayla holding new boots and gloves.  
“Not that I don’t appreciate it but Rayla, where did you get the money for these?”  
The boots were black and fully laced. They were tall, coming just below his knee. The gloves were black as well. Unlike his old pair, these only left the thumb and pointer finger exposed.  
“Well it just so happens that when I went for the fabric, they were just sitting in the corner. When the lady came back, she saw me lookin and said I could have em. They were left there a month ago, so she said I was welcome to get them out of the shop. I hope they fit.”  
Callum laughed a little and tried them on. The boots were a little too big, but his old ones were too small any way. The gloves fit perfectly. Since his old pair were ripped from the heavy use they had been receiving, he was happy he had the new ones. Happy to have clothes that fit, Callum and Rayla sat down, happy to enjoy the peace and quiet for the time being. Bored out of his mind, Zym had taken to chewing what was left of Callum’s old gloves. Another hour rolled by before the tailor emerged from the room, holding Callum’s leather padding as well as what looked to be fur.  
“Here ya go. I finished the leather and had some extra fur and wool, so I figured since you were heading up north and winter’s just around the corner, I’d make the lady something to keep her warm. Don’t worry about payment for it, will call it even for the design you gave me.” The shop keeper gave the pair their items. Callum’s new armor was shaped like a vest with flaps that over the top part of his hip. It had pieces that covered from his shoulder to his elbow, and a forearm piece. All was held together by snaps so it could easily be separated for cleaning or other purposes. Rayla was given a hooded cloak that stopped just below her waist.  
“I figured it would hinder your movement if it was full length, so I cut the extra off. Is it too short?” The tailor asked looking at Rayla.  
“Not at all. In fact, it’s perfect, thank you.” Rayla beamed with excitement now that she wouldn’t need to rely on making fires throughout the winter.  
“Fantastic, I’m glad it works. Now then, you should get going if you plan on getting the little one closer to home.” The tailor looked at the two. They gave him a strange look, “Oh don’t worry, I know he’s the dragon prince. You’re the young couple traveling to deliver him. Apparently word travels faster than the two of you. All StarTouch elves are looking to help the two of you. but mind the Sunfires, they want the boy dead.”  
Callum and Rayla simply nodded, relieved that there were elves willing to aid them.  
“We’ll be on our way then. Thanks again.” Callum said grabbing Zym while walking out the door, Rayla following close behind waving at the shop owner.  
The couple walked in silence. Callum was getting used to his new boots while Rayla kept spinning to make the cloak float in the air. Callum smiled at her childish antics. Their feeling of peace last for only a moment longer. Callum froze when he heard the noise. He looked over to see Rayla searching the sky for its source. Neither one could see it, but the noise just got louder and louder. Callum’s attention was pulled away from the sky when he heard Rayla unsheathe her blades. She was looking further down the trail and he followed her line of sight. There, in the tree line, he could make out the shape of a person. Multiple people. Running. Circling them. Callum quickly began drawing the symbol to perform Fulminis.  
“Ignis!” A fireball came flying towards Callum. He quickly ducked. He tried the spell again only for another fireball to be shot at him. Callum quickly moved out of the way. Just as he settled, he was hit hard in the chest by a large club. The force of the hit sent the boy flying backwards.  
“Callum!” Rayla shrieked. She tried running to him but was cut off by a spear preventing her path.  
“I’d worry about myself if I were you.” A Sunfire elf stood between Rayla and her mage. Rayla readied herself but worried about Callum. ‘I’ll have to finish this quickly’ She though as she launched at the elf in front of her.  
Callum finally regained his breath only to have the club swung at him yet again, this time he managed to dodge the attack. He got a good look at the assailant. A very large sunfire elf. Callum figure he must have been 7 feet tall, 300 lbs. As Callum went to use Fulminis, a fireball hit his back causing his jacket to light on fire. Quickly pulling off the jacket, Callum barley had the time to move out of the big elf’s swing. Throwing his jacket toward the elf, Callum rolled to the other side of the clearing. Catching his breath, Callum came up with an idea, at least half of one. One knee on the ground while looking at the big elf walking his way, Callum subtly drew the Aspero symbol out of the elf’s view behind his leg.  
“Aspero!” Callum yelled quickly blowing against the ground launching himself in the air. While airborne, Callum drew the Fulminis symbol.  
“Fulminis!” Callum yelled, hitting the large elf with full force, knocking him out. ‘It worked’ Callum thought, ‘now about my landing.’ But before he could think of something, Zym hand grabbed him and gently lowered Callum to the ground.  
“Thanks bud, lets help Rayla.” Callum said turning in the direction of his friend.  
“Forget about me? IGNIS!” Callum now tired from his acrobatic tactic, couldn’t move fast enough to avoid the hit. The attack hit him dead on and caused him to fly back into a tree knocking him unconscious. Hearing the noise, Rayla looked over in horror and Callum slumped against a tree  
“NO! CALLUM!” she cried, unaware of her opponents’ movements.  
“Pay attention traitor!” Rayla looked over in time to block the attack but was still launched off her feet. Slamming back onto the ground, Rayla groaned in pain. She looked back at Callum. She saw that the other elf was holding Zym by the tail while walking towards Callum with his fist on fire as the larger elf stood back up.  
“No.” Rayla cried weakly.  
“This is the end of the line you scum.” Rayla turned her head to see the elf begin to raise her spear in the air. What Rayla didn’t see, was the source of the noise she heard earlier. Two large dark blue birds flew overhead. She also didn’t notice the elves jumping off the birds. Rayla covered her head with her arm and prepared to take a strike that never came. Hearing a struggle, Rayla looked back up to see two new elves defending her from the would-be fatal blow. Her defenders made quick work of the Sunfire elf. Rayla turned back towards Callum in time to see another three elves protecting him. The largest of the three was dominating the elf that hit Callum with the club. One of the other two grabbed Callum and threw the boy over his shoulder. The third was trying to get Zym from the last Sunfire elf. Suddenly, a pair of arms grabbed Rayla and lifted her onto her feet. Rayla looked behind the elf that lifted her to see the other one tying the spear wielding elf to a nearby tree.  
“Stay here, we’ll get the dragon prince back.” Said the masked elf before running to the fight. Rayla frantically searched for Callum. She saw the elf carrying him prop him against another tree, safe from the fight going on nearby. Rayla limped over to Callum, holding back tears from the pain in her leg. ‘Must’ve been the fall’ she thought. The elf over Callum looked at Rayla before aiding the girl in her walk. Once Rayla could reach Callum, she quickly lowered her ear to listen for Callum’s breathing. Once she knew he was alive, she let herself cry in relief. The masked elf watched silently as Rayla cried into Callum’s shoulder. The elf scanned the area for an update on the battle. The other two Sunfire elves were out cold and tied to trees. Taking note of the little dragon safely asleep in the arms of one of the other elves, the elf near Rayla nodded in satisfaction. Rayla turned her head to look at their saviors just as the one who helped Callum unmasked themselves.  
“You?” Rayla asked sniffling, surprised to see the healer from the first village who helped heal Callum.  
“Yes, young one, me. And for the record, my name is Astoria.” The healer replied smiling. “We’re lucky to have found you when we did, any later and I fear the worst would’ve happened. Luckily the young mage you’re holding unknowingly signaled your location when he used his lightning spell. I will say, had he not been distracted with trying to get to you, I expect that he would’ve won his fight with the two elven warriors. That boy is quite the creative thinker, using Aspero to launch himself in the air so he could use Fulminis without disruption.”  
Rayla took a mental note to yell at Callum for his recklessness later, but for now she was happy that he was still alive.  
“I’m sorry, but we have to move now and get the three of you to a safe place.” Rayla just nodded in response. “Decker grab Callum. Tiana, help Rayla. Seri, help me get the birds.” Rayla watched as the large elf Decker lifted Callum off the ground as if he weighed nothing.  
“Do you have any injuries?” Rayla looked up at the elf in front of her. “Tiana right? Just my leg, I think I hurt is when I fell.” Tiana helped Rayla stand up as Astoria and Seri returned with the birds.  
“Alright everyone. Hop on, we’ve got places to be.” 

It was relatively silent during the flight until Callum woke up screaming. Surrounded by elves he didn’t recognize, he jumped off the bird without a second thought.  
“Crap!,” Astoria spat, “Hold on!” That was all the warning Rayla got before the bird dove after Callum. Still believing to be in danger, Callum readied himself to use his spells to escape his pursuers.  
“Aspero!” Callum yelled, turning back to face the bird, blowing it with the spell and sending it off course. Spinning himself around again, Callum recast the spell to slow his decent enough to land safely. Callum hit the ground with a grunt. Now under the cover of trees, he takes a moment to look himself over. With no visible injuries, or notable pain, Callum sprinted further through the woods to escape from what he believed to be his kidnappers.  
After leveling back out, Astoria and the others scanned the forest for any sign for Callum.  
“Does anyone see him?”  
“What happened?”  
“Is he alright?”  
Confusion quickly overwhelmed the group. During their panic to find the young mage, none had noticed their new problem. By this point, it was close to midnight, so when Rayla noticed the light from behind her, it confused her. Turning to see the origin, Rayla shouted to the rest of the group.  
“Sol Regem!”  
The others quickly turned their heads to see the imposing beast flying at them with Sunfire elves on his back.  
“Get to the caves!” Astoria ordered. Yet again, Rayla was almost flung off the large bird in its sudden movement.  
“Corusare!” Suddenly, what Rayla could only describe as flaming rain began to surround the group.  
“Seri, cover us!”  
“Inebriat.” The elf chanted. Rayla felt a thin layer of water cover her body. “Sorry, but that’s all I can manage.”  
“Don’t worry, it’ll be plenty.” Astoria assured the young elf.  
Down on the ground, Callum heard sounds of fighting in the air. Using the distraction, he tried to put as much distance between himself and the others as possible. Unfortunately for Callum, he was followed by the same elves that had attacked him before.  
“Ignis!” Callum instantly dove to his left when he heard this as a fire ball flew past his head.  
“Oh, would you just die already!” Callum looked back at the all too familiar club swung towards him. As he dodged the swing, he failed to notice the third elf behind him.  
“Flamma!” Callum turned only to be struck with the elf’s spear digging itself into his shoulder propelled by fire as if it were a cannon shot. There was enough force to not only pierce through Callum’s shoulder, but also to bury itself into the tree behind Callum, pinning him against it. In pain, Callum let out a blood curdling roar.  
“Aahhhh!” Rayla snapped her head in the direction of the scream.  
“Astoria!” Rayla frantically tried to get the older elf’s attention.  
“I know child, Callum’s in trouble. But we can’t do anything right now.”  
“Maybe you can’t. But I will. Zym!” The little dragon, still looking in the direction of Callum’s scream, whipped his head towards Rayla as she leaped off the other bird. Quickly understanding, he jumped off to grab her and fly her to help Callum.  
“No!” Astoria yelled as Rayla jumped, “Decker, hurry and help them. We’ll distract the Guard.” Decker nodded and directed the bird he was on to follow Rayla and the dragon prince.  
“Ready yourself Tianna, this’ll be difficult.”  
Regaining himself, Callum glared at the elf that threw the spear. As Callum tried casting a spell to defend himself, the large elf reached out and grabbed Callum’s forearm, snapping it in the process.  
Rayla heard another scream from the poor boy, “Hurry, Zym, hurry!” She cried to the dragon.  
Before Callum could even take another breath, he watched as the third elf cast the spell for Ignis. Again, he was hit by a direct shot, only this time he remained awake. ‘this leather helped after all’ Callum thought, coughing from the hit.  
“Still awake huh, well that’ll make this more fun.” The elf spat coldly as he stepped closer to Callum. ‘This is bad. Gotta do something.’ Callum thought. The spear in his shoulder prevented his arm from moving, but the large elf still held his arm tightly. ‘Well, this’ll hurt.’ Callum thought, forming his new plan in his head.  
“Oh, come on,” Callum taunted, “I barely even felt that.” The female elf grabbed her spear, shaking it in the process causing Callum to grunt in pain. ‘Just one more’ Callum thought.  
“Then let me show you real pain.” The elf said stepping closer to Callum, “Flamma.” His fist lit on fire. Once he was right in front Callum, he gloated, “Since I’m about to burn you to ashes, any last words you like to get out?” He taunted Callum.  
The mage looked directly in the elf’s eyes. “Watch the hands tough guy.” The elf, realizing his mistake looked over at the hand that the large elf still held.  
“You Little….”  
“Too slow. FULMINIS!” Callum poured all his remaining energy into his spell shocking all three of the elves, as well as himself. The female was the first to drop. ‘Come on.’ He thought as he grits his teeth. The elf in front of him, trying to fight his pain, was about to hit Callum. Fortunately for the mage, the large elf gave out and fell on top of the last elf pinning him underneath while Callum forced the last of his energy into the spell. Callum help the spell until he couldn’t hear grunting any longer. Finally breaking the spell, Callum took a moment to breath. Now he was left with the problem of hit current situation, how did he plan on getting away when he couldn’t even use his arms. Luckily enough for him, Rayla and Zym hit the ground just as he ended his spell.  
“Callum!” Rayla, running past the still bodies of the Sunfire elves who tried to kill the boy, shouted breaking Callum out of his train of thought.  
“Rayla.” Relieved to see her, Callum smiled, then Decker and their rescuers arrived, “Rayla! Behind you, run.” Rayla turned only to see her new allies and realized that Callum doesn’t know who they are.  
“No. Callum, calm down. They’re helpin us. They saved us before.” Callum, trusting his partner, relaxed slightly before wincing from the pain he had been fighting through. Decker walked up, quickly scanning the scene.  
“Good thinking. A little reckless, but it worked. Anyway, Tianna is helping Astoria in the air, so we don’t have a medic. Ill pull the spear out quickly while Chaucer cauterizes your wound. Its gonna hurt a lot.” Before either Callum or Rayla could protest, Decker swiftly removed the spear for the tree and Callum. Chaucer, the elf who rescued Zym, immediately used Ignis to burn Callum’s wound shut. To Callum’s credit, he didn’t pass out from the pain, though he did scream louder then he thought possible. Once Chaucer finished his task, Decker wasted no time in lifting the hurt boy up and onto the bird. Rayla couldn’t decide if she was grateful for them saving Callum or furious for them hurting him even further.  
“Come on girl.” Decker called, “We have to get to safety.”  
Rayla swiftly collected herself and grabbed Zym who lifted them back into the air and the two groups flew just above the trees.  
“Astoria, they have Callum. They’re on the other side of the mountain and nearing the temple.”  
“Good, now hold on. This’ll be little bumpy.” Astoria and Tianna had been doing their best to avoid Sol Regem and the Sunfire elves’ attacks while keeping their attention away from their friends.  
“Skyhawk, dive fast.” Astoria told the bird. Quickly responding, the trio dove straight down the forest. Just before hitting the forest floor, Skyhawk opened its wings and begun flying through the forest using is as cover from their attackers.  
After what felt like forever for Callum, which was another half hour of flying, they had arrived at their destination. A large temple at the base of Mount Lightning, built to house the Dragon King and his family.  
“We’re here now Callum, just wait a little longer.” Rayla held Callum’s head in her lap, still on the bird’s back. The group walked inside the temple to find a medic among the village that was set up inside.  
“We need a healer, now!” Decker boomed. Within moments, Callum and Rayla were surrounded my elves. Callum, barely clinging to consciousness, wouldn’t take his eyes off Rayla. When the elves moved to separate them, Rayla pulled Callum towards her, unwilling to lose him again.  
“Please girl, we’re only trying to help.” But Rayla refused to leave Callum’s side. That’s when Decker took notice of a detail that had gone unnoticed by everyone else. Smirking, he spoke up.  
“You’ll have to make it work.” Everyone looked at Decker, “These two and the little dragon are not to be separated at any point. Understood”  
“But Decker..” The healer was cut off by Decker, now annoyed with the opposition to his command.  
“Did I speak to softly? Let me elaborate. The elf, human, and dragon must be in the same room. At. All. Times.” He looked to Rayla who despite the current tone, was smiling with gratitude to the older elf. Decker gave a smile in return, then looked back to the others with his stern demeanor, “IF you wish to argue this any further, you can take it up with Astoria when she returns. Until then, I expect no further arguing.” With that, anything anyone had to say against Decker remained unspoken. Callum was put onto a stretcher, while Rayla was offered a wheelchair. Still paranoid about being separated, Rayla refused and use Zym for support to walk next to Callum.  
“What happened to him Decker.”  
“Before we picked them up, they were in a fight already. From what I saw, he was hit by a fire ball and hit a tree unconscious. Then later when I found him next, he was pinned against a tree by a spear through his shoulder, and his other arm is broken.” As the healer was about to ask another question, Rayla spoke up.  
“He was also hit by an elf, bigger than Decker, with a club a few times in the chest.” The healer simply nodded as they turned into the medical room. Decker left them with the healers knowing he had no purpose at that point. Once Callum was settled in place and elves began their work, another nurse helped Rayla into the bed next to Callum.  
“What are your injuries?” She asked, “I can tell by your limp that you’re hurt.”  
“Just my leg. I was thrown in the air and landed hard. Other than that, I’m fine.” Rayla spoke quickly while never taking her eyes off Callum. Hours later, the healers had finished their work on the pair. They told Rayla that she had a cracked femur thus the limp. They also told her that Callum’s injuries looked worse than they were. The spear didn’t damage any bone. The muscle would heal quickly under the help of magic. His arm had snapped in half, so they had to correct its angle. Luckily, Callum’s leather brace had supported the injury enough that it didn’t shift all that much. It would take some time even with magic, but he’d make a full recovery. After all the healers left the room, Rayla stood up to move closer to Callum. The healers had knocked him out so that they could do their work. The closer Rayla got to Callum, the worse she felt. They haven’t even been in Xadia for one week and yet they’ve been attacked three times. Each time, Callum was lucky to be breathing. Rayla felt completely powerless. She broke down leaning against Callum’s bed. Zym rubbed up against her leg but she didn’t even notice the poor little dragon. She also didn’t notice that another person had entered the room.  
“Rayla?” They spoke softly while lightly pulling on her arm to turn her around. Rayla looked up to see Astoria and just hugged the older elf. Rayla didn’t know why she did this, but it didn’t matter to her in the end. She just needed a shoulder to cry on. After few minutes passed by, and Rayla’s whimpering had died down for the most part, Astoria walked her into the observation room that overlooked the room they were in.  
“What’s wrong child? Why are you crying? I was told Callum would make a full recovery.”  
“I’m not crying because I’m scared that he’ll be hurt.” Rayla began, “I want him safe, but I’m scared that he’ll blame me for everything that’s happened. We’ve been in Xadia for five days, and he’s spent more time nursing his wounds and takin beatings than he has anything else.” Astoria listened attentively as Rayla spoke, “I already spoke to him about this, but I’m worried his answer will change. I’m terrified that he’ll hate me for not being able to protect him.” Rayla finished, defeated. After a moment of silence, the older elf spoke up.  
“Rayla, who’s mark do you bare?”  
“What?”  
“Whose mark is that on your hand?” Rayla looked at her hand to see her and Callum’s binding mark. Blushing, she answered the question.  
“It’s ours. We cast the spell only a day or so ago.”  
“When you performed the spell, was he willing?”  
“No. Not at first. He kept trying to get me to say that it was a bad idea and that he’d only hold me back. That he’d be nothing but dead weight that I’d never escape from.”  
“So, you’re saying that he was worried he wasn’t enough for you.” Rayla looked up to see Astoria smiling at her, “Rayla, tell me. What does he mean to you?”  
“Callum, he’s everythin. He makes me smile, laugh, he’s always willing to do whatever I ask. He’s always there for me, even when I told him about his father, he didn’t blame me. I love him.”  
“Perfect, that’s exactly what I needed to hear.” Rayla looked at the smiling elf in confusion, “Cause he seems mighty adamant about findin you.” Astoria said pointing behind Rayla. Rayla quickly looked behind her. There, on the other side of the one-way glass, Callum was fighting against some elves at the door. Astoria flipped a switch on the panel next to them and suddenly Rayla could hear Callum.  
“Where’s Rayla! I swear if you hurt her you’ll regret it! Get out of my way!”  
Ignoring the pain in her leg, Rayla swiftly ran out into the hall and back into the room Callum was. Before he could realize what happened, Rayla tackled Callum in a hug and both fell to the ground. Callum was only quiet once recognized the familiar cloak Rayla wore.  
“Give em their space. The young ones need some time.” Astoria told the nurses smiling.  
An hour later Astoria Checked in on the young couple to find them sitting on the bed playing with Zym.  
“Ah much better.” Rayla and Callum looked at the door to see Astoria with a happy smirk on her face. Deciding it best to not touch on their relationship, “I see you’re already healing nicely Callum.”  
“Yeah. Rayla told me what the docs told her but its only my broken arm that’s hard to use.”  
“That’s good. Now, I hate to ruin the happy mood, but we have to go over some things.” Rayla and Callum looked at each other confused then back at Astoria. “Nothing to serious, don’t worry. Firstly, I’d like to thank you for risking yourselves to deliver the Dragon prince here. Secondly I’d like you to know that you are always welcome here and can stay as long as you’d like on one condition.”  
“And that would be?” Callum questioned.  
“You take on the roles of the Dragon Kings Guard. Callum, you’re going to be the strongest mage to ever live. Not just in magical power, but in influence as well. Brother and advisor of the most powerful king in the land and protector of the Dragon King. With Rayla at your side, the two of you’ll be unstoppable in future battles. The two of you in fact, are the first step in healing the relations between elves and humans. Your bond marks prove it.” Rayla was speechless, but Callum was surprisingly reserved.  
“And how exactly do you know all this?”  
“Easy. I can see the future.” There was silence.  
“Come again?” Rayla asked.  
“Yes, I can and have seen your futures as well as your pasts many times. For instance. Rayla, when you were little, the first time Runaan took you to learn how to use a bow, you ended up shooting an arrow into one of his horns.” Rayla blushed remembering the face Runaan made when the healer laughed at him for the arrow in his horn, “Callum. At Ezran’s eighth birthday party, King Harrow ended up getting covered in sweet tart jelly. It took him months to get the smell out of his hair.” Astoria laughed at Callum’s surprised face.  
“Just how much do you know?” Rayla asked, quite amused at Astoria’s knowledge.  
“A lot. Another point of interest may be Callum’s apparent growth.” At this, Callum’s interest peaked.  
“You know why I’m so much ‘bigger’?”  
“Of course. It’s the mark. When performed, the mate spell forces the castors’ bodies to equalize and if needed, force into maturity. The spell unifies two beings as well as ensures that the castors are both able to have children. You simply grew up Callum.” At this point, Rayla and Callum were blushing from the children comment, “Rayla had done all the physical growing she needed, you on the other hand had to and by my guess still are growing.” Callum looked himself over and just noticed that his once baggy clothing fit as if it were only a size too big, “Good thing too. I’d guess you only completed the spell after you left my medical hut right?”  
“Yeah.” Rayla confirmed, “What of it?”  
“Well it’s not complete yet.”  
“Whadya mean?” Rayla questioned.  
“Well, since Callum isn’t finished growing, you two haven’t, how should I say, laid with each other. You need to in order to complete your bond.” It was at this point that Callum just stopped functioning correctly. Sure, he loved Rayla but was he even ready for what the older elf had implied. Much like her mate’s reaction, Rayla was as stiff as a bored and blushing madly. What broke the both of them out of their own heads was Astoria’s hearty laugh.  
“You don’t need to worry.” She started, “The time will come naturally. When both your bodies are ready. Just do yourselves a favor and be honest. When you feel the ‘pressure’, tell the other. The faster you complete the bond, the stronger it’ll be. Now, supper is about to be served. Would you like to eat here in privacy or eat with me and my team in the mess hall? It’s up to you two.” Callum and Rayla looked at each other for a moment before Rayla responded.  
“We’ll eat with you all, just give us a moment to get ready.”  
“Take all the time you need. We’ll save you seats and meals. Don’t take too long through, or else the food will get cold.” With that, Astoria eft the young couple alone.  
“Did you know about the, uh, intimate part of the spell?” Callum asked Rayla.  
“I’m sorry Callum. It’s just that in the moment it slipped my mind and then I couldn’t figure out how to bring it up. You’re not mad are you?” Rayla asked expecting anger from the boy.  
“Rayla, its fine. I’m not mad.” Callum assured her. Holding her marked hand to his own mark he smiled and continued talking, “You mean everything to me, and I’ve already told you I’d do whatever it takes to be with you and keep you safe. As Astoria said, it’ll be natural right? So, then there’s nothing to worry about.”  
“Right!” Rayla responded, “Let’s get going.”

“Get up Callum!” The confused boy woke with a start when Decker shoved him out of his bed.  
“What the hell man?” Callum asked annoyed. But instead of an answer, Decker tried tackling the young mage.  
“Armis!” The tattoo on Callum’s arm glowed before enveloping him in a protective barrier. To his surprise though, Decker grabbed his leg and threw the boy out of his room. Regaining his composer, Callum stood tall in front of Decker.  
It’s been three years since he and Rayla had gotten Zym home safely. Three years since he spent more than a week at a time in Katolis. After news that the Dragon King was alive spread, a civil war broke out. Ezran had done his best to unify the humans and elves but there were plenty who still wanted revenge for what they lost. So, the two countries were divided into three factions. The human and elven alliance which Ezran and Astoria jointly led, the anti-elven faction, and the anti-human faction. Rayla and Callum had suddenly become the gold standard for peace since they were spiritually bonded and well in love.  
Over the three years, Decker, Seri, and Chaucer and taken to training Callum to be both a deadly warrior and the strongest mage. Surprisingly, Callum quickly became proficient at both. Callum easily matched Decker’s size now. Standing six and a half feet tall and built like a mountain due to the constant fighting and training, Callum was no longer the stick figure he used to be. Callum also cut his hair shorter, sticking it up in the front like a faux hawk, that combined with the close-cut beard, no one could deny he had grown into man. Since learning magic, Callum began testing quicker methods of casting spells. One day, he caught inspiration from Rayla’s facial markings and tattooed the Aspero symbol on his arm. Much to his surprise, it worked. So, one day, Callum had tattooed every spell he knew onto his body. After getting used to the new casting method, Callum was unrivaled in magic. Neither Chaucer, Tianna, nor any of the other Elven mages could hold a candle to Callum’s affinity for the art.  
“Viribus!” Yet another tattoo lit up as Callum charged toward Decker. In his many magical experiments, Callum learned how to cast multiple spells at once as well as using them to amplify his own abilities or apply them to his person like armor, a technique that Tianna had attempted years earlier but never managed to accomplish. Though Callum was massive for a human, elves still held enhanced physical abilities over humans so Callum used his spells to aid him in his fights. Callum swiftly tackled Decker hard in the chest sending them through the wall and into the mess hall, alarming the large number people who were eating their breakfast in peace.  
“You punk! That hurt!” Decker complained, “And now we need to fix the wall!”  
“Well why did you have to be an ass waking me up like that!” Callum spat back at him.  
“You were sleeping in, so I woke you up dumbass.”  
“By shoving me off my bed and attacking me?! What the hell is wrong with you?”  
“Oh, would the two of you give it a rest already? It’s too early in the mornin for this nonsense.” Rayla spoke breaking their focus from one another. In the three years since arriving at the temple, Rayla had also changed. She now added more facial markings too honor Runaan after hearing of his passing. She had spent a couple days back home and when she returned, Callum was surprised at first but wasn’t bothered considering he had already covered his arms without telling her first. Rayla tore him a new one when she first saw the tattoos after he came out of the shower one night. She also grew her hair out and tied it in a braid that wrapped to the front of her body. She didn’t grow taller, but rather grew into a feminine shape. She maintained her acrobatic physique but her hips, bust, and rear all grew, much to Callum’s approval. She wore the same kind of assassin outfit, only this one had her cloak the tailor had made for her years ago and a waist wrap that hung to her knees for more warmth while still maintaining mobility.  
“Honestly Decker. You should give Callum a break. He’s earned a little extra time to sleep.”  
“Don’t defend him cause you sleep with him. He shouldn’t get any special treatment.” Decker whined. The whole mess hall went silent a Decker’s ill choice of words. It was Seri who spoke up, breaking the eerie quiet.  
“Decker, Callum’s spent the last few nights reinforcing our magic barrier. He hasn’t slept for than an hour or two because of it. Rayla’s right. He earned extra sleep. Oh, and id run if I were you. That comment about her favoring Callum was not your brightest move.” Rayla was fuming.  
Since Astoria spent more time in the Castle, Rayla was given command of the group since she had grown to become an excellent leader in a short time. And while she did favor Callum when it came to certain things, it was unavoidable considering their mate bond. She didn’t do it purposely, and while everyone knew why and were fine with it, only Decker seemed to get annoyed by it.  
“Decker. You know why I do that. And you also know I hate when you point it out.” Rayla hissed.  
“Waitwaitwait Rayla, please I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that!” Decker begged in fear. While he was bigger and older, Rayla was arguably the most efficient fighter in the group. Most definitely better that Decker. During Rayla’s reprimanding of Decker, Callum had released his spells and sat down to eat his late breakfast.  
“Uh, Callum?” Tianna whispered.  
“Hmm?” Callum responded, mouth filled with food.  
“Have you considered a shirt? You know Rayla hates when everyone can see them.” Callum looked at himself wearing only a pair of sleep wear pants. Between the tattoos and scars, Callum shirtless was certainly a strange sight. During their many battles, and accidents during training, whether it be from a magic experiment gone wrong, or cut by weapons, or any number of other things, Callum had amassed many scars across his body. While Rayla didn’t mind them, and thought they looked good on Callum, she hated everyone’s stares. Sure, every person has their own scars, but Callum’s were large, prominent, and always drew questions and unwanted attention. That’s what bothered Rayla, the looks Callum would get. She remembers when Callum was embarrassed by them and did anything he could to keep them hidden. Now though, Rayla couldn’t get Callum to care about them any more than he cared about blinking. They were just apart of him, and he was no longer bothered by them. Yet Rayla didn’t like everyone seeing his many mistakes.  
“Oh, she’ll be fine. Eventually she’ll even let it go. I mean they’re only scars right? Uh, guys?” Callum was confused by their silence until Tianna pointed behind Callum. Turning slowly as to not anger the titan he called his wife, Callum was face to face with angry Rayla. Decker silently sat down at the other end of the table.  
“Uh. Morning agra. What’s, uh, what’s the matter?” Callum asked nervously.  
“Would it kill ya to wear a shirt?” She asked sarcastically. Relaxing slightly, Callum responded.  
“Well I’m here now anyway so why bother walking to our room just to walk back? Right?” Callum asked hoping he’d reason with Rayla enough to avoid her wrath. To everyone’s surprise, including Callum, Rayla just shook her head and smiled.  
“Fine Callum. You win. Just eat so we can head to Katolis.”  
“Oh right! I forgot we were leaving today.” Callum, Rayla, and the rest of the group was going to move into Ezran’s castle. After three years of living in the temple, Zym had grown to the size of a house and was still going to get much bigger so, the group decided he needed more space. Slowly, they had been deconstructing their base. Figuring that they spent more time on missions in Katolis anyway, Callum asked Ezran if they could work out of the castle. To absolutely no one’s surprise, the younger king agreed, excited to have his brother back in Katolis officially. Callum was supposed to be his advisor after all.  
“The rest of you, pack up and get ready to go. Once sleepin beauty here finishes, we’re leavin.” Rayla smirked, ignoring Callum’s annoyed grunt, “Aww, what’s the matter Cal? Sad that you weren’t awoken by true loves kiss?” Rayla asked kissing her husband’s cheek.  
“I’m beginning to rethink who my true love is.” Callum teased sarcastically earning a slap from Rayla.  
After Callum finished his meal, he walked back to his and Rayla’s room to change into his clothes. Callum wore simple black pants the he tucked into his boots. His boots came up to his knee and used a long strap to wrap around itself to secure it. For a shirt, he wore a maroon long sleeve that was a ¼ buttoned, which he always left open for more comfort. He tucked his shirt into his pants and wore a simple belt to hold it all together. During one of his trips back to Katolis, Callum bought a long blue hooded trench coat that was now tattered towards the bottom. Callum still had his red scarf and underneath it he wore a necklace that had one of Zym’s baby teeth. It aided Callum with lightning magic, which was the young mages favorite type. For gloves, he wore brown leather ones which he cut off the tips of the thumbs as well as the pointer and middle fingers. The bare skin gave Callum more control on his pencil which was a must for him because of his constant need to draw any and everything he saw. Speaking of Callum drawing, he frantically searched for his sketchbook. In his minor state of panic, he was unaware of Rayla leaning on the doorframe looking through the many sketches the he had drawn of her.  
“So, you do pay attention to me.” Rayla teased him. Callum turned his head as Rayla spoke. Smiling at the beautiful girl, he pulled her into a hug, tossing the book on their bed.  
“I’m insulated that you believe I can take my eyes off of you.” Callum told her in a low voice, “There’s nothing more beautiful.” Rayla blushed at his comments. Sure, they had been together for three years. They ate together, fought together, and slept together. But still, the mage she fell in love with could make her feel like a princess when he wanted. And she absolutely loved every bit of it. Giggling, Rayla gave Callum a well-deserved kiss and spoke.  
“Well, my lover boy. We should get goin before the others get angry with us.” Callum, nodding, grabbed his book and the two walked outside, hand in hand, to join their friends for the long journey home.  
“Bout time you two showed up. Let’s go!” Decker exclaimed.  
“Yeah.’ Callum stated, helping Rayla onto her horse, “Aerium.” Callum casted a spell that caused him to levitate off the ground. While he could’ve rode a horse, he loved pushing the limits of what magic could do. So, once the group was moving, Callum took the opportunity to fly as high as he could. And got a perfect look at the still rising sun.  
“Oh, I wish he wouldn’t do that.” Rayla sighed.  
“Well, would he be Callum if he didn’t?” Tianna giggled at the other’s disapproval of Callum’s antics.  
“No, you’re right. Still makes me worry though.” Rayla replied smiling, watching Callum spin and flip high up in the air.  
The groups journey was relatively quiet, excusing Callum’s accidental lapse in judgment when trying to sketch while flying. He flew into a rock face and gave himself a bloody nose. After getting patched up and yelled at by Rayla for being so inattentive, she limited his flight to no higher than treetops. Within a few minutes though, Callum was back as high as he could go.  
“He’s gone again.” Decker pointed out.  
“Im aware. I know better than to think he’ll actually listen to me when it comes to this stuff.” Rayla admitted in defeat, again watching her reckless mate continue to push himself. Tianna and Seri simply laughed in response. After a several more hours of their travel, Rayla decided they should set up camp for the night.  
“Alright everyone, we’re still a few hours from the border but its gettin dark so we’ll stop here for the night. Tianna, Seri you two are on firewood. Nothing too big, just enough to cook. Decker I want you setting up a perimeter. Look for any quick escape paths. Chaucer you and I are on food. Callum I want you..to….” Rayla looked around in confusion, “Where’s Callum?” Almost as if the universe answered her question, the group looked up just as an explosion took place and what looked to be Callum shooting directly into the nearby waterfall. “I almost don’t wanna know.” Rayla sighed.  
“Do you wanna get him, or should I?” Seri offered.  
“No, no. I’ll get him. But you’ll need to prep the first aid kit. I can feel he’s in pain.” Rayla told the girl, while she began walking in the direction of the waterfall. After 10 minutes, Rayla finally arrived at her destination. As much as she would’ve loved to stare at the waterfall, a very loud and painfilled groan drew her attention. There, at the base of the fall on the other riverbank, Callum stood shakily, holding his head in pain. Rayla quickly jumped to Callum’s side of the river using a fallen tree to aid her. As she walked closer, she noticed blood dripping off Callum’s arm. He had rolled his sleeves up so the dark red liquid against his pale skin was easy to see.  
“Callum!” Rayla quickened her pace and got to Callum’s side just as he began to fall over. Supporting him as best she could, she looked at Callum’s head. A large gash started just above is left eye, cut through his eye’s brow, and followed down to the base of his left ear.  
“Oh. Hi babe. My head hurts a little.” Callum told her, still dazed from his fall. Rayla, panicking slightly, walked Callum over and sat him against a tree. She reached into the bag she was carrying and lit one of the firecrackers they carried as a way to communicate over distance. Throwing the yellow flare up, she only had to wait a minute or two before Seri and Chaucer arrived with the med kit.  
“Oh, hi ya guys.” Callum called out, blood now covering half his face. Seri quickly began working to stop the bleeding.  
“What happened!” Rayla turned her head just as Tianna jumped into the clearing.  
“The idiot hurt himself again.” Chaucer said unamused by the situation at hand.  
“Chaucer, you shouldn’t speak so meanly about Decker when he ain’t even here.” Callum scolded, half awake. Tianna quickly took over in bandaging Callum’s head. Once finished, Decker arrived only to find the group surrounding what he called a mummy.  
“Uh…. Callum?” He asked to no one in particular.  
“Unfortunately.” Rayla answered.  
“Well good news is that he’ll be fine. He’s just out of it from the impact and blood loss. But he’ll pull through.” Tianna explained standing to face Rayla.  
“Why am I sensing a ‘but’ coming?” Rayla said raising her eyebrow.  
“It’s gonna leave a fairly big scar. I did what I could, but I just don’t have what I need. And by the time we’d get somewhere with the materials, it’ll be healed to the point where it wouldn’t make a difference.” Tianna explained to the now unhappy assassin.  
“That’s alright I guess. As long as he’ll be ok. You mentioned blood loss though. Anything we needed to worry about?” Rayla asked.  
“No. I stopped the bleeding. He’s gonna be tired for a while until we get some food in him, but as long as the wound stays closed, he’ll be fine.” Tianna reassured. Rayla looked at Callum, now relieved that he’s ok. Callum noticed her stare and responded with his big toothy grin. She’d think it was adorable if it weren’t for the problem at hand.  
“Decker grab the bobble head and let’s get back to camp. Did you finish your job?” Rayla asked.  
“Yeah. ½ mile diameter. If anything gets in, we’ll know.” Decker responded, pulling Callum up on to his feet.”  
“Alright. Tianna, stay with Decker and Callum. We’ll finish camp. Chaucer, Seri lets go.” Rayla said jumping into the trees. It took Decker, Callum, and Tianna almost a half hour to get back to campsite. Once they arrived, Decker would’ve just thrown Callum had Rayla not been there. For the thirty minutes of walking, he had to deal with a stupid Callum who couldn’t walk or talk straight.  
“He’s. All. Yours.” Decker told Rayla before going to the other side of the camp and began eating. Rayla looked at Tianna, who just shook her head. When she looked back at Callum, she noticed the bandages were starting to bleed through.  
“Should we replace those?” She asked, slightly worried.  
“Technically yes, but we don’t have enough to replace them as often as I’d like. I figured we’d just replace them before bed and before we start moving tomorrow. After that, we’ll get more at the border town. Don’t worry though. As long as the wound stays clean, he’ll be fine. All the walking is what reopened the cut, so he’ll be fine.” Tianna assured her worried friend. Rayla nodded and took to caring for Callum. Even in a delirious state, the young mage listened and followed every order the assassin gave him, which made Rayla’s life far easier. After eating dinner, Callum slowly came back to his senses.  
“Ok so now I’m guessing I’m not allowed to fly for the rest of the trip huh?” Callum asked trying to be cute.  
“Not. One. Inch.” Rayla sternly replied. Getting close to when they’d call it a night, Tianna and Rayla took to replacing Callum’s bandages while the others prepared the supplies to be thrown on the horses in the morning.  
“Hold still Callum! It was easier when you were out of it.” Tianna complained at Callum constantly twitching from the pain.  
“Well I didn’t feel it then. I do now.” He responded.  
“You wouldn’t feel it at all had you not fallen in the first place.” Rayla added, “What caused your accident in the first place?” She asked the boy. Callum stiffened up.  
“Uh, you know. Just a simple magic accident.” Callum stated awkwardly. Rayla easily caught on to this.  
“Ya wanna tell the truth, or do you wanna lie to me again?” She asked looking directly into Callum’s eyes.  
“Right. Sorry.” Callum admitted defeat, “I tried combining fire and lightning magic again.”  
“While airborne?! Were ya tryin to kill yourself?!” Rayla yelled angrily. At this point, Tianna had finished Callum’s wraps and left the two, against Callum’s pleading eyes.  
“Rayla, please. I’m sorry, I just really want to figure it out. I’m sorry for worrying you so much.” Callum told her lowering his head in shame. As much as she’d like to continue to yell at him for his absent-minded experiment, she let it go knowing he really didn’t mean the trouble he caused.  
“Callum. I’m not mad at you. I’m sorry for yellin, but I’m just scared one day we won’t be able to save you.” Rayla told Callum. She knew she’d win the argument after mentioning dying. It wasn’t because Callum was worried for himself. The bond spell he and Rayla had cast years ago meant that if one of them died then the other did as well. This fact is the reason Callum figured out how to cast and make invulnerable protection spells so that neither of them would worry in a fight. Callum was terrified of Rayla dying.  
“Callum, look at me.” Rayla spoke softly. She pulled Callum’s chin, so he had no choice but to look him her eyes, “I’ll never try to hold you back from pushing yourself. I’ll always stand behind you, but I need you to stay safe. Alright?” Callum nodded in response. Rayla was happy that Callum didn’t argue, “I love you.” She kissed Callum.  
“I love you too.” Callum spoke after they broke the kiss.  
“Let’s go to sleep. It’ll be a long day tomorrow.” Within moments of laying down, Callum pulled Rayla close like he always had when going to sleep and was out cold within seconds. Rayla giggled at this and settled closer to Callum’s warm body before letting herself drift off.  
Rayla woke up in the middle of the night hearing a whimper. Feeling cold, she opened her eyes to find Callum who was nowhere in sight. Rayla instantly sat up looking for any sign of the mage. Within seconds, Rayla was outside their tent in time to see Callum tearing through the wood toward the river. Rayla was immediately after him. Unsure of what the problem was, she decided to wake up Tianna in case Callum got hurt again. Running past Tianna’s tent, she woke the elf up by slapping the canvas, shaking the whole tent.  
“River. Medical. Hurry.” Was all Tianna heard as Rayla followed Callum who surprisingly outrunning the elven assassin. Rayla could hardly see Callum at this point, relying on the broken brush and the sounds of crying as she desperately tried to catch him. Once Callum got to the river, he ran straight into the water peeling off his shirt. Rayla arrived only moments later to see Callum hunched over in the water throwing up what she believed to be the food he ate earlier. Rayla slowed her pace once she hit the water, now only a few feet from Callum. Alerted by the noise of splashing water, Callum looked to see Rayla scared and confused in front of him.  
“Callum, what’s wrong? Are you hur.?” She was cut off by Callum again puking what was now obviously blood. Rayla immediately went to Callum’s side worried for her mate. As she looked him over, she took notice of the massive purple and blue bruise covering his right ribcage. Not knowing what to do, Rayla was only slightly relieved when she saw Tianna run out of the forest carrying her medical pack. Within moments, Tianna was next to the pair.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“I don know. He woke up and sprinted into the woods. I got here and he was throwin up blood and he has this massive bruise coverin his ribs. Tell me you have some kind of idea?” Rayla asked. Tianna wasted no time looking Callum over.  
“Well my guess is that the bruise is some injury from the fall that I didn’t catch. It might also explain the blood. But Rayla.” She said, “If I’m correct. I don’t have anything to help him. We need to get him to a healer.” Rayla nodded, letting her leader instincts to take over.  
“Alright. See what you can do for him. I’ll head back to prep a horse or two so we can get Callum to the town quickly. I’ll send one of the boys to give you a hand moving Callum.” Rayla instructed. She turned n before she left, she kissed Callum’s forehead and gave him and order not to give out. She then tore through the forest faster than she believed she could. Once within ear shot of their camp, she began yelling for Decker and Chaucer to get up quickly. By the time she got into the site, she instructed Decker to go to the river and do whatever Tianna instructs him to.  
“Rayla! What’s goin..”  
“Go now!” Rayla screamed at the elf. Luckily Decker took the hint sprinting to the river. Rayla turned to Chaucer, “Help me get two of the horses ready. Lightweight gear.” As they worked, she filled Chaucer in on the situation. Just as they finished getting the saddles strapped to the horses, Decker came out of the forest with Callum on his back and Tianna lose behind.  
Rayla jumped on one of the horses and signaled Decker to place Callum in front of her. As Tianna mounted the other horse, Rayla told Seri and the two male elves to pack camp and meet them in the next village as soon as they could. Without another word, Rayla and Tianna raced to the village with Callum in tow. Tianna having less weight made it to the village faster and once she found the local healer, she hammered on the door waking up the doctor.  
“I have a seriously injured friend on their way here. We need help.” Tianna told the doctor. With only a nod to signify his understanding, the healer began setting up the room to be ready once Callum arrives.  
“Please hold on Callum.” Rayla pleaded as she rounded the corner arriving at their destination. Before she could dismount, the doctor was outside pulling Callum off the horse and back inside the building where he and Tianna began their work. Unfortunately for Rayla, the healer had instructed her to wait outside so she wouldn’t hinder their work. Rayla wanted to argue but knew better. She paced for what felt like hours until the others arrived with the wagon containing all the groups belongings.  
“How is he?” Chaucer asked. Rayla shook her head.  
“I don know.” She sniffled, “They haven’t come out since we got here.” Rayla told Chaucer. The sun started to appear over the mountain.  
“Don’t worry too much Rayla.” Chaucer smiled as Rayla lifted her head to look at him, “Callum’s pulled through worse before.”  
“That doesn’t make me feel any better Chaucer.”  
“I know it doesn’t, but it should give you hope. Callum’s probably the strongest person I’ve ever met. He isn’t the scared little boy he was three years ago. He’ll pull through. He doesn’t quit.” Rayla nodded, appreciating her friends’ words of encouragement. Time ticked by slowly as the three elves waited to hear about Callum. After an hour of stress filled waiting, Tianna walked out of the room. Rayla was the first one to stand looking for any indication of Callum on Tianna’s face. To her relief, Tianna was smiling.  
“Go in Rayla. I’ll explain it to..” Was all he got out before Rayla was inside running towards the room Callum was in. When she bounced into the doorway, she saw Callum’s peaceful sleeping face. Rayla finally exhaled. The doctor looked up from his task of setting the IV in Callum’s arm.  
“Are you the boy’s wife?” He asked. Rayla nodded, “Well I’ll tell you, you picked one hell of a fighter. By all accounts this one should’ve died hours ago, but here we are. Tianna ad explained what happened. So, I believe that when he hit the waterfall, he must’ve hit a rock breaking his ribs. The head injury kept him from feeling the pain until later. One of the ribs had punctured his lung and it was filling with blood. Rather slowly though. As I said. He’s quite tuff. He’ll be right as rain one I get the magic healer in here. I’m only a physical doctor.”  
Rayla was hardly paying the doctor any attention. She was solely fixated on Callum, relieved that he was going to be alright. Luckily for her, she got to his side just as he begun to wake up.  
“Mornin beautiful.” Callum croaked out. Rayla laughed at Callum’s sweet comment. Knowing he was no longer needed, the doctor left to give the pair their space. As he walked outside, he called Tianna over and told her to fetch the local mage. Once he gave her the address, she was off.  
“That boy is quite remarkable.” The doctor said, trying to make small talk with the two elves in front of him.  
“He’s a stubborn idiot if you ask me.” Decker said, still angry for having to move Callum yet again.  
“Don’t mind my brutish friend. He’s a little sleepy.” Chaucer told the doctor. As Decker was about to hit Chaucer for the comment, Tianna returned with the mage behind her. The doctor simply nodded as the mage walked inside to help Callum.  
Just as everything seemed to settle down, an explosion blew up on the other side of the village.  
“Another attack? Already?” The doctor exclaimed.  
“What’s going on?” Rayla asked appearing from inside the house.  
“It’s an anti-elven raid. They’ve gotten more frequent these last few weeks.”  
Rayla knew they couldn’t sit back but she was rightfully worried about Callum.  
“Go, the boy will be fine. The mage in there is highly skilled in defense magic. She’ll protect him should the need arise.”  
Begrudgingly, Rayla nodded and ran for the sounds of fighting, her team close behind her. As Rayla turned the last corner, another explosion took place shaking the ground they stood on.  
“You know what to do.” Rayla shouted as she pulled out her blades, running to protect an elven child from an unlucky knight.  
Callum’s eyes snapped to the doorway as another explosion took place.  
“How much longer?” He questioned the mage, “My friends need my help.”  
“Calm down. I’ll finish when I finish.” She snapped, frustrated with the boy’s constant questioning. The mage looked at Callum closely and then spoke, “Are you that boy Callum. The prince of Katolis?”  
Callum nodded his head in response.  
“Do you know of a man by the name of Adonis Bane?”  
Callum looked at her confused.  
“You know my father?” Callum asked. The mage pulled back slightly in fear and disgust.  
“That demon murdered my son.” She told Callum. “Then he killed the rest of my village. The doctor made a mistake in healing you. you deserve death like all humans do. Nothing but animals.” Callum was silent as the mage spoke. He was in shock. He knew his father wasn’t a good person but to commit murder. Callum could hardly wrap his head around it. “You have the same face and it disgusts me. And your hand causes the same pain and our stained in the same blood. What makes you worse than your father is that you’ve also killed humans.” Callum could no longer face the mage as she continued to insult him. “You betrayed your own kind siding with an elf, but you also killed humans before. Add to that your number of elven lives you’ve taken. If I weren’t so smart, I’d say you’re irredeemable.”  
Callum noticed her strange choice of words.  
“So ….” He started, “What would you call me then?”  
“I’d call you healed.” She stated. As she said this, Callum jumped up and headed to the door to help his friends but was stopped when he heard the mage talk.  
“Your father was horrible. I hope you prove to be better.” With that, Callum sprinted down the road to aid his friends.  
As Callum rounded the corner, he watched as each of his friends were being overtaken. He looked down the way as multiple black knights stood surrounding Rayla who was protecting two small elven children. She would not last much longer. Without ever breaking his stride, Callum trucked through knight after knight casting spells to aid his teammates, all while never slowing in his mission to save Rayla  
“Novis!” Chaucer was surrounded by a shield that reflected the arrows aimed at him back at their shooters.  
“Gravitas!” Decker felt his axe lose weight and watched as his opponents’ weapons dropped as if they were made of lead. He smiled at his prey.  
“Dualitatem!” Seri and Tianna now shared each other’s vision. Flawlessly, they moved around one another attacking their opponents while defending the other thanks to their new field of vision.  
Callum cast spell after spell, aiding and protecting the people in the village, while sprinting faster towards Rayla. The closer he got, the more damage Rayla seemed to have. By the time he reached her, he plowed through one of the knights, sending them toppling into the other. Callum saved one spell for this situation, but didn’t have enough time to cast is, so he put himself in between the black knight and Rayla. Shielding Rayla and the children from the Knights swing, Callum took the hit. The knight, after burying his axe in Callum’s back, jumped back pulling the axe with him and out of the mage. Grunting in pain, Callum took the moment to smile to the kids and Rayla, who was in shock to see Callum.  
“Don’t worry. It’ll be alright now. You’re safe.” Callum slowly stood up, turning to face the knight. “You know, I’ve been waiting to try this.” Callum began focusing his magical energy, evident by the little shots of lighting now shooting around his body. He loved lightning magic and would choose it over any other, so he created his own spell. Rayla now had a full view of Callum’s back, her attention immediately on his soon to be new scar, when suddenly the tattoo on Callum’s spine began to shine brightly drawing her attention. Rayla had always watched as Callum practiced his spells. She always worried something would go wrong, so she always remembered what each tattoo meant, but thinking back, Rayla has never seen Callum use this spell nor does she remember ever seeing it before.  
“Deus….” Callum took a step closer to the knight, “Autem…..” Callum could hear the knight’s labored breathing. “FULGUR!” A large bolt of lightning struck Callum sending the knight flying into a nearby wall and silencing the battlefield. As everyone looked at Callum in confusion, Rayla was terrified thinking Callum’s spell had gone wrong. Yet rather then what one would assume to be Callum lifeless on the ground, he stood tall. With no shirt to hide his shining tattoos and many battle scars, Callum was terrifying to any who tried to stand against him. The spell caused Callum’s eyes to be a solid lightning blue color with little bolts zapping off him every now and again as well and lightning moving around his body. While Callum filled even his allies with fear, Rayla smiled knowing he was ok.  
“Don’t just stand there. Attack!” The black knight shouted, breaking the tense silence. The army of knights that were raiding the small village all ran toward the mage with deafening battle cries, yet Callum stood unphased by their display. He looked back to see Rayla shielding the children he had just saved. Smiling with excitement, Callum took off running full speed at the charging knights, and one by one they fell to the mage. Callum was an unstoppable force. Even with all his spells activated draining his power quickly, Callum never slowed his pace. Yet again Callum pushed against his limits proving that when his loved ones are in danger, he will never back down. As Callum tore through knight after knight, his friends had evacuated the villagers out of the battle. Rayla watched Callum’s every move as he moved closer and closer to the knight who hurt her. Finally reaching the doomed knight, Callum slowly picked the man off the ground, lifting him in his armor high in the air. Never had Callum been so enraged. Not only did they attack innocent families, but this knight hurt the love of his life. Terrified for his life, the knight begged for mercy as Callum held the fully armored knight in the air with only his one arm. After the knight finished pleading to the mage, the was a terrifying moment of silence on what was a roaring battle only moments earlier. Seeming to revel in the moment, Callum finally spoke, never breaking eye contact with the black knight he held as though he were a child.  
“I’m not going to kill you.” Callum’s voice was different compared to how it was normally and sounded as if it were commanding the ears of those around him to listen to him alone, “You are going to return to the rats’ nest you crawled out of and you’re going to tell you superiors. I, Callum, prince of Katolis, the dragon prince’s guardian will stop at nothing to find them. Hiding is useless, their only choice is to either turn themselves into the hands of King Ezran. If I find them, there will be no trial, only judgment. Now run and fast.” Callum dropped the knight who ran as fast as he could out of the village. Callum, now relaxed knowing he had protected everyone. He released all of his spells as he fell to his knees from exhausting all his magic energy. Dazed, Callum failed to notice Rayla limping her way to the boy. Once she was in front of him, she dropped to match his height. Using her one good arm, she pulled Callum into a tight hug. Too tired to move, Callum relaxed into his mates loving embrace as she silently cried what he hoped were tears of joy into his shoulder. Rayla through her tears, looked Callum in the eye angrily.  
“Don’t you ever do that again. You can barely hold two spells without givin out. Callum, that was reckless. Who knows what damage you could’ve done to yourself or anyone else had your spell backfired?” Rayla scolded Callum.  
“Rayla,” He spoke slowly, growing increasingly tired, “look, I’m fine, the village is safe, and had a spell backfired, all that would happen is that I would need to recast it. How many times have I told you I’d stop at nothing to protect you,” Callum told his wife with a sleepy smile on his face, “I’ll never go back on that promise, no matter how mad you get. Sorry” Rayla just shook her head giving in to Callum’s words. She knew that no matter what she said, Callum was never going to change. Yet that’s what she loved about him.  
“Come on, let’s get you up.” Rayla said attempting to lift Callum. With a strained grunt, Callum stood. Rayla was unprepared for the amount of weight Callum put on her and she almost stumbled before gaining balance. “Are ya trying to crush me?” Rayla joked  
“Sorry, I’m really tired.” Callum replied thinking Rayla was actually mad. As he tried to stand on his own, Rayla pulled back to force him to lean on her.  
“Hey, I was only jokin Callum.” Rayla said almost apologetically, “Just rely on me for a little. Its why I’m here anyway.” Happy to accept the help, Callum swung his arm over Rayla’s shoulder. “By the way. What was that spell you used earlier? I’ve never seen it before or the tattoo for that matter.”  
“I made it up before we left. I had Chaucer add the tattoo the night before we left. I know you always wanna be there when I practice but this spell is still dangerous to anyone around me, I still can’t control it very much. I’m surprised I didn’t fry the one knight I was holding.” Rayla was almost amazed had she not been annoyed.  
“You mean to tell me that you exhausted your energy on a spell that’s incomplete?” She asked in a voice Callum knew to fear.  
“Um, well, when you put it like that, it doesn’t sound very good.”  
“That’s cause it’s the truth. Callum! How stupid could you be. I mean honestly. You use all your spells which, by the way, I’m still not happy about, but you strain yourself even further doing something that could’ve backfired.” Callum remained silent. Rayla looked at Callum’s hurt face and decided to let off a little. “Callum, under other circumstances you know I’d be nothing but proud and amazed. You always do things that make me wonder how I could ever hope to deserve you. But it’s when you do this,” Rayla gestured to Callum’s injuries, “That I’m reminded of how much of a chore it is to try and keep you safe.” Rayla stopped talking when she felt something on her right arm. “Callum!”  
“Yes. Milady?” he replied smiling at her.  
“Stop it! Don’t waste your energy.” While Rayla was scolding Callum, he had been using his magic to heal Rayla’s injured arm. Unfortunately for Rayla, Callum had finished before she could do anything about it.  
“There. All finished.” He said smiling. Accepting defeat, Rayla used her now healed arm to brace Callum so he wouldn’t fall forward. Finally reaching the doctor’s, Seri was the first to notice the pair.  
“Your back.” She said moving to help Callum, “Am I allowed to yell at Callum now?” She asked Rayla.  
“Please do.”  
“Huh?” Poor Callum.  
Deciding to give Callum another night to heal, the group split off opting to get rooms so they could relax for the night.  
“Seri, do you know where my gloves went?”  
“Why would I know?”

“Chaucer! Get your ass out. I need a bath too.”  
“Oh, shut up, its barely been 10 minutes.”  
While their friends settled in for the night, Rayla and Callum sat in the warm bathtub together.  
“How’s your back?” Rayla asked, settling into husbands’ arms resting her head on his chest.  
“It’s still sore but it doesn’t hurt.” Callum smiled as he felt Rayla trace one of his many scars lining his chest.  
“Remember when you got this one?” She asked. How could Callum forget? It was the first one he got after all. Almost three years ago, just after they had arrived at the temple, He and Rayla were traveling back to Katolis when Callum wanted to get a closer look at the flower he noticed in the distance. Distracted by the flower’s color, Callum failed to notice the exposed root and tripped falling into a large thorn bush.  
“Ow!” Callum cried as Rayla pulled another thorn from the boy.  
“Maybe if you had taken a moment to look down, then you wouldn’t be saying that for the hundredth time.” Rayla commented rather unamused. “Alright let’s look at the cut.”  
“Yeah. You were so mad at me for falling but I was just excited to finally get a scar.” Callum laughed. Smiling at her husband, Rayla looked closely at his new scar on his face. “What’s up Ray?” Callum asked, snapping the elf out of her train of thought.  
“Does it not bother you that you have a scar on your face?”  
“Why would it? It’s just another memory right?”  
“Yes, but isn’t it embarrassing? For elves, scars show our failures.”  
“For humans its different. Scars hold stories. Most think they look cool. Others say it shows that you grew, whether by strength or knowledge. Scars tell us we are stronger than we were before. Take this scar for example.” Callum rubbed the scar the cut across Rayla’s hip. “You got this one when you rescued that group of elf travelers from a knight attack. You won. And the scar is proof it happened.” Rayla held Callum’s hand, intertwining their fingers.  
“Ok,” She said giggling, “Let’s not argue. I just wanna enjoy this night.” She lowered her head into the crook of Callum’s neck.  
“Agreed.” Callum wrapped Rayla in his arms, closing his eyes to relax. After a few minutes of listening to his heartbeat, Rayla slipped into her land of dreams. Callum smiled hearing Rayla’s soft snoring. Very cautiously as to not wake her up, Callum moved her to the bed, easily lifting her small form out of the tub. Callum laid Rayla’s still form on the bed. He turned to get her nightgown, only to hear his name called. Once again turning to face Rayla, she was wide awake looking at her naked husband. Propped up on her elbows, Callum wished Rayla would do this every night.  
“Are you really going to cover this?” Rayla said while giving Callum an intimate show.  
“Oh, I see. Taking advantage of your loving husband? Well then let me return the favor.” Callum said, quickly dropping the now useless piece of clothing. Callum practically jumped on the defenseless elf. Giggling as he kissed her everywhere he could, Rayla grabbed his hair pulling him into a passionate kiss. Without missing a beat, Callum shifted and entered Rayla. Shuddering, Rayla looked up at her husband lovingly. The two kissed, and the rest of the night was filled soft moans of the other’s names.

A poor thirteen-year-old boy sat bored in a meeting in which he knew nothing of the topic.  
“And how does the king favor?”  
“Huh?” Ezran said looking up from bait chewing on the leg of the table and at the groups of council members.  
“This is what I mean. Why do we even need him here, he knows nothing of what it takes to run a country. He’s just a waste of our time.” Ezran looking down at his hands. He had taken the throne three years ago, but still without his official advisor, he sat in a throne far too big for the small boy.  
“That waste of time is your king; I’d suggest you remember that.” A voice boomed in anger from the behind the rude council man, scaring both him and Ezran as well as all the others who hadn’t notice Callum’s entrance. Ezran quickly recognized the voice and looked up to see Callum Glaring at the council man and Rayla leaning from behind him smiling and waving at the young king.  
“P, Prince Callum?! I…forgive me,, it was a poor choice of words.” Callum stood far taller than the old man and just looked as if her were a giant when compared to most other royals. Still glaring at the man, Callum again spoke in his stern ‘warrior’ voice as Ezran put it.  
“You insult my brother, your King, and expect forgiveness. I could very well have your tongue for such insolence!” Callum boomed.  
“I’m sorry my prince, I just..”  
“You, Just. What?”  
“I…I…”  
While Callum was scaring the soul out of the old man, Rayla had gone up to the young prince. After the two hugged, they looked back to see Callum struggling to hold back his smile.  
“As punishment for your insults towards the King of Katolis,” as the council man expected the worst, Callum’s face broke into a childish smile, “You must perform the ‘Jerk face Dance’ at the next royal gala.” All but the old council man was laughing. While everyone was distracted by their own laughter, Callum leaned close to the man.  
“Should I here of you speaking those words again to Ezran, I will rip your tongue from your head myself.” He spoke sternly. While Callum was well mannered, his many battles and indomitable will was terrifying to any who tried to hurt his loved ones. Apparently this council man forgot that, but Callum was happy to provide a reminder. Standing back up to address the entire council, Callum returned to his calmer demeanor. “Greetings everyone. I apologize for my sudden entrance, but I must ask that this meeting be postponed to a later date. I have not seen my brother in some time after all. I would also like to announce that I shall be staying in the castle for the foreseeable future. That being said, I will now be present at all council meetings, acting as the King’s royal advisor.” With words of approval and a welcome home, the council ended their meeting and left the trio alone.  
“Callum!” Ezran shouted in excitement, hugging his brother.  
“Hey bud, how’s it going.” Callum asked, returning to his relaxed voice rather than the one he uses when acting as a prince.  
“I’ve been so bored. These meetings just get longer and longer.” The young kind complained.  
“Where’s Claudia and Soren?” Rayla asked confused by their absence. Callum and Rayla were Ezran’s official advisor and guard, but the siblings filled in when the couple were away, which was far more often than either party would’ve liked.  
“Soren is leading a battalion to aid another kingdom in attacking anti-human activists. And Claudia is in the infirmary, we were attacked a few days ago. No casualties, but a lot of the soldiers got hurt.” Ezran told them, “We barely held them off, I was really scared for a while. But now that you’re here, you’ll beat them right?” Ezran asked the older couple. Rayla and Callum looked at each other and smiled.  
“Well no duh” Rayla told the young king. After another 10 minutes of laughing, talking, and catching up, Callum excused himself going to try and help in healing the soldiers.  
“How did Callum get that scar?” Rayla looked down at Ezran. He held a look of worry.  
“Don’t worry Ezran, Callum’s fine. On our way here, the big idiot thought it was a good idea to combine fire an lightnin while flyin. He fell down and got scraped up. But, he’s Callum. He walked it off.” Rayla told the young king smiling, stretching the truth to spare him the gory details.  
“I really worry for the two of you ya know. I’m scared that the next time you leave will be the last time I see you.” Ezran was watching Callum walk to the infirmary through the window. “I already lost both my parents. I don’t know what I’d do if I lost Callum too.” Rayla didn’t mind when Ezran didn’t say her name, she understood the boy’s worry. Leaning over to hug the boy, Rayla spoke.  
“Don’t worry too much Ezran. It’s Callum, he’s saved me more times than I can count, protected hundreds, and through it all, he’s never been beaten. He worries about you too, that’s why he won’t lose. You and I rely on him and he knows it. Now come on, I can hear your belly growlin. Let’s go raid the kitchen for some sweets.” Rayla said smiling brightly. Ezran took one last look at Callum before turning to catch up to Rayla, now smiling his trademark grin.  
“Claudia? You in here?” Callum called out as he entered the infirmary. Startled by a crashing noise, he looked to one side the building to find Claudia had dropped the papers. Claudia hadn’t changed much in three years. She wore her simple traveling get up believing it to be more comfortable anyway and her hair still had the prominent white stripe. After her father’s attempt to use her and her brother failed, she gave up dark magic and began learning how to do healing magic using special materials to perform spells.  
“Callum? Is that really you?”  
“Uh…..Yeah, who else?” Claudia tackled him into a hug. To her surprise, instead of looking over Callum’s shoulder when she hugged him, she thought she broke her nose on his shoulder.  
“Ow……. Well you’re definitely bigger. And where did that scar come from?!” Callum rubbed the back of his head laughing before telling her all that had happened since they last met. “Wait so you use tattoos to cast spells? That’s genius Callum!”  
“Yeah well it wasn’t my idea entirely. Tianna tried it years ago but it’s a lot different than hand casting. I blew up a few times before I figured it out.” Callum whined a little remembering the first time he tried casting with a tattoo. Rayla just about strangled the boy.  
“So, can I see them?”  
“See what?”  
“The tattoos. Can I see them?”  
“Oh, yeah sure.” Callum stood up taking off his jacket and shirt revealing all the elven symbols.  
“Wow.” Claudia gasped, “Callum, that’s a lot of scars.” She reached a handout to touch the large new scar on his back.  
“Yeah. Cool huh. But anyway, what do you think about the tattoos?” Claudia was still staring at Callum’s scars, mesmerized by the sheer number. What happened to the boy who could barely lift a wooden sword she wondered? Claudia’s thoughts were quickly stopped as Rayla walked into the room.  
“And just what is goin on here?” She asked. Claudia jumped back from Callum who just put his shirt back on.  
“Claudia wanted to see the tattoos. Are those jelly tarts? Ezran hand one over.” Callum said unaware of the awkward tension, chasing after Ezran who was unwilling to share.  
“Uh, hi Rayla. How’s it going?” Claudia asked hoping to ease the feeling in the room.  
“I’m good. But you know,” Rayla said walking closer to the female mage, “I’m havin a hard time walkin after last night.” She said, now draping an arm over Claudia’s shoulder.  
“Last night?” The mage asked confused.  
“Yes. After Callum fucked me. Hard.” Rayla told the mage looking at Callum who had caught his little brother and was walking back to them, jelly tart in his mouth and a small king over his shoulder. Claudia was blood red. Rayla knew Claudia had a small crush on Callum. She also knew that Claudia wouldn’t actually try to do anything nor would Callum ever betray her, Rayla did love teasing the female mage now and again.  
“Please stop doing that.” The mage groaned as Rayla laughed.  
“Everything alright?” Callum asked noticing Claudia’s red face.  
“Yup, everythin’s fine.” Rayla told Callum, “Just girl talk.” Upon hearing ‘girl talk’ Callum dropped Ezran, putting his hands up.  
“Got it. Forgetting it. Staying out of it.”  
“OWWW. Did you have to drop me?” Ezran complained rubbing his butt from the fall. Before anyone could say anything further, the bell signaling that dinner was almost ready rang out.  
“Well we better get going.” Claudia said, grabbing Ezran quickly going to help the boy get ready for the meal. Earning a questioning ‘huh’ from the boy.  
“What was that all about?” Callum asked, confused by the mage’s actions.  
“Territorial instincts.” Rayla replied.  
“Territorial what now?”  
“Never mind.” Rayla said giving Callum a kiss, “Let’s go. We gotta change for dinner. I may need help gettin out of these tight clothes.” Rayla started walking to Callum’s room, swaying her hips at him.  
“How long till dinner?” Callum asked to no one, quickly following after the elf.  
The table was set for the guard. Since Callum was royalty and Rayla was his wife, they were in a different room with other nobles. Chaucer, Seri, and Tianna preferred the guard any way and wove themselves in amongst the other humans at the table, while Decker just collected his food and went off by himself. Everyone in the castle get along with elves, that’s why Rayla and the others feel at ease, but Decker feels surrounded in such a large group.  
“He’s gone off again.” Tianna sighed.  
“Well, can’t say I blame him. Being surrounded by elves I don’t know, or trust doesn’t sound fun to me. No offence.” One of the guards at the table replied.  
“Don’t worry about him. He’ll come around.” Seri spoke, stuffing her mouth with the first full meal they’ve had in a while.  
At the table of nobles, Rayla fidgeted in her seat. Maybe her and Callum’s activity wasn’t smart before dinner, but it was the comments that bothered her more. Rayla had better hearing than humans and heard every single comment made around the large table about her being there.  
“An assassin?”  
“Married to the prince?”  
“Must be threatening the poor boy.”  
“She’s probably just using him to get close enough to kill the king.”  
It’s the last one that got to her. She suddenly felt Callum’s hand grab a hold of hers. Looking at the man smiling, she noticed the soft white glow emanating off his triceps, indicating he had activated a spell. Without saying anything to her, Callum stood suddenly, pulling the elf up with him.  
“Callum? What’re you….” Rayla was cut off by Callum speaking loud for the entire room to hear him.  
“Everyone. I apologize for the sudden interruption, but I’ve failed to properly introduce you all to someone very important to me.” Callum spoke, “I’d like to present to you my wife, Princess Rayla.” Callum emphasized the princess title to the group. Rayla blushed looking around the room awkwardly before bowing her head respectfully. “I also have another announcement. As many of you are well aware, I am a mage. I have access to all types of magic. My specialty is casting spells to enhance certain abilities. For example, during the course of dinner I noticed my wife’s uneasiness, so I took a guess and used a spell to enhance my hearing.” The room became deathly quiet. Rayla looked at Callum now aware of which spell he used. Callum’s expression swiftly turned from polite and happy, to one filled with rage and almost bloodlust, “Allow me to make it clear that I will NOT stand for such insulting words towards her. You are all very well aware of what I can do as a prince. Do not prompt me to show you what I can do with spells. If you have something to say to her, then you will either stand now and say it, or pray to the gods that I do not ever hear of it.” Callum scanned the room for any soul dumb enough to stand, “Sorry for interrupting your dinner.” Callum told them, allowing Rayla to sit back down. “Please enjoy the desert. I’ll be taking my leave now, I bid you all a good night.” Rayla watched as Callum walked to the door and back up to their room.  
“You ok Rayla?” Claudia asked breaking the girl out of her trance.  
“Oh, uh, I’m alright. But I’m worried about Callum. I’ve never seen him that angry before over what someone said.”  
“Well I guess he was hoping that when he got home that all the people would accept you.” Ezran told Rayla. “Just give him some space for a while. We were supposed to have a war meeting after dinner, but I can have Claudia fill in for Callum. Do you want me to say something? What they did needs to be addressed.”  
“Thanks, Ez, but I think Callum said it all.” Rayla said, still looking to where Callum had walked out. “Should I….. Should I go talk to him ya think?”  
“Well, I think Callum wants to be alone, but we all know better than he does sometimes, go after him.” Claudia smiled. Rayla nodded and politely excused herself to find Callum. After a short walk to his room, Rayla opened the door to find a dark room. Being a Moonshadow elf, Rayla had excellent night vision but even so, she could not find Callum. Believing him to be in another room, she turned to leave when a noise stopped her. It was the sound a pencil makes when it hits the ground. Rayla looked again at the center of the room. ‘How did that get there?’ she wondered, picking up the little broken piece of wood. Rayla almost shrieked in fright when she heard her name called. Quickly looking up toward the ceiling, she relaxed noticing Callum drawing very intensively. Callum drew when he was angry, and sad, and happy, the boy was always drawing in his free time. He had yet to notice her walk in though, which confused the elf. ‘why did he say my name?’ she wondered. Rayla removed her large cumbersome dress putting on one of Callum’s tunics and began to climb into the loft Callum had built himself many years ago. Still unaware of his wife’s presence, Callum kept drawing while muttering curses at the nobles who insulted Rayla. ‘Well that explains my name sorta.’ While her husband was distracted in his drawing, Rayla was able to get a good look at his book. Rayla had looked over his shoulder many times while drawing and he even showed her things he drew so she didn’t think it was a problem. The problem was what he was drawing. A flower? No. The nobles on fire? She wished, but no. Callum was busy drawing Rayla. The only thing that surprised her was his choice to make her stomach so large. It took the girl a moment to realize that Callum was drawing what he pictured she’d look like pregnant. She was blushing madly. He wanted children. But could it even happen? What would others think? Rayla’s frantic thinking was suddenly brought to a halt when Callum angrily threw his book across the room, shattering the mirror on the other side.  
“Damn.” The boy cursed.  
“That’s seven years bad luck ya know?” Rayla surprised the young mage.  
“Uh, Rayla! What’re…. What’re you doing here?” He asked hoping he hadn’t seen his drawing.  
“Well it is my room too. I’m allowed in here as much as you are, or do I need permission to enter?” She asked, far snippier than she wished. Callum instantly ducked away from her vision.  
“No, you’re right. Sorry Rayla, I didn’t mean it like that.” He spoke so softly to try and hide the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes. Rayla did not fail to see his emotions. He was never good at hiding them and their bond left nothing to be wondered. She quickly brought the young mage into a tight hug.  
“Callum wait, I’m not mad. I’m worried about you. You left the dinnin room angrier than I’ve ever seen you be with nobles. Why did you get so worked up?” She asked, now sitting in his lap. Callum looked up into her eyes and she could now see the tears beginning to fall.  
“I want this over Rayla. No more fighting, no more hate. I want you to feel safe here. I want the castle to feel like a home. I want you to feel loved, not despised. They look at you and all they bother to see are your horns and they think of all the other elves who hurt them somehow. It’s not fair.” Callum said, tears streaming down his face as he buried his head into Rayla’s chest. They sat their hugging each other for a moment before Rayla spoke softly to the boy in her arms.  
“Callum, its ok. I’m fine. Don’t worry about those morons. They don’t know me. They don’t know us. But you shouldn’t let them get to you. They can say all they want, but they wouldn’t dare try anythin. You’re a prince and Ezran’s the King.” She pulled Callum’s chin, so they were eye to eye. “And for the record. I only need you to love me. I don’t care what anyone else believes. As long as I have you, I’ll never be happier.” She smiled brightly.  
“Even still,” Callum started, “All the hate has to stop. I don’t want to hear it. I don’t want you to go through it. I …..I…”  
“Don’t want our children to deal with it?” She asked. Callum’s eyes grew wide in fear and he tried to move away, but Rayla didn’t budge from her position on his lap. Giving up, Callum looked away from Rayla again. “Callum, look at me please.” To her surprise, he listened, and she saw the shame on his face.  
“You saw the sketch didn’t you. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have drawn that. I know you don’t want kids, but I just started drawing and it…” Rayla listened happily while Callum tried to explain his actions. After a minute of rambling, Rayla cut off his talking with a very passionate kiss. Callum responded immediately, earning a giggle from his wife. Breaking off this kiss, Rayla spoke sweetly.  
“Callum love, I never said I didn’t want children. I simply told you it might be hard. As I’ve told you before, Moonshadow elves are sort of rare and we only become fertile during what humans call a Supermoon and it only last 12 hours.” Callum remembered the last time she mentioned this. They had just finished their first-time making love, completing their bond.  
“Callum,” Rayla gasped. “That was amazing.”  
“I’m sorry.” Was all the young boy said? Rayla turned to see his scared face.  
“For what?” She asked  
“I didn’t pull out at the end. I…” He trailed off. Rayla thought for a moment before understanding his fear.  
“Callum, don’t worry about it. I won’t get pregnant right now. You never have to worry about where you release, in fact, it felt great where you did it. I’ll explain everything later, but I need another round please.” Callum quickly moving past his embarrassment was happy to provide Rayla her request.  
“And Callum. If I’m being quite honest. Let me make this clear” Rayla spoke looking Callum directly in the eye, “I want to have your children. But right now, may not be the best time. So, don’t feel like you can’t dream about it. I do, all the time. I love you and I want a family with you.” There was a moment of quiet before Rayla bent down to kiss Callum. It was soft. A heartfelt kiss that Callum desperately needed. But Callum also needed something else. He was still angry, and he needed a way to release that anger.  
“Callum, are you feelin…..” She was cut off by Callum kissing her. The kiss was not nice, or polite. It was rough and hungry. While Rayla was surprised by his sudden actions, she easily melted to his touch. It was her weakness.  
When her and Callum began to deepen their relationship in the intimate way, he was extremely shy and worried about overstepping any boundaries he thought she had. Even through the years, Callum kept his sweet and thoughtful way of love, and while Rayla absolutely loved the way he treated her like a princess, it was when Callum was demanding that she desired. When he was angry or just in a bad mood, he was almost ruthless when it came to love making. He still never did anything to hurt her, but he certainly never took no for an answer. Rayla loved every part of Callum. But his dark side was her guilty pleasure. Whether he was tearing apart enemies or threatening nobles, Callum became a different person, his sole mission would be to destroy whatever threatened his goal, Rayla. She nicknamed it ‘Dark Callum’. And right now, ‘Dark Callum’ was forcing her onto the bed. While she never denied his advances, because she wanted him just as badly, resisting a little would fuel the fire that was Callum’s need for her. Callum was without any doubt stronger than she was, but he never used his strength to actually force her. She opened her eyes when she felt Callum stop moving. He was looking deep in her eyes for his wife to give her permission to which she responded with a kiss and the rest of the nights air was filled with loud moans and sounds that were undeniable sounds of love making.  
Rayla woke up the next morning feeling complete. Without needing to open her eyes, she knew where her husband was. Rayla’s body was pushed against Callum protectively. She snuggled herself tighter against her husband’s bare body. She smiled hearing his soft breathes and strong heartbeat. Rayla didn’t know how to explain it but Callum’s heartbeat could end all war with the way it made her feel, yet Rayla was impossibly greedy and would never share this moment with anyone. She smiled feeling as everything was perfect for her. Well other than the throbbing from in between her legs. It wasn’t painful, but it told her walking would be extremely difficult. Rayla thought about what happened yesterday. Callum will never admit id but he’s hurting far more than he shows. To anyone else, he looks like a royal. They see the smiles, waves, the commanding voice. But its Rayla who sees the side of Callum filled with pain. She’s been there for the tears, the panic attacks, the nightmares, she’s seen all of it. Who could blame him? His real father died, his mother died when he was little, his step father died and he kept it a secret from his little brother, then it was up to him to protect little dragon for the fate of the world, and now he faces the world every time he tells Rayla he loves her. She’s never complained about it. He’s been there for her when she cries about losing her parents and when Rayla found out about Runaan’s death, she treated everyone awfully. Despite the cold shoulder, sleeping alone, being ignored, Callum never let Rayla be alone. She hated it then, but she loves him all the more now. Every hardship has only pulled them together. Rayla was pulled from her daydreaming as Callum grumbled awake. She tilted her head up at him and giggled as the sun’s early morning rays hit Callum directly in the eyes.  
“Mornin handsome.” She beamed.  
“Good morning agra.” He grumbled.  
“Do we have anywhere to be or is stayin in bed an option?” Rayla asked playing with Callum’s messy hair.  
“After last night, I do not care. I’m staying in bed and I’m holding you prisoner.” He replied slightly squeezing Rayla. She kissed the still half-asleep mage and snuggled closer to listen to his heartbeat yet again.  
“That’s fine by me.”  
While the two stayed in bed, the rest of the castle was already well into their morning routine.  
“Leave those two alone. If you pass Callum’s chambers, just be as quiet as you can.” Claudia told the maids and guards gathered in the courtyard before they took to their duties.  
“Morning Clauds.” Soren spoke, surprising the female mage, “Need me anywhere?” Soren and General Amaya had returned to the castle just after dark, so they and their soldiers were given the day to rest.  
“In bed, you need to rest.”  
“I’ve been on high alert for 5 days straight. It’ll take a little to settle back down again.” Soren stood just over six foot three and, like Callum, gained muscle through many battles and training. Instead of his clean-cut hair, it’s now shaggy and messy from constant field battle. While his hair may be messy, he still kept a clean-shaven face. Through his many battles, Soren has received his fair share of scars, most prominent would be the one he got fighting an orc as his men escaped. The orc’s axe had cut into him from the joint on his jaw and trace to the outside of his chest. To most people’s surprise though, he won the fight. Soren become known as the best swordsman in the land. Since losing and regaining his legs, Soren made a promise to his sister that she’d never have to do that again. So, to keep his promise, he’s never lost a fight.  
“Whatever, I didn’t plan on having you so you can do as you please and help out.” Claudia said. “I have to head over to the kitchen, something about a chicken shortage. Ezrans been eating us out of house and home.”  
“I’ll just walk around the walls then.” He shouted at Claudia.  
Elsewhere in the castle, General Amaya was well awake and had taken to the training room. She wanted to learn all she could from the new elven warriors living in the castle. As Amaya and Chaucer sparred, Decker was having a fit, again.  
“Oh, so they get the royal treatment while we get the dirt, ain’t that just fair.”  
“Decker why are you so critical. Callum IS the prince and Rayla is his wife making her a princess. They automatically have more rights here. And besides, if this is how dirt is treated, I’ll happily be dirt.” Seri said while stretching.  
“Still, they’re still in bed doing nothing. While we are here training.”  
“Well Decker, we are under Callum and Rayla’s command. No one other than them or Ezran are able to order us around so technically you can be in bed still if you wanted. And you’re the only one who cares this much. Those two deserve as much time as they can get. In fact, I hope they never have to leave each other’s side again. After all that they’ve each gone through, they deserve the happy ending.”  
“Whatever. Chaucer! Let me spar with the general for a little. She looks like she’s good.” Happy to have a break from the human warrior, Chaucer put his hand in the shape of a ‘T’ to tell Amaya to stop training. As Decker walked over, Chaucer signaled that he and Decker would trade places. Understanding, Amaya simply nodded her head, readying herself for Decker.  
“Gods, she hits like a truck.” Chaucer complained while rubbing his neck. “For the record, I’m with you two on the whole Rayllum thing.”  
“Rayllum?” Seri questioned.  
“Yeah Rayllum. Callum and Rayla. Rayllum.”  
“Chaucer. You are and idiot.”  
“Miss Claudia? The King requests your presence in the throne room. Miss Astoria has returned from her trip.” Claudia nodded to the maid and quickly made her way to meet Ezran. Claudia entered Ezran’s throne room to see his and Astoria laughing.  
“I miss something?” Claudia asked alerting the pair to her presence.  
“Oh Rayla. No Ezran was just catching my up on what I’ve missed. I just heard of Rayla and Callum’s arrival and his strange punishment he gave that council man.”  
“Punishment?” Claudia asked.  
“Yeah! He said I was a waste of the council’s time so Callum told him he had to do the ‘jerk face’ dance at the next gala.” Ezran said smiling.  
“Well leave it to Callum to be creative I guess. So anyway, what did ya need me for?”  
“Well we wanted your opinion since I haven’t seen Callum all morning.”  
“Oh right. Sorry but I told everyone to leave him and Rayla alone. So whacha got?”  
“Well things have been pretty quiet recently and since Callum and Rayla’s wedding anniversary is coming up, we were thinking about throwing them a party. Astoria and I both agree to do it for them considering all they’ve done with little thanks, but since I trust most things to you, I don’t wanna stress you out over organizing a party if you think it’ll be too much.” Claudia beamed at the small king. She felt honored to be trusted with organizing it.  
“That sounds great Ez.” She spoke, then asked him a question she just thought about, “Uh, how long do I have?” A smiling Ezran spoke as if there was no problem.  
“4 days.”  
“Callum, you really are amazing.” Rayla spoke between breathes. The two had spent their morning cuddling laughing and making love many times each. They just finished another round and were cuddling on the bed, their slick bodies telling them to relax.  
“Well if you’re saying that, then I did something right.” Callum joked earning a tired giggle from the elf he was holding onto protectively. He watched as Rayla drifted off to sleep. His eyes shot opened when he heard a soft knock at the door. Rayla was still sleeping so he covered her with the blankets, threw on some pants, and opened the door.  
“Astoria?” He whispered. Understanding the situation, she responded in a whisper.  
“Meet me in the library when you’re ready and let the girl sleep. By the looks of you, she’ll need the rest.” Astoria teased, walking in the direction of the castle’s library. Ten minutes later, Callum arrived freshly bathed and fully clothed in all but his jacket and scarf. Astoria stood and gave the boy a hug.  
“It’s been a while Callum. How has everything been?”  
“It’s been rough the last couple days but overall its pretty good going.”  
“I see you’ve acquired a new scar. Lot of fights recently?”  
“Only one fight at a small border town but the scar happened when I tried combining fire and lightning magic, while flying.”  
“Can’t you perform all your spells at once already?”  
“Yes, but I was trying to actually combine the two spells, not just simultaneously use both.”  
“Callum. That was dumb. I’m sure Rayla yelled at you for it.  
“Hehe, Yeah.”  
“So anyhow, I was meaning to ask. What are you going to do for your anniversary? Any plans?”  
“Truthfully? I haven’t even thought about it till now. With everything that’s happened, I didn’t even realize it was that close.”  
“Callum, its 4 days away.”  
“Oh shit.”  
“You are very lucky that girl loves you. Calm down. Don’t make plans, just wait. But that’s all you heard from me.” She said standing. “Now I can hear a young elf looking for her husband. It looks like you’re needed. It’s good to see you again Callum, now get moving.”  
“Thanks, good seeing you.” Callum called, quickly walking back to find Rayla.  
Rayla woke up alone in their bed cold. She worried where Callum was. Looking around the room, she knew he didn’t go far since his jacket and scarf were still hanging in corner. Slowly sitting up, Rayla saw the note on the night table next to the bed. Picking up, it read, Rayla, Astoria came to our room just after you fell asleep. She asked me to meet her in the library. Don’t strain yourself. I know you’re gonna be sore. Love you. Rayla placed the note back on the table and tried to stand up. After a few failed attempts, Rayla finally stood straight and walked to her wardrobe to find clothes. She shuffled through dress after drees trying to find her regular clothes. ‘The maids must’ve taken them while we were at dinner.’ She finally decided on a purple sundress. Deciding to just leave her hair down, Rayla put on a pair of flats and exited her room walking toward the kitchen in hopes of getting something to eat. Walking was surely difficult, but Rayla had been through it many times before so she knew to just take her time. Tired from her and Callum’s many intimate activities, as well as being deliriously hungry, the elf failed to notice she was being followed. Rayla let out a loud ‘eep’ as she was lifted in a bridal carry by her husband.  
“Callum! Don’t do that. Ya scared me half to death!” She complained as Callum laughed happily.  
“Sorry agra. It was too easy. How many people can say they snuck up on a moonshadow elf?” He joked.  
“Ha, very funny. Now you can carry me to the kitchen, I’m starved thanks to you.”  
“Me? What did I do?”  
“The same reason I can’t walk straight.”  
“Oh. Well, the kitchen it is.” The couple passed by a few older maids who just smiled at the happy pair.  
“What a gentleman.”  
“How lovely.”  
“Treat her well Callum.”  
Rayla blushed from all the attention, but Callum was happy to hear that the people who raised him approved of his wife at least. Upon reaching the door, Callum let Rayla stand on her own and they walked inside.  
“Hey Mr. Hendrickson. Got any food? We missed breakfast, and lunch.” Callum said bashfully. Rayla looked at who she guessed was one of the chefs as he turned around.  
“Callum my boy, I’ve already told you to just call me Will.” William Hendrickson was a long-time part of the castle’s food staff. He stood around 6 foot 10 and was built like an ox. He had thick red hair and a dark red beard to match, both of them braided in a very intricate way. “We still have some stew from lunch left over, Ill heat it up for you, two?” He said bending down to look at Rayla closer. She blushed at the attention. After a minute of silence, he let out a hearty laugh. Slapping Callum on the back, he spoke, “Well done lad. You’ve found yourself quite the beautiful wife. Greetings lassie, ma names William Hendrickson.” He spoke smiling.  
“Oh, um. Hi I’m Rayla.”  
“Well it’s nice to meet ya Rayla. You two can have a seat and I’ll bring your food out when its ready.” Will told the two. Callum led Rayla to the private table in the back and sat down.  
“Well he’s certainly nice.” Rayla said.  
“Yeah. He was just a dish washer when I was younger. When he got promoted to a chef, he always let me and Ezran get away with stealing sweets. Will is a good guy.” Callum smiled remembering all the fun moments he and Ez had with William.  
“Foods ready. There ya go. Stew and a biscuit. I’ve got to get to helpin for dinner but if you need me just holler.”  
“Ok, thank you William.”  
“No problem lass, enjoy your meal.”  
The two eat in peaceful silence while elsewhere in the castle, Soren and Chaucer were helping Claudia prepare for the party.  
“You really think the ballroom alone will be big enough?” Soren asked, “We have to entertain two large groups and considering who Rayla and Callum are, it’ll be a lot of people.”  
“Don’t worry Soren, Astoria and I are working on the invitation list. It’s not gonna be an open party. Besides, they wouldn’t want a large party anyway.”  
“I’d be more worried about what food you’re gonna serve. Rayla is picky when in large groups.” Chaucer spoke up.  
“Don’t worry about food. Astoria already sent Seri and Tianna to get all of Rayla’s favorites as well as whatever else they can think of.” Claudia replied.  
“How’s it going?” Ezran asked walking into the room, Astoria right behind him.  
“Oh, Ezran. So far its good. Tomorrow is when we start the decorating.” She beamed.  
“Wonderful. I assume you took advantage of the moon right?” Astoria asked.  
“Uh, Moon?”  
“Oh yes. It’ll be a full moon.”  
“I’ll be right back!” Claudia yelled sprinting through the doors.  
The next few days went by quick. Callum and Ezran spent a lot of the daytime in meetings going over different things. Claudia and her help set up for the anniversary party. Astoria and Rayla spent time catching up and talking about their next move against the anti-human/elven groups. The day of the anniversary, Rayla woke up to Callum playing with her long white hair.  
“Can I help ya?” She asked sarcastically.  
“Just admiring the goddess in front of me. The same one I’ve been married to for now a full year.” Rayla’s eyes went wide upon hearing this.  
“Oh my god, Callum! I’m so sorry, I forgot about it.” She said covering her mouth. Callum simply smiled at her.  
“Good. That means it’s that much more of a good surprise.”  
“But Callum, I’m supposed to remember things like this. I just got caught up it othe….” She was cut off by Callum kissing her.  
“I can’t talk now. I’m needed elsewhere.” Rayla was confused by his words until he disappeared under the covers and she felt his warm tongue give her wonderful sensations.  
“Seri. Is everything on schedule for the food.” Claudia asked walking into the kitchen.  
“Yup. We had to substitute some ingredients but the moonberry cake will be good to go. Luckily Will had plenty of ingredients on hand and the batter tastes the same. We have a sample in the oven to make sure the final product is good.” Seri told her.  
“Great. I’m gonna go check on the boys. Let me know if anything happens.” Claudia waved as she made her way to the ballroom. As she walked into the room, Chaucer, Soren, and Decker were hanging the large glass moon wear the chandelier usually hung.  
“Decker. Take the weight while we tie it off.” Soren called out.  
“Just hurry.” Decker replied. Claudia looked around the room in awe. She had left the decorating to the boys and they really had outdone themselves. White stars lined the now dark blue ceiling, the large window/ doorways were lined with white drapes, and the glass moon held a slight purple tint to it. The tables had center pieces made from small stacks of books with a paintbrush shaped candle on each.  
“Guys this is perfect. How did you even get a glass moon that big?” Claudia asked in astonishment.  
“You can thank Tianna for that. She was up all night using different spells to mold, color, and detail the moon. I told her to take the morning off, but she’ll be here for the party.” Chaucer replied.  
“By the way Claudia,” Soren spoke in a slightly teasing voice, “Corvus gets back today. You gonna ask him to dance?” Claudia has had a long-time crush on Corvus. Unlike Callum which is more of a childhood crush, She and Corvus have spent many nights together, but neither has tried for something more.  
“I…. Uh….. I….” Claudia stuttered trying to think of something to say. Soren was howling in laughter. He loved his sister. He also loved teasing her to no end. “I hate you.” She muttered.  
For the rest of the day, everyone was buzzing around the castle in preparation for the party while the two lovers left for a picnic, way from others. While they were out, Rayla ‘accidentally’ smeared jelly on Callum’s cheek. It took him only a minute to catch the laughing elf and get revenge by rubbing his cheek all over her face. After the two cleaned up and finished eating, they relaxed under the cover of a tree. Rayla laid down on her side and smiled as she watched Callum draw. She always loved how focused he’d get while drawing. Rayla closed her eyes and just relaxed in the warm weather. After about 5 minutes, Callum closed his book and laid next to Rayla.  
“You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” He said kissing the young elf.  
“Do you actively try to be this charmin or are ya just that good?” Rayla asked resting her chin on Callum’s chest.  
“For you, I’m always the best.”  
“Oh, how right you are.” Rayla kissed Callum this time. With the sun starting to set, the lovers decided to head back to the castle. Upon arriving though, they were surprised to see their friend waiting for them. All of their friends.  
“SURPRISE!” They all yelled in unison.  
“What’s this all about?” Rayla asked, amazed to see her friends in the castle.  
“Well we figured you two needed a thank you for all that you’ve done. Since it was your wedding anniversary, it was agreed to throw you a party.” Astoria spoke, smiling at the two lovers, “To Callum and Rayla.” She spoke lifter her glass in the air.  
“Here here!” Everyone chanted.  
“I don’t know what to say. But, uh, thanks guys.” Callum spoke. “I’ll go drop this off in our room, be right back.” He gave Rayla a kiss before to put away the bags he had brought with them. Once he entered his room and put the bags away, he was about to leave when the door was slammed shut.  
“Uh. What?” He asked to no one.  
“Sorry, but I think we should talk.” Callum violently spun around to see a tall figure covered in a black cloak standing next to the open window. Keeping his composer, Callum spoke.  
“Who are you?”  
“Ah. What’s the matter? You don’t recognize me? I guess you wouldn’t, I left before you were 2. Here, take a good look.” The man spoke, walking into the light. “Remember me yet?” Callum’s jaw dropped. There, in the light, he saw the image of his father. Callum quickly collected himself.  
“It’s a nice trick, but my father is dead. Now who are you?”  
“Is that what your mother told you? That I was dead? Well, let’s have a little history lesson. 16 years ago, I was approached by an elf who told me to go to Xadia with her to learn magic. She told me I would be strong enough to make a difference in the world. At first I blew her off, but before I could get the guards, she told me to try to perform a spell. So, I humored her in order to avoid a fight. She showed me the motions and then gave me a mouse, telling me ‘A sacrifice must be maid’. It was just a mouse, so I complied then did the spell. To my amazement, it worked. We spoke more and she told me I could bring you and Sarai. When I came home, Sarai was not budging in her stance to remain in Katolis. We had a fight and the rest is history.”  
“Wait, you can do magic?”  
“Of course, boy. Watch.” As Adonis moved his hand, Callum stepped back, still cautious of the man in front of him. “I’ll use your favorite. Fulminis.” As he spoke, his arm was covered in lightning. Callum’s eyes grew in surprise.  
“Ok. I believe you. But what are you doing here, and why now?”  
“Callum, you are in your prime. I’m here to take you to learn magic beyond imagination. No one has ever heard of another mage who could match your abilities. But there’s still so much for you to learn. Come with me and we’ll rule over all the land.” Callum didn’t even hesitate.  
“No” Callum spoke sternly.  
“What?”  
“I said, no. What you do isn’t magic. Its murder, abusing the art. That explains the village you killed.”  
“They were merely a part of a larger picture. I needed the power and it was there.”  
“I can already do magic, drawing from the six primal sources. What you do is black magic.” Callum spoke readying himself for a fight. “And I hunt down black magic users to stop to people like you.” Callum told the older man. Adonis just sighed,  
“Well, can’t say I didn’t try. Crepitus.”  
A massive explosion enveloping Callum’s room shook the castle, scaring everyone at the party. Quickly running to the window, Rayla saw the entirety of Callum’s room had been blown off the castle. Amaya was quick to respond, signing fast enough to make Gren struggle keeping up,  
“Protect the King. Soren gather your troops. Claudia, stay with Princess Rayla. My troops, with me. Decker, your team should come as well.” He spoke quickly  
“Wait! I can’t stay here. What if Callum’s in trouble?” Rayla yelled out in anger. Amaya was quick to respond. Gren spoke,  
“Rayla, my orders are to protect you. They are given to me by the King as well as your husband. So, until I am told otherwise, you shall stay here where it’s safe.” Rayla was about to argue back when Claudia used a paralyzing spell on her. Gren caught her before she could fall and sat her in the chair next to them.  
“Claudia?! What did you do?”  
“I’m sorry, but Callum would kill us if you got hurt. It’s for the better this way.” Before Rayla could argue any further, Amaya and the rest were already running towards Callum’s room.  
“Fulgur Gladio!” Callum shouted, a massive bolt of lightning shooting at Adonis.  
“Clipeum.” Adonis’ body was covered in a shell, protecting himself from Callum’s attack. “Must you continue this Callum? You may overpower me in raw strength, but your experience is lacking in this fight.”  
“Oh, shut the fuck up. Infernum Est Ira!”  
“Reflectunt.” Adonis roared, bouncing Callum’s attack back at him, hitting the young mage head on. “Hastam.” Adonis raised his arm, shooting a magic spear and shot it at Callum. The spear missed Callum’s chest, but it tore through his arm, severing it from the elbow down. Callum let out a pained cry. Rayla’s ears shot up hearing this.  
“Callum no!”  
“I told you, you should have come boy. Now I’m going to have to punish you first. I hear you have a wife now. I’m betting she’s in that large room filled with people. I’ll be back.”  
“No. Adonis. Don’t you touch her! Adonis! I’ll kill you. ADONIS!”  
Amaya and the rest turned the last corner and came face to face with the dark mage.  
“Oh, the walking tin cans. I’d take your souls, but I’m on a timetable right now. Crepitus.”  
“Get down!” Decker shouted taking the shield Amaya carried, blocking the group from the attack. Decker was shot into the wall behind them. Amaya looked at Gren and he nodded. Both sprinted at the hooded mage.  
“How amusing. You’re still alive.” Adonis lifted his head so Amaya could see him. In her moment of shock in seeing her ex brother-in-law, Adonis stuck her and Gren down. “Impetus.” A strong wind shot Gren into Amaya, slamming them both into the wall, knocking them out.  
“Chaucer give me a hand. Seri, I need an enchantment.” Soren called, charging at Adonis with Chaucer right behind him.  
“Et brachium meum confirmabit vos, et ferrum acuant!” Soren’s arms and sword glowed brightly as he swung at the mage. Unfortunately, his attack was stopped by a single finger.  
“Chaucer, now!” Soren yelled. Chaucer jumped over Soren to attack the mage but was instantly handled by Adonis.  
“Gravitas.” Chaucer slammed down on top on Soren and bother were being crushed by the force enacted on them. “I’ve grown tired of these games. Respirare furantur.” One by one, the rest of the group fell, their breath seeming to force its way out of their bodies.  
Callum forced himself to stand, what was left of his arm still bleeding. ‘Rayla. I have to save Rayla’ Was his only thought as he began to walk back to the ballroom. He past his friends, unaware of them, focused solely on his mission.  
“Where’s the little elf that Callum married?” Adonis demanded, entering the ballroom.  
“Claudia, release my spell now.”  
“Right. Solv..” Claudia was cut off by the mage shouting,  
“Silentium!” Claudia could no longer speak. “A mage can’t cast if they can’t speak. Now as for you.” Adonis spoke, walking closer to Rayla, “I’ve always wondered if the soul bind you performed would actually kill the other. Let’s find out shall we?” Just as Adonis was about to touch Rayla, Decker swung the shield, throwing the mage across the room with the force.  
“I’m tougher that that wall asshole. Bring it!” Decker shouted angrily.  
“Such insolence!” Adonis shouted at the large elf. “I’ll have your head for that.” But before Adonis could do anything, Callum cut him off with a spell.  
“Cavea principalis in infernum.” Adonis was surrounded by a cage of fire. Everyone looked to see Callum, beaten from the battle, and they were silent as they saw the empty space where his arm should be. Callum walked next to Rayla.  
“Callum what happened? Are you…”? She was cut off by Callum kissing her. He placed his sketchbook in her lap. Using his blood, he drew a line through the mark on her hand.  
“I’m sorry. Rayla, I love you. Absolvisti amantes animarum.” Rayla’s mark burned and suddenly, she couldn’t feel Callum anymore. Scared, she looked to the mage.  
“Callum what did you do?”  
“Decker look at me. You are her protector. Make sure she lives through this. Get her to safety and take Claudia.” Understanding Callum, Decker just nodded his head grabbing both girls.  
“Everyone out now!” Decker shouted, sprinting out of the ballroom doors.  
“Interesting plan, son. Severing your link so she wouldn’t die. What are you gonna do next?”  
“This.” Callum began chanting. “Orci princeps, tibi ut hac aeterna animadversione….”  
“No…. No! Are you crazy boy! That spell will kill us both!” Adonis shouted. Callum knew this and continued the spell. It was Callum’s only chance at protecting everyone.  
“Et merces mea tibi!” A blood red light filled the room, as a hooded figure appeared from between the two mages. It stuck it’s hand out and grabbed Adonis, pulling him into the ground with it. Moments later, another figure appeared before Callum, holding out its hand for Callum to grab. ‘Goodbye everyone. Take care’ but as Callum reached for the figure’s hand, he heard another spell get cast.  
“Ego quaeritur largitoris vitae est ipsum esse judico ego animadverto si dignus sit, secundam fortunam!” Callum was surrounded by white light, forcing the hooded figure to disappear. But before Callum could see what was happening, he passed out from his blood loss.  
“Hoc solvere ruris erant magicae.” Tianna spoke, releasing the silence spell on Claudia.  
“That’s better, thanks.” Claudia said, turning to face Rayla, “Solvite.” Once Rayla was able to move again, she sprinted back into the castle, ducking away from anyone who tried to stop her. All she wanted was to see Callum. She ran through the ballrooms doors just to find an empty burnt room. Rayla slumped to her knees, crying over the large bloodstain on the floor, the only thing left of Callum. Astoria followed Rayla into the room and she tried comforting the heartbroken girl.  
“Rayla. Its ok. Let it out.” Rayla looked down at her hands. A glimmer of hope she though.  
“Wait. If I’m not dead then Callum is still alive right?” She said showing Astoria her mark. But Astoria just shook her head lowering Rayla’s hand so she could look the girl in the eye.  
“Rayla, there’s something I must tell you. When you married the boy, he came to me and asked if I could help him find a way to break the bond. When I questioned why he would want to, he told me that if you were to ever have children then he didn’t want the both of you to die and leave them with no one. So, I agreed and surprisingly enough, we found a way. That mark Callum drew with his blood was seal suppression magic. Until the castor removes the blood, your mark is just a symbol. I’m sorry Rayla. Callum is gone.”  
Rayla broke.  
The next few weeks were horrible for the whole castle. Everyone in the castle knew Callum as either a son, friend, or mentor. Everyone was hurting, but none hurt more than the two who called Callum husband and brother. Ezran had cried for days, each of his friends trying to be there for him but they knew nothing would really help. Amaya spent most nights drinking alone in the old barn’s loft, where Callum would always hide when they played hide and seek together. Rayla didn’t cry after Astoria told her Callum was dead. She just turned into a lifeless husk. She couldn’t comprehend anything. The only thing she’d do was look through Callum’s sketchbook, a single tear would always fall when she reached the last drawing. It was of Rayla on their picnic, eyes clothes, sun rays glistening off her. Callum captured every detail from the single hair falling down her face, to each crease in the dress she was wearing. It was the most beautiful piece in his book, and it killed her every time she saw it. No one had yet to even mention rebuilding Callum’s chambers. All that was done was a tarp now covered the hole in the castle. To the rest of the world, the castle of Katolis was dead.  
“Ezran needs to make a statement. I know he’s hurting, but we can’t keep pushing off the problem. The country believes he is dead. Even if he just stands there. We need something to show the people.” One of the council men asked.  
“I know. But I haven’t even seen his eyes in 3 weeks. You need to buy more time. Yes, they need to see him, but they can’t see him like this.” Claudia spoke softly. Since the King, Princess, and their leading general were all too distraught to run a kingdom, the council had been doing what they can, while Claudia and Soren did what they could to help.  
“I wish we weren’t in this situation. Why is it that the ones who want to live the most die, while us old folk who have nothing left keep living? What’s the lesson in that I wonder?” The council men spoke before leaving. Claudia turned to look at Callum’s chair in the throne room. Never had it looked so empty. A crack of lightning shocked Claudia out of her thoughts. It struck again, this time though, something caught her eye. Lightning struck again. Each time, it struck the same place, and each time it was the same prominent blue color that Callum’s lightning was.  
Off deep in the forest, an old female elf tended to a wounded young mage. Covered in festering wounds and missing an arm, the old elf was simply amazed at his resilience. Lost in thought, she jumped when lightning struck just outside the window. Her attention was drawn outside the window as lightning struck again in the place as before, and then yet again in the same spot. When she looked back at the boy, she saw two bright green eyes looking back at her. He tried to speak, but nothing would come out of the boy’s throat. The elf quickly left the room, leaving the injured boy alone. He looked around the room. He was in what looked to be a hospital room. He looked down at himself. Covered in many bandages, telling him he’s hurt. He froze once he noticed his arm. What was left of it at least.  
“Fantastic, you’re awake!” A voice exclaimed, pulling the mage’s attention from his missing appendage. “Now I’m sure you have lots of questions, but as you’re aware, you can’t speak. Don’t worry, it’s not permanent, but it will take more time to heal. As for your arm.” The elf spoke, lifting his arm to check the bandages, “fortunately you still have the elbow joint and enough of the forearm for the phantom limb spell to work. Your wounds are healing nicely and you’ve already, subconsciously, done most of the work. So, with that being said, lets catch you up on the situation, shall we. Callum?”  
Claudia sprinted through the castle walls looking for Soren. He was in the training room when she came across him.  
“Soren!”  
“Huh?” He said turning away from the punching bag.  
“Soren, he’s alive. I know it.”  
“Who, Callum? Claudia, please don’t do this again. Callum is dead.”  
“No, he’s not. I just saw something that proves it.”  
“Fine. What did you see?”  
“Blue lightning. Like Callum’s blue lightning.” She looked at Soren, waiting for the boy’s reaction.  
“Clauds, you sure you weren’t just seeing things? Lightning can look blue and…” he was cut off.  
“No. I mean it was Callum’s deep blue color. And Soren, I just saw it.”  
“Ok, so what if you just saw it. It… could’ve….” Soren went silent as he tried to listen for either rain, or thunder. Hearing neither, he rushed over to the window in the hall to see a bright sunny day.  
“Soren, how often does lightning strike on such a nice day?” Soren was silent as his sister spoke. ‘Callum, are you actually alive?’ he thought. “Come on, I’ll show you were I saw it.  
In the library, Rayla and Callum’s team sat silently, still in shock from the recent loss. They were brought from their own thoughts as the doors flew open, Soren and Claudia walked quickly, wearing their gear.  
“Let’s go.” Soren ordered, “We may have found something.”  
“Like what? Did ya actually find a girlfriend?” Decker spoke sarcastically.  
“Callum.” Claudia told. The whole group sat up straight trying to find the twisted smile on the girl’s face, thinking it was horrible joke. “We need to move quickly. But don’t tell anyone, it’s still only a chance.”  
“So that’s everything. That brings us to now” the elf spoke as Callum struggled to sit up.  
“I…. I… nee…” he forced out. The elf was quick to help him lean against the wall.  
“You mustn’t strain yourself. Here, write down what you must say.” Luckily, the arm that was severed was Callum’s off hand meaning he could still write and draw. He quickly jotted down his question.  
‘Do they know I’m alive?’  
“No. We haven’t tried contacting them because I wasn’t sure if you’d make it.”  
‘When can I see them?’ The elf sighed reading this.  
“Unfortunately, I don’t believe that to be the best idea. Callum, I am the one who saved you from making a mistake and killing yourself. My name is Ghia. I’m a mage and when I stopped your spell, your father was released from it as well. He wants to make you suffer, now more than ever. If he knows you still live, he’ll just come after you again. And if your last encounter was any indication, he’ll beat you again. Callum, you are the most powerful mage to ever live. But you don’t utilize your spells to their full potential. For instance, Fulminis. It’s by far your favorite spell, correct?” Callum nodded. “Well when you use it, it either manifests as a single bolt of lightning or sends a shockwave around you. That spell is supposed to summon a massive thunderstorm able to vaporize any obstacle in your path. You see Callum, you have only learned what the books teach. I will show you how to unlock the full extent of your power so that you will always be able to protect your loved ones. But first, we need to either wait for your voice to heal or you need to learn how to cast without words.” As the elf said this, Callum wondered.  
‘Why can’t I speak?’ Callum wrote.  
“Well, when you cast the Devil’s cage spell, it tore you apart from the inside. Its why I wasn’t sure you’d wake up; you were asleep for so long.”  
‘How long?’  
“Callum, you’ve been in a coma for almost two months.”  
Soren and Claudia waited just outside the forest tree line, waiting for their elven companions to arrive.  
“You really think it’s Callum?” Soren asked.  
“I don’t know. I hope it is.”  
“Well let’s get going. I can’t see Rayla like this anymore” Seri spoke, with the rest behind her. Over the last three years, Rayla and Seri had grown close like sisters. When Rayla wasn’t with Callum, you’d likely find her and Seri laughing over anything. Seri was determined to find Callum. “Lead the way.”  
“Hey Clauds, what did you tell the council to convince them to let us go?” Soren asked.  
“Oh, I told them that we were going to aid the border town that they came through. I bought us one month.” She told the whole group.  
“No time to waste then. After you.” Chaucer said, pushing the group onward.  
It’s been 3 days since Callum woke from his comma and he wasted no time in trying to learn how to cast magic without speaking. Certain body enhancing spell worked. He didn’t need to speak to enhance is sight or hearing, he could also enchant minor healing spells. But he couldn’t do more than that. Frustrated, Callum threw the book he was reading, hitting the door frame just as Ghia walked in. Picking up the book, she walked to Callum.  
“If getting angry was how one could learn impossible things than we’d all be extraordinary. Being honest, I’m amazed you perform any spells without verbally chanting them. When I mentioned casting without talking, I was joking Callum. Yet here you are, again proving just how amazing you are.” Ghia told the young mage, lifting his spirits if only a little. “Now, come. The enchantress is ready to get you a new arm.” Callum stood and followed Ghia. He had never heard of Phantom limb magic. He was told that it would replace his missing arm, though there would be differences. Some were obvious, such as the limb would be pure white. Another obvious difference is that if it ever received damage, he’d feel the damage itself, but it wouldn’t hurt, and it would quickly heal itself. Otherwise, it would be like his old arm. He’d be able to feel things, cast magic, and the best part is that its others wouldn’t feel any difference with it and his real arm. Callum followed Ghia to the operation room, listening to her as she spoke. “Now Callum, I won’t lie to you, it’s going to hurt a lot. The enchantress has to force your wound to reopen in order to perform the spell. Once connected, it won’t be able to move, but that’s normal. You’ll have to wear a sling for a few days until you can move it. Just relax, take it easy and let her do her work. Go on in.” Ghia said, gesturing to the room ahead of Callum. He walked in, looking at the elf kneeling in the center of the room. Noticing Callum’s entrance, the elf picked her head up to look at Callum.  
“Greetings child, I am Barraka. I must warn you before we do this that the pain is far greater than anything you’ve felt before. When I replaced Ghia’s leg, she was bedridden for almost a week.” Barraka took a moment to see any hint of hesitation in Callum’s eyes. Please wen she could only see fire, she beckoned the boy to lay down in front of her. “I can tell you have a goal. That fire in your eye shows unwavering passion. Hold onto that young man. Never forget what it took for you to achieve your mission, and when you see her again, never let her go.” The elf spoke, smiling. Callum was shocked that she knew of Rayla, but before he could do anything to show question, he felt his stump being torn open from the inside as the elf began her spell.  
“Soren lets rest for the night. It’s getting dark and we need to get a fire going.” Decker called to Soren who was determined to find their missing friend. Begrudgingly he agreed. He knew that they were still on schedule, but he wanted to get to the spot as soon as possible. Quickly setting up camp for the night, the group sat by the fire, eating assorted berries and a few squirrels that Chaucer had caught throughout the day.  
“I know it’s a little late to ask, but how do you know where we’re going and when we’ll get there?” Tianna asked. Claudia swallowed her food then spoke.  
“Well, back in the castle, we measured the distance to where I saw the lightning strike, but since an exact location would’ve been impossible to select, I accounted for a 10-mile radius from where I measured to. Did a little math for time, and I came up with about 10 days to get to my mark, added another 10 to get back, and since I gave us a large are, I gave another ten. I figured that telling the council 1 month would make the calendar cleaner.” She spoke.  
“So, after another week of walking, we’ll get to the possible location?”  
“Unfortunately, I rushed to get Soren before I did the measuring, so I went off of memory. There was no way to be exact.”  
“We’ll something is better than nothing. I just really hope we find him. Ez, Amaya, and especially Rayla aren’t even coping. They’re just suffering. Without them being able to function, both Katolis and the alliance will lose hope. Everyone relied on Callum, yet we all failed to realize just how much.” Soren spoke. “If I ever get my hands on that mage, I’ll kill him.” Soren spoke with such malice that it surprised Claudia. She had never heard her brother speak that way, although she felt the exact same hatred toward the wizard who attacked them.  
“Well, if we wanna get an early start, we should head off to bed.” Decker spoke, breaking the tense silence around the fire.  
“Agreed. Goodnight everyone.” Chaucer spoke. One by one, the rest had gone to sleep until only Soren remained. He stared into the fire remembering his encounter and how if he had only been able to stop Adonis, then none of this would be happening.  
“Dammit all.” He muttered under his breath before smothering the fire and going to his mat to sleep.  
Astoria was sitting at the kitchen’s table, having ‘hot brown morning potion’ with William. They were just discussing the loss of the prince.  
“I’ve known Callum as long as he’s been a prince. I started workin here the day he and Queen Sarai moved into the castle. I’ve served him every one of his meals since he was a wee little boy. I still don’t wanna accept that the lads really gone.” Will said, choking back tears.  
“I haven’t known the boy more than a few years, but in that time I grew to love him and Rayla as though they were my own children. I know I don’t get the right to feel as much pain as the rest of you, but I can’t help but feel as though a part of me is gone. He was always so full of life. So, determined to learn everything that I gave him. I haven’t even been able to look at Rayla since it happened.”  
“Aye. I’ve delivered food to her myself. The lass isn’t even aware that I’m there. The maid simply thanks me for the food and tries feedin her, but she just keeps flippin the pages in Callum’s sketchbook. I can’t even begin to imagine what she’s goin through. They were bonded spiritually, right? Now she has to live every day, lookin at Callum’s mark on her hand, knowin he won’t be there when she wakes up the next day. That’s a hell if I’ve ever heard of one.” The two spent the rest of the morning in silence. William excused himself to begin preparations for the next meal. Astoria sat for a moment confused, ‘I thought they chose to keep their spirit bond a secret’ she thought, watching as William stared cooking a meal that no one would stop to eat. There was no one in the mood for a sit-down meal. Everyone just kept working so they wouldn’t have to think about the absence of their prince. Gren had finally coerced Amaya to work again and she began sitting in for Ezran as the acting Queen of Katolis.  
“Now that we’ve finished with this meeting’s intended purpose, I apologize but this must be brought up. I believe it is time we hold a service for Prince Callum. It’s been almost two months and the rest of the Kingdom doesn’t even know of his passing. It’s time we..” The council man was cut off by Amaya slamming her arms into the table, cracking the wood. Gren didn’t even need Amaya to sign for him to know what she would say.  
“We will not hold any service. Callum isn’t dead. Rayla is proof of that herself. Even if he was, then now would not be the correct time to speak of it to the kingdom. Without King Ezran being able to show the kingdom he’s alive and well, then the people would simply fall into panic, believing the royal family to have been killed. It is King Ezran’s choice on whether or not we hold a service. Not yours.” There was silence in the room. Amaya began signing and Gren spoke once again. “This meeting is over. Thank you all for coming. We’ll meet again in a week. Until then, no one speaks of Callum to anyone who doesn’t already know.”  
It was now over week since Callum received his new arm. Quickly getting used to it, and back to hand to hand combat with the other elves, Callum surprised everyone when he was able to use Armis after a mishap during training. One of Callum’s sparring partners had knocked over the weapon rack, sending multiple spears and axes plummeting towards Callum. In a moment of reaction, Callum had cast Armis seemingly unaware of his lack of a voice until after Ghia had mentioned it to the boy. Callum slowly began relearning all of his spells one by one until he could cast them all simply by thinking it. Now he and Ghia were trying to get Callum to release the latent power he held. They sat in the middle of an open field. Callum had his eyes closed, relaxed.  
“Feel the earth,” Ghia began, “Feel the wind flow around you. Listen to the trees, how they creek from the wind. Listen to the animals running around the brush. Everything around you holds power. You already know how the draw from it. Now I want you to pull it from yourself. Think of it as exhaling. Try casting Fulminus, but close yourself off from everything else. As if you were all alone in a black void.” Callum sat, silently trying to understand just how to do as Ghia instructed. After 3 days of no progress, Callum was beyond frustrated. Giving up on the exercise, he tilted his back and tried to scream. The only noise he made was the soft thud as his back hit the ground behind him. Understanding the boy’s frustration, Ghia opted to let it go for now. “You know you shouldn’t try to speak. Your vocal cords are still just barely together. It’ll be weeks before you can speak again.” Callum simply sat there, staring at nothing in the sky above him. Ghia relaxed and like Callum, looking into the darkening sky above. “On the topic of reprimanding you, I know you snuck off to the castle again.” Callum went stiff. “I don’t need to remind you of the dangers. I won’t say I know how it feels, but if you were seen right now, Adonis would waste no time finding and killing you. With no voice, your spells are entirely to weak to face a veteran mage. He’s grown far beyond what I and the others can even hope to match.” As Ghia spoke, Callum’s own emotions began to overtake him. Ever since his ‘death’, Callum had lost his fighting spirit. Guilt and sorrow were constantly eating at him. He wasn’t strong enough to beat Adonis and now he had to leave Rayla, Ezran, Amaya, and everyone else believing he had truly died. Callum forced his mind away from these facts by giving in to his blinding rage. Callum would often lie awake at night thinking of all the ways he’d kill Adonis. Right as Callum was on top of everything, he finds out his father is alive, almost watches Rayla be killed, and is then forced to cut their bond and use a death spell only for it to be reversed and now he is laying in a field as the sky shifts into blackness as I loved ones suffer all because he was to weak and pathetic that he had to resort to suicide. Losing his arm and voice and knowing that the Adonis’ blood run through his veins sent Callum into a dark part of his mind. With rage just seething from the young mages body, he stretched his arms out above him. Ghia only had a moment to react as Callum forced out a guttural roar, producing a lightning strike far more powerful that she originally thought possible. Shaking the ground, burning all the grass in the large field to ash. Ghia was luckily quick enough to cast a protection spell. Yet even with her skill in magic, the spell was still to weak as Ghia still suffered a large shock and burns all over herself. Nothing a few days rest wouldn’t fix but she was astonished since that spell was supposed to be near indestructible for a short time. Quickly picking herself up, Ghia walked over to the still body in the center of the field. As she neared Callum, she saw that he was still surging with electricity. Upon a closer look, Callum had a small blood trail coming from his mouth as well as tears running down his face. Maintaining her distance, Ghia spoke up. “That’s the power you hold Callum. Magic stronger than anything anyone has ever seen. That’s the power that will allow you your revenge.” Callum looked at his hands, newfound determination lighting the lost fire in Callum’s eyes. The warrior has returned.  
Rayla laughed as she felt Callum’s arms grab her. She was running in a wide grassy field. It was their anniversary, and she had just covered Callum’s nose in jelly. She laughed the entire time as she fell back against the body of her husband.  
“What’s wrong Callum?” She asked, “That makeup looks wonder…” She was cut off as she turned to face Callum. Instead of the bright smiling man she loved was the hollow eyes and dark face of Adonis. Quickly standing up, she turned to run only to be back in the ballroom, frozen from Adonis’ magic. Her eyes quickly focused on the only person in the room, Callum. Bloody, crying, exhausted, and missing an arm.  
“Help me Rayla! Please.” He called in a voice more broken than she believed possible of the man.  
“Well my dear princess,” Adonis spoke, drawing her attention to the mage. “It seems as though you are once again powerless.” He spoke, walking behind Callum who was now on his knees. “Just like back in the border village. Back all those years ago when Callum was beaten by Sunfire elves. And now as your mate pleads for your aid, you sit there powerless. What a pitiful warrior you are. Rayla, the Dragon Guard. The elven assassin. A more appropriate description would be Rayla, the widowed weakling. What good are you if you can’t even help the love of your life.”  
“Please don’t.” Rayla begged.  
“Then stop me.” Adonis spoke, raising his staff inline with Callum’s neck. “There’s no spell holding you back. In fact, you even hold your blades.” Rayla looked down at herself in her armor, holding her assassin blades. “What holds you back my dear? Ah yes, I know. It’s your own fear.” Adonis’ last words were followed by the end of his staff piercing through Callum’s back. Callum roared in pain, his eyes never leaving Rayla’s gaze. He then spoke.  
“Why?” Before Rayla could do anything, another voice out.  
“Princess Rayla, would you like some tea?” Rayla’s maid asked, not expecting an answer. Rayla never even looked at the maid. She just went back to flipping the pages in Callum’s sketchbook. Hoping that she’d wake from the horrible nightmare and return to the loving arms of her husband. She flipped the page to reveal herself on that checkered blanket. A single tear dripped from Rayla’s eye and the maid took the moment to flip the pages back to the first drawing in the book. Without a word, Rayla turned the page and mindlessly slipped into her pain filled dreams once again.  
“Hey Zym.” Ezran spoke, unenthusiastically. “Sorry, there wasn’t any chicken today.”  
“I don’t care about the food Ezran. I just want you to talk to me.” Zym had learned to speak years ago. And during their many escapades of stealing meat, Ezran taught Zym many words. Now here they were, a cave near the castle, the first time in weeks.  
“How do you think I feel?” Ezran yelled. “My brother is dead. I never met my mother, it took me months to find out my father died, and now I’ve lost Callum. Aunt Amaya can’t look at me without crying and Rayla hasn’t even spoken a word. How am I supposed to protect a country when I can’t even keep my own family from dying?” Ezran was now in tears, yet he continued. “I’m only fourteen. I should be out playing with friends, going camping, or even just causing trouble. But no. I’m supposed to run an alliance and a country. And to make it all worse, Claudia and Soren just disappeared. I don’t know what to do Zym.” There was an uncomfortable silence as Ezran slumped against a rock.  
“So that’s it?” Zym spoke in a rather harsh tone. “You’re just giving up? After everything that’s happened. We both know the sacrifices Callum made to get us this far. The risk you all took to get me back home, then he stayed to protect me. And even more, he led the charge into peace. And you are just going to let it all fall? Ezran, I won’t say I know what you’re going through. Callum’s death hurts me too. And Rayla. But Callum didn’t fight as hard as he did just for you to quit. I understand that it’s difficult to get past it, and maybe you never will. But you owe it to all the people who rely on you to continue to bring the world to peace. Do it to honor Callum. Don’t let his death be what breaks the hope of peace. Let it be what strengthens in.” Ezran looked up at the Dragon King.  
“How can I turn his death into a good thing?” He asked angrily.  
“I wasn’t saying it was a good thing. But if you let the world know that you crumbled because of it, then they’ll have lost their hope. No one puts their trust in a broken man. But if you show them that you are still standing, that you stand strong against those who’d try to end the peace, then they will only feel empowered to stand by your side. A king who can take such a loss and get back on his feet shows that you are strong and won’t falter when threatened. It doesn’t matter how many times you’ve been knocked down or how hard you were hit. All that matters is what you do next. Callum always got back up. Will you?” There was a tense silence. Zym’s eyes looked towards the entrance to see Astoria standing there, waiting to hear Ezran’s answer. Zym quickly brought his gaze back to the boy in question as he spoke.  
“You’re right. Callum never backed down. I won’t let his work be for nothing. Thanks, Zym.” Ezran stood confidently as he spoke, newfound courage and drive pushing him forward once again. “But how do I even address Callum’s death?” Clearing her throat and scaring the boy in the process, Astoria smiled as she spoke.  
“You don’t. Why announce a death that never occurred. Callum is still alive child.” Ezran’s eyes widened at her words.  
Soren woke up early. He sleepily scanned the area. He and the others hand been searching for Callum for almost two weeks now. He was beginning to lose hope. Maybe Claudia was wrong. As he looked around the campsite, everyone was sleeping except for Seri who was at the top of the hill overlooking the meadow below. ‘Must be watching the sunrise.’ He thought. Soren stood up, stretching as he walked over to join Seri.  
“Morning.” He spoke with a yawn. Seri was silent. That’s what unnerved the swordsman, Seri was never silent. “Seri? You ok?” Still no response. Soren stood next to Seri and just as he was about to tap her shoulder, she lifted her arm, pointing at something below them. Following the silent order, Soren looking into the meadow below them and was rendered as silent as Seri was. There, not even 100 meters away, stood Callum, completely oblivious to his friends as he continued his morning workout. “There’s no way.” Soren was amazed.  
“Those tattoos say otherwise.” Seri spoke for the first time that morning. They had found Callum.  
Since receiving his new arm, Callum spent many mornings and most nights rebuilding his body back to the state it was before Adonis. His favorite part of his workout was the long runs he’d go on. It allowed him a break from reality. Left foot, right foot. Breathe in, breathe out. On this day however, he was drained after expending most of his energy the night prior when testing his new magical prowess. Instead of running, he decided he’d do his normal workout and then watch the sunrise from the top of the hill. What Callum was not prepared for was to see his friends standing on the hill. There was an eerie silence once he turned around and saw Soren and Seri just standing there.  
“Callum? Is that really you?” Seri called to the mage. Still unable to speak properly, Callum simply nodded his head. All three of them help a shocked expression, none of them knowing how to handle the situation. Soren was the first to react.  
“You son of a bitch!” He roared, sprinting towards Callum. His roar had surprised both Callum an Seri as well as waking up the rest of their friends. Just as Callum was within reaching distance, Soren’s fist connected with the mage’s jaw.  
“Wait, Soren! What are you doing?” Seri cried. Callum had no time to recover as Soren brought his knee up to the man’s stomach.  
“You’ve been alive this whole time and you never even thought to contact us? You’re fucking kidding right?” Soren was seething with anger as he struck Callum again, this time knocking the mage over. “Do you know what is even happening at the castle? Amaya is broken, Ezran only stops his tears long enough to barely eat any food, and Rayla hasn’t looked away from your damn sketchbook. Not to mention how the rest of us have felt. And you’re out here. Alive and well, just working out. What the hell is your problem?” By this point, the rest of the search party is down in the meadow, behind the two men. There was a sudden silence as Callum stood up again, black eye and bleeding lip in full view. “Say something you bastard!” Soren was beyond pissed.  
“S-sorry……no..talk…..follow.” Everyone was taken aback by Callum’s voice. It sounded as if he has swallowed shards of glass.  
“Callum, what happened to your voice? And your arm?” Claudia asked. Callum shook his head and signaled them to follow him as he walked back through the forest. “Soren, take Tianna and Decker and go wrap up the campsite.” Claudia was surprised when Soren listened to her.  
“Fine.” Was his simple answer. Thankful for her brother’s cooperation, she, Seri, and Chaucer followed Callum. After a silent walk, they arrived at a small village. As they continued, Callum was nodding and waving at the Elves and humans he passed by. Claudia never knew there was a village in this area, or that it was populated with both humans and elves. She didn’t have long to think it over because soon enough, they arrived to what she guessed was the town hall. Walking inside, she noticed the large table in the center. Looking to the head, she saw three elves and two humans now looking in their direction.  
“Callum?” One spoke out. “What happened and who are these people?” The elf was now standing.  
“…f…friends…tell..them..” Callum stated as he leaned against the wall. The elf eyed Callum before calling for a medic. Once one arrived to care for Callum, the elf directed her attention back to people who followed Callum.  
“Right. My apologies for not introducing myself earlier. My name is Ghia, welcome to Co-ionann.”  
“Hi, yeah, I’m Seri. Not trying to be rude, but can we skip to the part where you tell us about Cal?”  
“Don’t worry, I understand.” Ghia spoke, nodding to the others in the room. As they left, Ghia gestured for the group to sit. “Right, where to begin. Well I suppose I’ll start with the castle.” For the next twenty minutes, Ghia retold how Callum came into her care, what happened to his body, and why he hasn’t contacted them. By this time, Callum joined them but he sat on the opposite side of the table. Claudia took note of the strange look in his eyes.  
“So, you’re worried Adonis will use the castle as a tool to break Callum. And because of that, he’s not allowed to go near it.” Seri spoke, breaking Claudia from her train of thought.  
“Correct.” Ghia confirmed. “It was not his choice to do so, but if word spread that he lives, then we’d lose our only shot at getting him ready to fight Adonis.”  
“But since Adonis is alive, and he knows Callum still lives, why doesn’t he just attack now?” Chaucer asked.  
“Well, the spell Callum tried to use was supposed to kill them both. But since I intervened before it could be complete, both lived but the damage was still there. However, since Adonis was the target, he received far more damage then Callum has. That combined with the fact that he does not know of Callum’s location means that he can’t do much. Our surprise tactic will be more of a waiting game. Allow Callum to heal and grow stronger while Adonis grows more fearful. He knows Callum will use this time to grow stronger and since Adonis’ only advantage over Callum was the skill difference, Adonis will be in a panic to find Callum before he grows to strong. Yet his injuries should limit his ability to use magic to fin Callum. So, for the moment at least, we have the upper hand.” As Ghia finished speaking, Callum now felt all eyes on him. Looking up, he hid his magic arm under the table and looked away from them.  
“Hey Chaucer, go get the others and bring them here, I have a new plan.” Claudia instructed. Chaucer just nodded as he headed off to get the rest of their friends.  
“I’ll go too. They could probably use help moving the extra gear.” Seri spoke. Claudia could tell she was only trying to get some time to think but she just nodded as Seri caught up to Chaucer. Now alone with Ghia and Callum, Claudia took a breath before speaking.  
“Callum, I won’t lie and say that I’m not mad. In fact, I wanna hit you just like Soren did. But I get it. I know it can’t be easy for you especially now that you know the situation back home. But I agree with Ghia. Going back now would only put everyone at risk.” Callum’s head dipped lower. “That being said, I think there’s a way we can at least get you in contact with everyone.” At this, both Ghia and Callum sat up and eyed the girl closely. “Well I mean it’s pretty simple. Now that we have multiple mages at our disposal, all we need is two identical mirrors. There’s a spell I found in Dad’s old books that uses mirrors to communicate. I’ve never tried it, but I figured it may come in handy one day, so I had two handheld mirrors made up for the spell.”  
“Claudia, that’s genius. I wasn’t aware such a spell existed.” Ghia exclaimed.  
“Well I don’t think its an actual spell. It seemed as though my father was trying to create spells. But that one seemed finished.”  
“Wait, your father wrote a book of spells he designed?” Claudia nodded. “If he himself wrote those spells then that means Adonis wouldn’t know how to counter them.”  
“Yes, but none of the spells are attack spells. They all revolve around the support ideal.”  
“Either way, I’d like for you to bring us that book, as well as any others you might have.”  
“Well that’ll be harder than you might think.” Claudia commented.  
“Why?” Ghia questioned.  
“Well, my father was quite a collector so there’s an entire library underneath the castle.” Ghia was awestruck. Never had she heard of such large collection of magic scripture in one place. She quickly turned to Callum who nodded to confirm the library’s existence. She thought for a moment before sitting back down.  
“If that’s the case then I’ll accompany you back to the castle and go through it myself. Callum will stay here and continue his training.” Callum’s glimmer of hope to return to Rayla was snuffed out before it had a chance. Claudia didn’t fail to notice this.  
“What if we hid Callum and brought him with us we could…”  
“It’s too risky. Callum’s life needs to be kept a secret.” Ghia cut off the female mage. Callum gave Claudia a thankful look. By this time, the others had returned, and Soren was calmer now knowing the full story. Quickly explaining the new plan to everyone, Decker spoke out.  
“Wait, so we just spent two weeks looking for Callum and now that we found him, you want us to drop everything and go back to the castle with a stranger just so she can read books?” He asked sarcastically.  
“Well, not you.” Claudia spoke, getting strange looks from the rest of them. “Callum isn’t back to full strength yet, so I want Decker, Soren, and Seri to stay here and help him train.”  
“So, you are straight up asking me to stay here and kick his ass?” Decker asked with a smile. “Lead with that next time.” Soren was just as excited and wasted no time.  
“Fine by me. Let’s go Callum. I still have plenty of thoughts to get out.” He and Decker were dragging the poor mage back to the meadow before anyone else could get a word in.  
“I’ll try to keep them in line. But Claudia, you really should tell Rayla.” Seri whispered to the mage before following the three boys.  
“Alright.” Ghia spoke. “Let’s get moving. We can take the horses in the stables.”  
The castle was booming with movement and energy. In the few days since Ezran discovered Callum was alive, the young king wasted no time putting plans into motion. Along with the news of Callum, Astoria told Ezran that a battle was coming for them. One that would prove far larger than anything Katolis had seen.  
“I will rally whoever I can, but we still have our battles as well. Plan for no Xadian support. If I do not see you before the battle occurs, good luck my friend.” With that, the Dragon King Azymondias took to the skies, hurrying back to his keep. Ezran took off running towards the castle.  
“What are you going to do?” Astoria called. Ezran stopped for a moment to face the elf.  
“Tell Aunt Amaya. Begin plans. Speak to the kingdom. And then figure out how I’ll tell Rayla. Now come on, we’ve got things to do!” Astoria smiled as once again the young boy surprised her. Once inside the castle, Ezran didn’t even bother with formalities. He knew Amaya was covering for him in a meeting. The tired guards were only aware of a small brown-haired blur for a second before the large doors to the Throne room were pushed open. Without looking, one of the council men was scolding what he thought was a guard.  
“Don’t you know better than to just..”  
“Callum’s alive.” Ezran cut the man off. Very quickly all eyes were on Ezran. Once he saw that Amaya was looking at him, he repeated. “Callum is alive.” He spoke deliberately so that there were no misunderstood words to the lip reader. Amaya’s mouth dropped as tears began to fall.  
“That’s impossible King Ezran. Astoria confirmed it.” Gren spoke up. As if on que, Astoria entered the room, out of breath from trying to keep pace with the small king.  
“I…..Lied….” Astoria spoke in between breathes. “Needed…to…..be sure…..you’d all move forward first……” She took a large breath before continuing. “Ezran! I am eight hundred and thirty-four years old. I cannot keep up with you anymore. Regardless. I didn’t want you to get your hopes up. I have no idea where he is or what his condition is. All I know is that he lives.”  
“So, you knew, this whole time and you just played along with our feelings?” Gren said, angered by the elf’s secrecy.  
“It hurts to lose a loved one. It hurts far worse to gain hope only for it to be ripped away again.”  
“So, then what makes you so sure now?”  
“Ezran’s words to not give up and his determination to move forward, even without Callum. I needed to know that he could stand on his own feet and that you all realize that what we’ve built is larger than all of us no matter how important we may seem. But along with the good news comes bad. There’s a war coming. I don’t know when or what the opponent will be, but I know that it will be soon.” Now it was Ezran’s turn to speak and he didn’t waste his moment.  
“I know you all have questions and mixed emotions, but right now we have things to do. Gren, I need you to arrange for me to speak to the citizens. Their concerns need to be put to rest and I’ll need to rally them for the oncoming fight. Also, send for our standing troops to prepare for battle, we don’t know where the enemy will come from. Aunt Amaya, you’ll be in charge of strategy. Make it purely defensive. Everyone, we are now on high alert.”  
The days had past and still there was plenty to be done. When Ezran addressed the kingdom, he spoke of the attempted assassination on the royal family and how Callum was taken. A slight twist on the truth but he followed it by telling the kingdom of its coming battle. Fear spread like wildfire, yet the thirteen-year-old stood taller than anyone had seen.  
“We cannot give in to their tactics. The enemy, who ever they may be, are trying to break us. Their attempt on my life failed because I had the help of my friends. So, I ask you all now. Will you break like they want you too, or will you fight? I’m not asking you to fight for me. I’m calling on you to stand and defend your families, your friends. Look to the people around you. This kingdom has prospered on it’s melding of Katolin and Xadian people. It’s built on trust and peace. Now when that ideal is tested, will you let it fall. I believe in the work you have all done to make this alliance work. As king I can only do so much. It is up to you, the people, to make everything work. I, King Ezran of Katolis, promise you all this. I will fight until my dying breath to ensure that this peace wasn’t for nothing. I say let them come. Let them bring their hatred like the others have. And just like the others, we will prevail. We will take whatever they have, and we will bring it right back down on them.” At this point, the entire kingdom was up in arms. The brave, unwavering words of the young king sending a shockwave of power through the ground itself igniting the passion of the people. Amaya looked at her nephew with pride, taking a moment to wonder what his parents would’ve thought of their son. It wasn’t a question really. Pride.  
“My King.” A guard spoke up. “It appears that Claudia has returned.” Without a second’s delay, Ezran was already moving towards the throne room. As he arrived, He took note of the new elf.  
“Ezran!” Claudia exclaimed, running up and hugging the boy. “You’re not going to believe it, but we have something to tell you that you won’t believe.”  
“Same here, but you first.” Ezran spoke happily.  
“Okay. Um, Callum’s alive.” Claudia was looking to see a shocked reaction but was met with a smile.  
“Oh, I know.”  
“What? You know?”  
“Of course. Astoria told me.”  
“Oh, well. There goes the big moment.”  
“Its fine. But you should have seen it. When I told the kingdom about everything that happened, they were immediately roaring for battle.”  
“Battle? What bat…” Before Claudia could finish her sentence, Ghia cut her off.  
“Wait! You told the kingdom that Callum lives?” Ezran stepped back in fear from the strange elf’s outburst.  
“Well, yeah. Who are you and why are you mad?” Ghia turned away from the group and groaned in frustration.  
“It appears we have more to catch up on.” Claudia told the confused boy.  
Rayla had finished her page turning and on que, a tear fell from her eye. Before the maid could switch the pages back, Ezran opened the door.  
“King Ezran!” The maid exclaimed, shocked from the sudden visitor. Behind Ezran stood Astoria, Claudia, and Amaya. Unfortunately like the mage, no one knew how to tell Rayla. After enough time had passed to annoy Amaya, the Katolin general marched over and pulled the book out of Rayla’s hands. Finally awake to the world, at least somewhat, Rayla lifted her eyes to see the group of people now standing in front of her. As Amaya placed the book on the nearby desk, Ezran began.  
“Rayla, this will sound crazy but go with me on this one. Callum’s alive.” Rayla’s eyes widened upon hearing Callum’s name, and upon hearing of Callum’s survival, a new determination overcame everything else, she would find Callum.  
“Oh, come on Callum, you seriously can’t be this weak.” Soren boasted. “I mean, you’ve barely put up much of a fight.” It had been one week since the others left and both Decker and Soren have worked Callum to the bone. Unfortunately for Callum, not only is he out of shape but his personal trainers are very capable of holding grudges.  
“Alright, enough swordplay. My turn.” Decker called out. Callum stood there, drenched in sweat, as Decker walked over. Tossing the sword away and reading himself, Callum watched as Decker charged him. Sidestepping to avoid collision, the two quickly began their sparring. Seri watched the two fight as Soren joined her underneath the canopy of trees.  
“You know, he’s actually doing great all things considered. You guys are pushing him really hard.” Seri spoke.  
“Yeah, maybe. But he deserves it. I mean, even you’re still pissed about it.” Soren replied while grabbing his canteen.  
“Pissed? Yes. But I get it. Obviously he isn’t as strong before. So, had he returned to the castle, then maybe we would’ve been attacked and without Callum, Adonis would once again just walk through us. Either way, I think you should go easier on him. It’s not like he wanted to do it.”  
“Hmm.” Was Soren’s only response. The two sat in silence as Decker relentlessly went after Callum. Only moments later however, the two heard footsteps behind them. Expecting to see a villager, their eyes went wide as Rayla emerged from the forest path.  
“Callum’s…..alive?” Rayla’s broken voice was barely a whisper, yet Ezran was overjoyed to hear it again. Smiling, the young king began.  
“Yes. He’s gone through a lot since he disappeared, but he’s alive and well. Turns out he’s been recovering in a hidden village. I’ll skip the details for now but there is a good reason for why he didn’t come back.” Rayla’s ears perked up as she listened intently. Ezran briefly explained the whole situation and Callum’s condition. Once he finished, Ezran watched Rayla. Expecting either a sigh of relief or an angered look, he was surprised when she tossed the covers off and quickly moved around the room. “Uh Rayla? What’re you doing?”  
“I’m packin clothes.”  
“I see that, but why?”  
“I’m leavin to go to Callum.”  
“Rayla, I don’t think that’s the bes…” Astoria tried to speak but was cut off by Rayla.  
“No! You don’t talk to me. I understand why Callum agreed to stay away, but you knew the whole time and even lied to me. All I need you to do is fly me to that village.” Rayla snapped angrily.  
“Rayla, that may not be the best idea.” Ezran interrupted. “You if someone follows you then..”  
“I know the risks, but I also know why Callum is so weak. It’s our bond. It links us together magically. Think of it as if he cut himself off from half his powers. That’s why I need to find him so he can undo this stupid suppression spell.” Rayla quickly finished packing and changed into her battle gear. When she walked out of the bathroom, she found Amaya waiting for her.  
{Are you sure you’re up to this? You haven’t had time to process everything, not to mention how you’ve been out of it for weeks.} Amaya signed. After years of living with Callum, he taught Rayla how to sign so that she could have conversations with Amaya without a translator. Rayla smiled lightly.  
“Don’t worry. I know I haven’t been pretty useless, but it was because of everythin Ezran told me that I can do this. Without Callum, I guess I just lost my hope. But now I have to find him.” Amaya smiled at the young girl’s determination.  
{Good. Just take it easy. You’re weak after little movement for a few weeks. I want to go, but they need me here. Promise you’ll bring him home.}  
“Of course.” Rayla replied happily. As the two walked outside, they were greeted by Astoria and Ghia waiting for them.  
“Rayla, this is Ghia. The elf that cared for Callum.” Astoria spoke. There was silence.  
“Umm… Are you two…” Rayla began.  
“Sisters? Unfortunately.” Ghia spoke, confirming Rayla’s suspicion. “We just don’t get along that well.”  
“Anyway. Are you ready to go Rayla?” Astoria asked.  
“I am.” Rayla stated, walking past Astoria without looking at her. Sighing, Astoria waved to Ghia and Amaya as she climbed onto Skyhawk and took off. The flight was silent except for the flapping wings and wind. Astoria wanted to speak but knew that now wouldn’t be the best time. Fortunately for the pair, the village quickly came into view. Once they landed, Rayla wasted no time. The village council was fairly shocked to see the two but told Rayla how to get to Callum. Before anyone could try to stop her, Rayla took off down the forest path. What was normally a half hour walk lasted all of 5 minutes for the elf. Finally seeing the clearing ahead as well as the sounds of fighting, Rayla slowed herself down, feeling the weight of what she’s about to do. Callum stood just beyond the trees and she was about to see him for the first time in weeks after believing he had died. She didn’t know what she would do. Unable to handle the waiting any longer, Rayla stepped into the clearing. Paying no mind to Seri and Soren, she gazed awestruck at what was in front of her. Rayla found Callum.  
“Rayla? You’re here?” Soren questioned, but was met with silence as Rayla continued to ignore their presence. She found Callum. She knew each one of his scars and tattoos. The arm was a shock too see but that was her Callum only feet away. Neither Callum nor Decker were aware of Rayla’s sudden appearance. Seri was quick to react, however. Gathering her things, she stood to leave while pulling Soren with her. Rayla dropped her bag near the log that Seri and Soren were. She was frozen in place, unable to think of how to handle the situation. Callum was alive and moving. There he was a few yards away and completely oblivious to her presence. She watched as Decker continued to lay into Callum, yet despite his exhaustion from Soren’s sparring, Callum was once again matching Decker’s skill. After only a minute more, Decker finally noticed Rayla. Unfortunately, however, he froze in place, and Callum didn’t fail to take his opening and punched Decker square in the jaw knocking the elf off his feet. Groaning in pain, Decker looked at Callum to see a smug look.  
“Yeah yeah. Lucky shot. Trainings over for today.” Decker spoke as Callum helped him stand. “Good luck.” Callum gave a confused look as Decker pointed behind the mage. Following Decker’s silent command, Callum turned around as Rayla came into his view. He took in every detail, from her long white hair, to how the setting sun’s light perfectly illuminated the elf. His eyes went wide as he began to fully understand what was happening. Rayla was there. By this point Decker was long gone and thee two were all alone in the secluded grassy clearing.  
“Callum.” Rayla breathlessly spoke before breaking into a sprint towards the mage. She collided into his large body, causing both to all onto the ground. Tears began to stream from her eyes and Callum wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight against his body.  
“R……Ray..la..” Callum’s spoke. Rayla quickly reacted to this.  
“No. Don’t speak.” She spoke as they sat up, Rayla in Callum’s lap. “I know everythin Callum. So, don’t speak. I forgive you for stayin away, I understand. Now can you release your dumb spell. I want my husband back.” Callum was amazed. He was dreading the moment he’d have to face Rayla again. He often went through sleepless nights, thinking of how Rayla would hate him for what he did to her. Yet her she was, telling him she forgives him. Now it was Callum’s turn to cry. He gave her a toothy grin as he lifted her hand. Finally, he was able to say the one word he had practiced for weeks.  
“Revertatur.” Callum spoke effortlessly while wiping the blood off of Rayla’s mark. Suddenly, both of their marks glowed bright blue and they were once again connected. Words were no longer needed. They knew what the other felt. Weeks of separation wasn’t long enough for either of them to forget the other, but it was long enough to make this moment something of a fairy tale. Under the clear starry sky, under the bright full moon, the two lovers fell into each other with a breathless kiss.  
Rayla knew that Callum would have plenty of new scars from his fight with Adonis, but she wasn’t prepared for just how bad it was. Callum had taken her back to his room after the sun began to rise. Now alone and in private, Rayla took the opportunity to take in just how much Callum had changed. He stood still as Rayla walked around him, mindlessly tracing all the scars. Rayla knew Callum’s old scars very well, having been there to patch him up, and while they were large, they looked normal for a warrior. These new ones, however, were far different. They twisted in jagged ways that looked as if his skin was being ripped apart rather than just cut. The closest thing she could compare it to was puzzle. To add to the scars, Callum’s new hand was another wonder. White as snow, yet it felt as normal as she’d expect a hand to be. From the textured feel of skin, to the structure of bones underneath the ‘skin’. It even gave off the same warmth as a normal hand. Moving away from the new appendage, Rayla’s gaze traveled up to Callum’s face. Aside from the shaggy hair, there was little to no damage, although Callum now had a small tuft of white hair. Rayla was grateful that his eyes hadn’t changed. They still held the vibrant green color that she would easily get lost in.  
“Sit down. You need a haircut.” Rayla stated. As Callum sat, Rayla looked for a pair of scissors.  
“Mir..ror.” Callum spoke. Rayla’s eyes landed on the silver tool.  
“What did I say about talkin Cal? I would’ve seen them. But thank you anyway.” Rayla scolded. “Now sit still.” In the months of training, Callum just ignored his hair, opting to just tie it up, yet he maintained his close-cut beard. Rayla undid the bindings in Callum’s hair and she was surprised by just how long it was. It had only been a few months and yet his hair fell just below his shoulder blades. Focusing on her task, Rayla went silent.  
“Your… qu…quiet.” Callum forced out. Rayla hummed in response before speaking.  
“Yes, I’m tryin to focus.” She stated.  
“Please.. talk.” Callum requested. Rayla caught the almost scared tone in his voice. Pausing her work to look at Callum, she began.  
“Callum, as talkative as you are, I’ve never known you to not enjoy silence, you love to just think. And let’s not pretend that I don’t know what you’re feelin, hmm. What’s wrong Cal. And keep it short, I wanna hear your normal voice as soon as possible.” She asked.  
“Your..voice…..soothing……thoughts…aren’t.” Rayla caught on to what Callum meant and got back to her task.  
“Alright, well how about a trip down memory lane. Like your attempt of a first date.” Rayla giggled at the funny memory. “You were so nervous. I still don’t know how you snuck a whole dining set to the top of the mountain. First you were in such a panic that whole day. Then when you led me up the mountain side and it rained; oh, you were just winnin. And finally, we get to the top, soakin wet, and there’s Zym, happily eatin the dinner you spent all day makin.” Callum just huffed at the memory, still embarrassed. “Oh, don’t worry. I love the work you had put into it. But I will say that cuddling next to the fire with dry warm blankets is a far better date than a silly dinner. There all finished. Not perfect, but Chaucer can clean it up later.” Callum stood to look in the mirror. “I never really liked your short hair anyway.” His hair now fell a few inches above his shoulders. While Rayla left the bangs to outline his face, they were long enough to be tied back. “So…. Do ya like it?” Rayla asked eagerly. Callum turned around and pulled her into a hug.  
“Perfect.”  
A week after Rayla’s arrival, Callum was once again training with Decker and Soren, only this time he was winning. Soren dug his sword in the ground to help him stand before calling to Decker.  
“One week! It took one week for him to catch up. Are you holding back?” He asked through heavy breaths.  
“What? No asshole. I’m getting pissed.” Decker replied angrily before looking back at Callum. The mage stood there unphased by the exercise sporting a confident grin. “Oh, I’m gonna knock that smile right off!” Decker roared, charging at Callum. With a huff, Soren quickly followed the elf’s lead.  
“I can’t believe he’s gotten that good.” Seri told Rayla. Since her appearance, both Callum and Seri forbade Rayla from exerting herself too much. She had lost a lot of weight and muscle during her ‘shut down’.  
“I knew he would. It’s the bond. He matched those two with only half his strength. Now Cal’s back up to full power. Wish I could say the same.” Rayla spoke with a hint of annoyance that Seri didn’t fail to pick up on.  
“Rayla, you’re not a mage like Callum. Its going to take a while for you to build back up. Callum’s body has more magic than it can handle right now so all his abilities are working twice as much as they did. He also spent all these months training, you didn’t.”  
“I know, don’t remind me.”  
“Speaking of, have you talked to anyone about it yet? Callum even?”  
“We did a little, but I don’t feel comfortable just yet. And I know it’s killing Cal since he knows what I’m feeling from when we di talk about it. He’s not pushing me, but I just don’t know.”  
“Callum’s never been the type to pry, but you shouldn’t avoid it. I don’t know how you feel, but even if its going to hurt Callum, you need to talk it out. You can forgive but forgetting is a different story.” Seri told Rayla who was hugging her legs while looking into the distance. “I probably shouldn’t tell you this but when Callum found out what happened to you, while he made it seem like he was holding together, he really wasn’t. I got up on night to use the bathroom and on my walk back I saw him walk into the forest. I followed because I was worried, but I really wasn’t prepared for what happened next. In the whole time I’ve known him, Callum has never given up. He never let defeat get to him. Each loss was just fuel for him. But that night, all I saw was a scared boy who was all alone. I’ve never seen him so broken. The crying, the shaking, the…….. it wasn’t good. I know I should’ve done something, but I just left back to my room. I still don’t know how to process it. Next time you two are alone, take off the bandages on his knuckles and his left bicep.” Rayla thought for a moment while watching Callum before speaking.  
“Thank you for tellin me. Truth be told, he has panic attacks often. Usually his dreams, but he’s always told me what happened. I guess we both have secrets.” Just as Rayla finished speaking, Callum walked up to the pair. Seri was the first to speak.  
“All finished I guess.” She spoke while looking past Callum to see the other two laying down while breathing heavily. “I’ll go check on them.” Once Seri was gone, an awkward silence filled the air.  
“I know what you’re feelin Cal. Don’t worry, its not anger I’m feelin. I’m a little disappointed that you didn’t talk to me.” Callum kneeled in front of Rayla, resting his arms on the top of her knees.  
“What… d-do…. you mean.” He croaked out. Reaching over to grab Callum’s hand, Rayla began.  
“About runnin off in the night, cryin. Or tellin me about what’s under these.” Rayla spoke as she rubbed Callum’s knuckles with her thumb. “I know I haven’t been very talkative either, but maybe it’s time we both changed that.” Callum looked at Rayla’s small hand in his before bringing it to his lips. Standing up, Callum pulled Rayla from her seat. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Seri talking to Soren while Decker was still on his back. Looking back at Rayla’s pleading eyes, he figured everyone was finished for the day.  
“Ok.” He spoke. The walk back to their room was rather short. They were both eager and nervous to get to their privacy. Once inside the room, Rayla pointed for Callum to sit on the bed while she pulled the chair from his desk. Once they were both settled, neither knew how to start. After a few moments, Callum began to unwrap the bandages covering his knuckles. Rayla was expecting to see bloody knuckles, but they were far worse than she thought. Raw skin was an understatement.  
“Callum.” Rayla whispered, while holding his hand in her’s. “This is awful.” The skin that should be on his hand was long gone. Bare muscle was all that remained between the air and his bones. Had Callum punched anything, Rayla was certain the bones would split through. Rayla then began to undo the bandage on his arm. Once gone, Rayla saw 4 very clear and very deep gashes in his arm. A quick glance at his fingernails confirmed her suspicions. Looking back up at Callum, she saw the shame in his eyes.  
“knuckles…. rage for…Adon..is.” Callum forced out while tearing.  
“And the arm from panic.” Rayla spoke as Callum nodded. “Cal, you need to tell me these things. I’m always here for ya.”  
“Not.. always.” Rayla took a moment before responding.  
“Right. That. I guess it’s my turn to share. Well after the fight, I rushed back in hoping to find you. Astoria quickly followed and when I tried to reason how you’d still be alive, she shot it down. I just broke. No tears, no cries, just a shell of a person. I spent every day just flippin through the pages in your sketchbook. I’d have that horrible dream we talked about, and then I’d see that drawin of me on our picnic. Then the maid would flip back to the beginin. When Ezran and Amaya woke me up and told me you were alive, I was thrilled. But on the flight here, I tried to figure out why you’d choose to leave me like that. Alone and heartbroken. I know it wasn’t really your choice, but I just wondered if you just stopped caring. When I got to the edge of the forest that day, I was goin to scream at you, but seein you just changed my thoughts.” Silence filled the room before Callum tried to speak.  
“Ray-la… I will… always… love.. you.”  
“I know, I love you too. So, from now on, new promise. Happy, sad, or mad. We always tell each other everythin. No matter what its about. No more secrets.” Rayla spoke. In response, Callum lifted his normal hand out, pinky extended. Laughing at the childish action, Rayla crossed her pinky with his.  
“Well so much for the original plan of keeping it all a secret.” Chaucer whispered to Tianna as they sat in the throne room while Amaya, Ezran, and Ghia were going over all that happened. Rayla had just left with Astoria and everyone was starting to believe that it was better that way.  
“You can’t expect me to sit by while Adonis is out there somewhere.” Gren spoke, translating Amaya’s gestures.  
“Yes, he’s out there, but we don’t know where or how to find him.” Ghia responded.  
“Well how did you find Callum after the fight?” Ezran asked.  
“I didn’t, I teleported him away.”  
“Wait, you were here?” Gren asked, not needing to look at Amaya’s hands.  
“Yes, I was. I’ve been tracking Adonis for the last few years. When we traced his jump to the castle, we rushed here.” Ghia informed.  
“What do you mean by jump?” Claudia asked, stepping from behind Ezran.  
“Teleportation. Adonis is one of the best teleportation users. I had to sacrifice my leg for enough energy to stop Callum’s spell and teleport him, yet Adonis is able to teleport and cast other spells with ease. He keeps an excess of energy in the staff he carries.” Ghia spoke. There was silence as Amaya signed something for Gren to say.  
“You said you’ve been tracking him for years. What exactly have you been tracking?”  
“Dark magic and primal magic use different forms of power. Primal calls upon nature while dark magic abuses it. It’s the difference between asking for something and forcefully taking it. In order for Adonis to use the spells he does, he requires a lot of energy. The easiest way to collect the mass amount he’d need; he decimates small villages. Killing the villagers and taking their souls as power.” An overwhelmingly ominous silence filled the air as everyone took in what that meant. Gren was the first to speak.  
“So, he’s been using the war as cover for all the death.”  
“Precisely. And he never follows a pattern. We tried forming possible paths, but when we think we’re close, he appears on the other side of the continent.”  
“How exactly do you know it’s him and not raiders?” Claudia asked.  
“Well, we have our people spread out all over, and when news spreads of an attack, someone checks it out. When Adonis attacks a village, there is a clear method he uses. The village will be surrounded by charred earth. He uses fire to trap the people. Then he gathers them in the town square. That’s where the bodies are found. Sometimes it’s messy, trying to throw off any trackers. In that case, we run a detection spell. Teleportation magic leaves a distinct magic signature. If teleportation was used, we know.”  
“What could one mage possibly need with all that energy.” Ezran asked.  
“Adonis wants to rule the world. With enough power, any king could be tricked into being a puppet. Use the king and his army to conquer other lands, and when he’s at the height of his power, take over and solidify his rule. To ensure we know if he tries that, I have people in every castle and kingdom.”  
“Who do you have here?” Claudia asked.  
“I’m not all that worried about Ezran but just as a precausion…… your chef. William Hendrickson.”  
“That’s how he knew of Rayla and Callum’s bond.” Astoria spoke, entering through the doors.  
“Back already?” Ezran asked.  
“Yes. I figured it be best since Rayla probably doesn’t want me around.”  
“Really? Can’t possibly imagine why.” Chaucer said sarcastically.  
“I stand by my decision Chaucer. I may have known Callum lived, but what life would it be if he was in a coma. The spell he used should have killed him so there was no telling what damage it already did. I had to be sure the kingdom could still function without him. I will take whatever hatred I deserve. But I would do it again.”  
“You watched us all grieve. Callum was family and you watched as we suffered. You saw what it did to Rayla, you were the reason she was in that state. You know, I think you should make the plan to attack Adonis. If this is the kind of things you’d do to the people who call you family, then I can’t wait to see what you’d do to an enemy.” Chaucer spoke as he stood up. Quickly leaving the room, Tianna was quick to follow. Once again, the room was filled with silence. After a few moments, Gren spoke up.  
“I think we’ll call it there for the day. A lot has happened, and we all need tie to process it. Claudia, have a maid prepare a room for Ghia, and get one to show her around. We’ll come back to this topic tomorrow.”  
Rayla walked out into the early morning hours. Taking a moment to stretch and bask in the sun’s rays, Rayla looked around searching. Walking to the village hall, she found Soren and Seri having breakfast.  
“Mornin you two.” Rayla called out happily. The pair waved back as Rayla approached them. “Have either of ya seen Callum? When I woke up he was gone.”  
“Maybe he’s training?” Seri spoke unsure.  
“No. Todays a rest day. Decker isn’t even moving yet.” Soren corrected. “He may just be out in the field. He’s seemed a little out there recently.” Rayla sat down with the two as the continued their conversation.  
“I’ve noticed it too. I haven’t asked but it’s startin to worry me. I didn’t realize anyone else would’ve noticed.” She spoke matter of factly.  
“You gotta remember Rayla, I grew up with the guy and we train together every day. I can defiantly feel when he’s focused. He pulls his punches, and recently he’s been slipping. Think its got something to do with the news of Adonis?” Rayla’s eyes shot up at the mention of Adonis.  
“What do you mean? What news?”  
“Ezran sent out scouts to random villages. All of them were attacked. Ghia apparently has a way to identify Adonis’ magic and they’re finding more traces of his magic.” Seri told the moonshadow elf.  
“You think he’s plannin somethin?” Rayla questioned.  
“Ghia and Amaya think so. Maybe we should keep an eye on Callum. If Adonis finds us, then he shouldn’t be alone.” Soren said. Rayla thought about the idea. While it was fairly grounded, there was a flaw in it.  
“For the rest of us it’s good. Strength in numbers. But Callum is far stronger than we are. If he was ambushed, he’d have a much easier time not having to hold back.” Rayla stated.  
“But you’re forgetting that he’s still healing. He’s powerful yes, but if he pushes to far then his body will react negatively. The only spell he can use continually is a healing spell.” Seri spoke. Just then, Callum walked in. “Speak of the devil.”  
“Morning.” He called, bending to kiss Rayla. “Don’t touch me, I’m all sweaty.”  
“You just can’t seem to take a break can you?” Soren asked sarcastically.  
“Meh. I’ve just had a lot of energy is all.” Callum responded. Rayla’s thoughts drifted back to last night, an ever so slight blush coating her cheeks. “Anyway, I’m gonna go take a bath. I’ll see ya later.” He called, leaving the hall.  
“Speaking of healing, his voice seems fine.” Seri stated, breaking Rayla from her trance.  
“Hmm, oh yes. There are a few words he has trouble with but otherwise he’s fine. I still tell him to not yell, I just want to be sure.”  
“Since we’re on the topic.” Soren started. “How is he? Mentally, I mean.”  
“He still has panic attacks and nightmares. But they’re less frequent. I don’t think they’ll ever really go away though.” Rayla said with a tone of sadness. “If it weren’t for his unyieldin will, he’d surely have given in by now.”  
“Maybe, but that’s who Callum is. It doesn’t matter what’s happened to him or what obstacle he’s facing. As long as he’s alive, he knows you are too. So, he has something to return to.” Seri said, squeezing Rayla’s hand. “All we can do is be there when he needs us. Callum won’t admit it, but even he needs to rely on others.” Rayla smiled at her friend’s words. By this point, others began to fill the hall to have breakfast. With a full belly, Rayla grabbed some food to take back to Callum. Opening the door, she was quickly able to see that Callum was still in the bath. Deciding to check on him, Rayla opened the door enough to see that Callum’s head was tilted back. Thinking he was just tired, Rayla was about to shut the door until she noticed his tight grip on the side of the tub. Quickly realizing it was another panic attack, Rayla rushed to his side. But when she reached to touch his face, Callum sprung back. Tightly grabbing her wrist with one hand, Callum shot his other hand to grab Rayla’s shirt. Through all this, Rayla surprisingly remained calm. Slowly brining her hand to his, she spoke softly.  
“Its ok Callum. You’re safe. It’s me Rayla.” She spoke. Eyes darting around the room, Callum began to return to reality. When he looked back at Rayla, he quickly released his grip and looked away in shame. “I was a bad one wasn’t it?” Callum nodded. Rayla reached out and softly rubbed Callum’s mark. “You don’t need to explain. Come on. I brought some food for you. Dry off so we can cuddle. We haven’t had a day off in a long time.” She spoke smiling. Soon enough, Callum relaxed and gave a soft smile in return.  
“Right. Sorry Ray.” Callum spoke, still holding a bit of shame for what he did.  
“Don’t be Cal. If you think that would scare me off, I would’ve left long ago. I’m here for you. Till death do us part, remember?” She spoke, resting her forehead against his. Thinking back to their wedding, a much brighter smile made its way onto Callum’s face.  
“Of course, I do.” He replied, slowly meeting Rayla’s lips with his own.  
“Get out of my way.” Callum hissed.  
“Callum, use you head. We don’t know whats going on.” Ghia stated.  
“Good to know, let me go find out.” He replied simply.  
“And what if Adonis is there, hmm? You think you could beat him?” Ghia asked, hoping Callum saw reason.  
“If he’s actually there, then I finally get to kill that piece of garbage.” The room filled with silence. While everyone knew Callum was no stranger to bloodshed, this rage was unusual. “If he’s dumb enough to still be at the castle then I’ll reduce him to ash. Now get out of my what Ghia.” Ghia just stepped aside as Callum walked past her towards the stable. Ghia and Claudia just arrived at Co-ionn, but unfortunately they brought only bad news. Adonis and his army had just assaulted the castle. Amaya had ordered them to leave as she, Gren, and Corvus protected Ezran. The new was not handled well.  
“So are we just gonna gloss over Callum being…. not Callum?” Decker asked.  
“Can you blame him?” Seri spoke.  
“No, Decker’s right for once.” Soren corrected. “Bloodlust isn’t Callum’s thing. As justified as it may be, Callum would never stoop to that level.” All eyes landed on Rayla.  
“It was the spell he used to defeat Adonis originally. It took apart of him.” Rayla spoke softly.  
“Wait, seriously? Is there something we can do to fix it?” Soren asked.  
“I don’t know.” Rayla stated. Just as silence overtook the room, Callum raced by on a horse towards the castle.  
“Alright. We can deal with that later, for now let’s get moving. We leave in 10. Grab what you need.” Soren ordered.  
A week since Ghia and Claudia arrived on Skyhawk, Callum was on the outskirts of the castle walls. To his dismay, Adonis had completely overrun the castle and he and his army now occupied it. He knew that the others would be arriving the next morning, but he wasn’t going to wait around.  
“Venator in oculis meis.” Callum spoke as his eyes changed to a yellow color. Being trained by Rayla and the other moonshadow elves, as well as utilizing his magic, Callum was more than capable of infiltrating the walls. Quickly slipping past the guards, Callum made it to one of the entrances to the tunnels in the castle. Now unhindered by the guards, Callum quickly made his way to the dungeon. The tunnel he was in led into a vent above the cell doors, giving Callum a perfect view of the prisoners and the guards. The room was a large circle with 5 cells and one entrance. Amaya was in the center one. To her right was Gren and Corvus. The next cell held some of thee council members as well as a few guards. To the left of Amaya was an empty cell then William and some of the castle staff.  
“20 silver says the brat breaks today.” One of the guards spoke. Callum listened closer after assuming they were talking about Ezran.  
“I don’t know. Give the kid credit, he’s made it a full week without flinching.”  
“Yeah but come on. How long until Adonis decides to switch to blades rather than just his voodoo crap. Everyone has a breaking point.”  
“You underestimate the King. He won’t give up his brother, no matter what happens to him.” Corvus spoke, drawing the guard’s attention to his cell. Callum quickly glanced around the room and counted four more guards along with the two talking to Corvus. Callum activated a strength spell and quickly jumped onto the metal grate, breaking it out of the ceiling. Easily landing on his feet, Callum quickly used a spell to freeze the door so it couldn’t be opened. Without missing a beat, Callum turned to face the two lone guards. He grabbed the one by his chest plate and used him as a shield from one of the others who charged with a spear. Callum ducked under the spear and easily crushed the attaching guard’s chest plate as though it was made of tin. Callum breathed out.  
“Two down.” He said as he wiped his hair out of his eyes. “Four to go.” There was an obvious tone of confidence, successfully adding to the guard’s fear. They had all heard stories, but after watching Callum take out two guards like they were children, they were certainly caught off guard.  
“He’s just one man. Come on!” The lead guard shouted. He charged at Callum, swinging his sword hard at the mage. This was a futile attack seeing as Callum pinched the edge of the blade, stopping the strike. The guard was frozen in place. Callum grabbed the guard’s armor and hurled him at the cell Corvus and Gren were in.  
“Guys hold onto him while I finish up. I’ve got questions.” The two warriors were quick to respond as they reached through the bars and pulled the guards arms back through, locking him in place. Callum dropped the sword and turned to face the last three soldiers as the huddled together with their spears held out in front. Callum laughed slightly. “Some soldiers you are. Incendium.” As Callum walked closer to the huddled men, his spell took into effect, melting the metal of their weapons. To his surprise though, one of them charged at Callum and tackled the mage, pushing him back a few feet. Callum broke the man’s grip and pulled down on his arms so the man was on all fours. Callum used the chance to roll over the guard, kicking another into the wall. Turning to face the soldier who talked him, Callum noticed the last guard had moved to the other side, hoping to attack before Callum had made his move. Taking advantage of the two men lined up, Callum punched the one guard into the other, sending both flying across the room. Callum stood up straight and rolled his shoulders. “Child’s play.”  
“So, do we have a plan?” Seri asked Rayla. The group had just arrived outside the edge of town. Choosing to leave the horses with a farmer, they traveled on foot as they weaved their way through the kingdom to the castle. Rayla had split them up to survey the walls for a viable entrance. Once they all regrouped, Decker said that the old maintenance ducts weren’t heavily guarded.  
“Well, the feelin of adrenaline means Callum’s already inside. We don’t know what we’re getting into. The six of us aren’t gonna be able to sneak anywhere.” Rayla wet silent as she thought.  
“Rayla? Care to share your thoughts?” Soren asked, slightly impatient.  
“Calm down. Let’s do this. Soren take Claudia and Decker. We’ll distract the guards while you slip through the ducts.”  
“Why do I always get the humans?” Decker whined.  
“Shut it.” Rayla warned. “Once you’re in, we’ll lose the guards. Then we can…”  
“Wait, if we do that then they’ll know we’re here. What if they still don’t know about Callum. If he’s planning something, we’ll just ruin it.” Soren cut her off.  
“He’s right. We need something different.” Ghia added. Rayla thought for a moment. There was just no way they could all get in quietly.  
“What if we just take out the guards?” Decker asked.  
“Not a good option. If they work like a normal army, they’ll have check ins.” Soren stated.  
“Wait a minute!” Claudia whisper yelled. “I still have the mirrors we used to talk. How about someone sneaks inside and finds Callum. Then we can come up with a plan.” Rayla thought the plan through.  
“There’s just one problem.” Decker spoke. “The only way you’re sneaking past the guards at the ducts is underwater. That wouldn’t normally be a problem except for the fact that the guards are about 20 yards into the tunnel. Adding the distance to swim from this blind spot, you’d need to be able to hold your breath for nearly 3 minutes to get out of their eyeline.” Rayla’s eyes lit up at this.  
“Well then it’s a good thin we have our very own Tiebound Elf.” She spoke, gesturing to Seri. At this, all eyes landed on the young elf.  
“Wait, hold on. Rayla, I can get past those guards, but once I’m on solid ground, I’m no good at stealth.”  
“Seri, relax. Those are the old tunnels. The only reason guards are there is because theres a door by them. They don’t know about the old passages. The tunnel will lead you directly into the secret parts of the castle. Me and Ezran explored them. At the end of that tunnel, make a right then swim underneath the wall. You’ll be inside the old dungeon. From there, you can follow the escape tunnels that lead all over the castle. You’ll be fine.” Rayla reassured the elf. After taking a moment to steady her nerves, Seri turned to face Claudia and took the mirror. Without giving herself time to hesitate, Seri dove into the water and just as Decker said, it took almost three minutes to pass by the guards. Thankfully, her Tidebound elven heritage gave her adept abilities in water, one of which underwater breathing. While it may not last her very long, it was more than enough to bypass the guards. Once she found herself at the wall, she dove underneath like Rayla told her and sure enough, she was inside the old dungeon. What she did not expect however was to be ripped out of the water by Callum.  
“Aunt Amaya! Are you alright?” Callum Asked while looking for a way to open the cell door. Amaya simply nodded her head with a slight smile. She was chained to the way and looked as if she was starved but did her best to maintain her strong demeanor.  
“Callum, wait.” Gren spoke. “Adonis holds the keys to her and Ezran’s cells. He makes regular trips down here. If her sees us missing, we’ll lose our only advantage. Surprise. Get some of our soldiers out and have them switch armor with the guards you just beat and put the bodies in their cell. At least then we’ll have some control.” Callum thought about this for a moment before nodding. Quickly running to the soldier’s cell, he used the keys he took to open the door and they quickly got to work swapping armor. With this spare moment, Callum turned to the guard they captured.  
“I need information.” He said, nealing down to eye level with the bound guard. “Where is my brother?” He asked, removing the gag. The guard too a breath before speaking.  
“Like I’d tell a elf lover like you.”  
“The was the most story book answer ever.” Callum stated. Slowly, he reached down, grabbing the guard’s ankle. “I’ll ask again. Where is Ezran?”  
“Bite me.”  
“I don’t eat raw meat.” Callum answered. Slowly, the guard felt heat build where Callum held his ankle. To his credit, the guard held out for a little, but soon the burning pain overwhelmed his senses. Just as he was about to scream, Callum shot his hand out to cover his mouth, silencing the noise. “Now that we have an understanding, I hope you’ll be far more cooperative.” The guard nodded his head almost immediately. “Good. Now tell me.”  
“Lord Adonis takes your brother and the General into his private chambers.” The choked out through the pain.  
“What does he do to them?”  
“Nobody knows. No one but him is allowed inside.”  
“There were three elves with the people in here, where are they?”  
“I don’t know. I arrived two days ago. I wasn’t here for the attack.”  
“How long until…” Callum stopped himself when he heard a strange noise. “Everyone stop, be quiet.” The noise was now far more obvious. Callum looked to the water way. Noticing bubbles, he quickly made his way next to it. Suddenly, he saw the shape of a person form under the water. In the blink of an eye Callum plunged his arm into the water, grabbed a hold of the figure’s clothes, and heaved them from the water. Just before he began his assault on the figure, he recognized who exactly he pulled up.  
“Seri?”  
“Oh…. Hi Callum.” Seri spoke, still shocked from the sudden movement.  
“What’re you… how did…. Is anyone else coming through?” He asked, giving her his jacket to dry off and warm up.  
“No. They’re just outside the walls though. I came in to find you so we could form a plan. We didn’t want to risk any plan you had made.” She said, shivering. “Can you use a spell.” Callum nodded and proceeded to use a fire spell to quickly dry the poor elf. Hoping to use the distraction to escape, the guard tried to move for something to cut himself free.  
“Move and I’ll remove that leg entirely.” Callum warned. The guard quickly recoiled and slumped against the wall. Seri looked past Callum and looked around the room. She saw the soldiers changing their armor and saw who was still in their cells. It was when she noticed the burn mark on the guard’s ankle that she remembered what Rayla had mentioned back in Co-ionn.  
“Callum, did you burn him?”  
“Hmm, Oh yeah. He wasn’t giving me answers.” Seri was shocked at the ease in Callum’s voice. She knew he was no stranger to battle and all the gruesome things it came with, but he was always the one keeping everyone else in check.  
“You resorted to torture?” She asked in more of a statement. Callum finished helping her dry, and he took the mirror Seri was holding.  
“I wouldn’t call it torture. It was more..” He was cut off.  
“More what? Persuasion? Callum you burned him, that’s torture. It doesn’t matter how small.” Callum was getting visibly irritated.  
“Fine! Yes whatever. I tortured him. You happy? I needed information and he wasn’t giving it.” Seri was astonished by what she was hearing. By now, the whole room was silenced. No one had paid it any mind but now that Seri pointed it out, they began to eye Callum warily.  
“Seri, stop. We can talk about this one Adonis is dead and I have my brother back.” Callum spoke as he began to activate the mirror. Seri scoffed.  
“It seems you want to kill Adonis more than you want to save Ezran.” Callum didn’t reply, but his sudden lack of movement told her all she needed to know. Before either could say anything however Claudia’s voice came through the mirror.  
“That was fast. Anyway, do you have a plan Cal?” Claudia asked through the mirror.  
“Not really. Adonis has Ezran right now. I found Corvus, Gren, and my aunt. We have control of the dungeon. There a few other problems but I guess I’ll have to find Ez. After that everyone we’ll get out while I handle Adonis.” Callum spoke.  
“I don’t think that’s the best idea Callum.” Ghia spoke through the mirror. “We haven’t scaled your powers to his yet. We don’t even know what he’s capable of right now.”  
“If I don’t face him now, then he’ll only get stronger. This is when he’s at his weakest.” The anger coming from Callum was obvious. This time it was Rayla in the mirror.  
“Cal, breathe. You’re not thinkin straight. We ca….” She was cut off.  
“Enough! I don’t need you breathing down my neck. I can handle myself” Callum snapped. Tossing the mirror to Seri he spoke. “Once Ez gets here with the keys, Get everyone out. And don’t wait for me.” Before anyone could argue, Callum disappeared back into the passageways. Everyone was frozen in place. Never before, regardless of the circumstance, had Callum ever yelled at Rayla. Gren was the one to break the silence.  
“Maybe its just Adonis being so close and the situation with Ezran that has him on edge.” It was a hollow sentence.  
“You know that isn’t true.” Seri whispered. Outside the castle, Decker had made a similar remark that was met with a similar response. To everyone’s surprise, Rayla spoke.  
“Seri finish whatever preparations have to be done there. When Ez is back, take them back under the wall and through the tunnel. Tell us when you start to move. We’ll clear the way.”  
“You aren’t worried ab…” Soren was cut off.  
“About Callum? I am always worried. With what he just did, even more. But he will rescue Ezran. And when he fights Adonis, he won’t be alone.” Rayla spoke, turning to face the castle. “I’ll be there.”  
“You can’t be serious right now?” Soren stated. “He’s not alright. You are seriously about to trust him I a fight?” Rayla turned her head to look at Soren.  
“What do you want me to do? I’ve already lost Callum to that monster once. We have no idea who’s stronger between them. If I can be what tips the balance in power than what choice do I have?” Before anyone could argue with her any further, Rayla quickly scaled the wall and disappeared from their sight.  
“Soren let her go. It’s not up to you.” Claudia spoke. “Besides, I have a feeling we’ll all be fighting tonight anyway. Look.” Everyone turned to the female mage. She was pointing to the edge of the city. There was a faint but undeniable purple glow coming from the trees.  
“Oh great.” Decker sighed. Soren gathered himself and started to give out orders.  
“Fine then. Clauds, you and me are gonna go get some horses for the prisoners. Decker, take the mirror, Seri calls handle the guards. Ghia…” He was cut off by Ghia.  
“I’ll go see what that light’s about.” She spoke, quickly taking off in the light’s direction.  
“Ok then. Come on Clauds. Let’s go.”  
Inside the dungeon, Seri and the others had finished moving the guards into the prison cell and had all taken their places in case of someone coming into the room. Unfortunately, they were not prepared for who would walk through the doors.  
“Everyone quiet.” Seri ordered. “Someones coming.” Quickly looking for a place to hide, she quickly jumped into the water. She wasn’t smooth with her dive and stirred up the water. Seeing this, one of the Katolin soldiers purposely fell into the water to make it seem as though he had tripped into it. Then they began their show.  
“What are you doing soldier?” Everyone turned to see Adonis standing in the doorway. Scrambling to stand up, the Katolin soldier stood tall and spoke.  
“I was inspecting some damage on the wall when I lost my balance. I apologize for my clumsiness.” Adonis eyed the soldier carefully. The tension in the room built very quickly when the wizard didn’t say anything. It was silent while he gestured for the soldier to move out of his view of the wall. While the silence was deafening, most would choose it over Adonis’ voice.  
“The damage is worrisome. I’ll have someone inspect it later. Thank you for, indirectly, bringing it to my attention.” Adonis stated calmly. “Next time mind your footing. Report to the blacksmith after your shift. Your armor is damaged. I’ll not have my army seen in damaged states.”  
“Understood sir.”  
“Remember soldier.” Adonis spoke, stepping closer to the man. “I’m the king now, its majesty.” Luckily the Katolin soldier was able to keep calm.  
“I apologize for my mistake.” He said bowing. “I beg his majesty’s forgiveness.” The soldier had to bite his tongue to bow to the man in front of him.  
“No mind soldier. They’ll be plenty of time to adjust.” Adonis spoke as he turned and walked to the empty cell. Pulling a key from his pocket, Adonis opened the door and called for another group of soldiers to enter. Eyes darted to the door as Ezran walked in. Barley standing, everyone was amazed that he was still standing. He looked exhausted. Sweating, red eyes, and obvious tear stains didn’t help the boy’s stature.  
“Is that what gets you off Adonis? The helpless?” Corvus hissed. Adonis locked Ezran’s cell then turned to face Corvus.  
“Wasn’t it your duty to guard the little brat? Quite the guard you are indeed. It took all of 2 minutes to overwhelm you. In less than one night, the strong Kingdom of Katolis was brought to its knees. How pitiful.” Adonis mocked as he exited the room, his personal guards following close behind. The two soldiers closed the main door and after another minutes of silence, everyone let out a breath they had been holding. The one soldier reached into the water and helped Seri to her feet.  
“That just happened.” She said, still surprised by their terrible luck.  
“Well now we have a new problem. Adonis still has the keys yet King Ezran is here.”  
“Right. Well that is a problem.”  
Elsewhere in the castle, Callum reached the throne room at the same time Adonis walked in.  
“No one is to bother me. I’d like to be alone for some peace.” Adonis ordered. Callum heard the guards acknowledge Adonis and closed the doors. What was strange is when Adonis used a spell on the door. “You can come out now Callum. We have unfinished business.” Realizing his cover is blown, Callum drops into the room.  
“Where is my brother?” Callum hisses.  
“Feisty feisty. Come in, sit down. Would you like something to drink son?” Adonis asked with a smirk.  
“I’m not playing your games Adonis. Tell me where Ezran is.”  
“Gasp, Adonis?! I thought children used dad?” Adonis asked in a mock hurt voice. Walking past Callum, Adonis sat on the throne.  
“You aren’t my father. My father is the man who sat on that throne. You are nothing more than a murdering waste of life!” Callum roared.  
“So quick to anger. I thought you were more controlled than this. Oh wait, I know why.”  
“Why what?” Callum asked  
“I know why you’ve changed. Come on now, you’ve had to have noticed. You’re quicker to anger, much more emotional, all with an unrelenting bloodlust for none other than yours truly.” Adonis spoke, gesturing to himself. “Its that spell you used Callum. When that peg legged elf stopped it, you weren’t put back together right. And that is because of the bond you share with the moonshadow whore.”  
“Call her that again and I’ll bury you Adonis.” Callum warned, enraged.  
“Oh please. Like you could do anything to me. You really believe a few months of training could match my years of experience? Do the math Callum I’ve been at this for nineteen years now. You’ve been using magic for almost four. I won’t deny that your potential is unheard of, but you have to think of where that magical ability came from. Me Callum, I’m half startouch Elf. Which makes you a quarter Startouch.” Callum was taken back by this. Part elf?  
“Why should I believe you?” Callum asked, still shocked.  
“Oh come now Callum. Why would I lie? What would that do? Besides, there’s more to the story. A quarter elf would simply make you weaker than me. Unless your mother wasn’t all human either.” Adonis smiled at the shock on Callum’s face. “You see Callum, there is an ancient race of elves that were believed to have gone extinct millennia ago. They inspired other elves to form the Dragon Guard. There is no written name for them but I’ve taken it upon myself to archive them simply as Draconic Elves. You see Callum, your mother’s family was the last bloodline of the Draconic elves. I’ve seen her family records. I’ve made some assumptions, but I believe that at most you are only a quarter human. You, Amaya, and Ezran are the last of your kind, mixed or otherwise. How else did you think you grew to be so powerful. Even Ezran has shown abilities such as his communication with animals. So believe it or not Callum, but you have the strongest elven blood in you.”  
Rayla was frozen. What had she just heard? Callum has elven blood? At the very least, it explained how he was so strong with magic. She had just scaled the side of the castle, ducking out of passing guards when she heard movement in the throne room. Just outside the window, she was able to listen in on the pair inside.  
“Callum, my son. You don’t understand just what you are. What you will be. I can help you get stronger than you ever thought possible. You denied me once before but listen now. You hold so much untapped potential. I can help you bring it to the surface. Not even the wizard Aaravos could get as strong as you will become.” Adonis did his best to persuade his son. Callum was quiet. Processing everything, he was told, when a thought formed in his head.  
“What did you mean when you said a wasn’t put together correctly?”  
“Callum, because of your elven blood you hold a natural regeneration. Its not strong but it relies on your startouch blood. And your bond with the moonshadow only makes it weaker. Your splitting your ability with her.”  
“But startouch elves don’t have regeneration. In order to have ‘natural’ regeneration, you need a ritual.”  
“I know, but my great grandfather found a way to make it permanent.” Adonis spoke growing more irritated with Callum’s continuous questioning.  
“That’s impossible. He would have needed a massive amount of power and skill to change the biology of a body.”  
“Yes. Aarovos did” Adonis was pleased with Callum’s silence. “Before you call ma a liar, you are related to the great wizard. Why else would that mage have approached me all those ears ago? Just some random human, no. It wasn’t until after I left you that we discovered your heritage, but by that point you were already in the castle and I was far from my current power.” Callum was silent. Having elven blood was already overwhelming, but to find out the blood of the most evil and twisted wizard of Xadia was something else entirely. He couldn’t believe it. Rayla was just as shocked outside the window. They had all heard the stories. Rayla’s train of thought was broken when she heard Callum yell.  
“I’ve had enough of your bullshit Adonis!” Callum roared now surging with energy. “Aaravos was a monster!”  
“Yes! And that anger you house, that power is all proof that you are his true successor Callum. Why can’t you see the greatness that is ahead of you?” Adonis questioned.  
“All I can see is a poor excuse of a mage that has no right to sit on my brother’s throne.”  
“You ignorant boy!” Adonis roared, jumping to his feet. “Can you not see that this can be your throne? Callum you have the power to take whatever you want. Do whatever you want. All we need you do it break that bond.” Rayla didn’t need to see Callum to feel the overwhelming disgust at Adonis’ words. By this point, the whole castle was shaking from the energy both mages were releasing. “The assassin is holding you back. If you’d only rid yourself of that deadweight you would not believe the things you could accomplish!”  
“Our bond is the reason I’m still alive and I’ll be damned before I give her up!” Callum’s voice boomed through the hall. Adonis’ lowered his head in defeat.  
“Fine then. Your aunt yet lives. I’ll make another heir to Aaravos’ power.” Callum lost it at this.  
“You’ll need to kill me first!” He hissed, closing the distance to Adonis who matched Callum’s movement.  
“That can most certainly be arranged.” The wall Rayla was holding onto began to shake to violently for her to hold onto. Losing her grip, Rayla was quick to use her hooks to slow her descent. As graceful as ever, Rayla landed on the bridge below. Just as she stood to look up, the windows blew out with a large flash of light as the shaking only grew stronger, signaling the mages’ clash. She began to run into the castle to help Callum, but was met with Adonis’ personal guards, only she was outnumbered 10 to 1. Pulling her blades out, Rayla dropped into her familiar fighting stance. She had to finish this quickly, Callum needed her help.  
Outside the castle walls, Decker watched as all the guards started yelling and disappeared from view before the shaking started. Suddenly, Seri’s voice came through the mirror.  
“Decker! We need to get out now!” Quickly reacting to his friend’s call, Decker took off towards the tunnel. Making quick work of the guards in his path Decker used his momentum to blast through the wall.  
“Ow.” He sighed.  
“Decker, get off your ass and open the cells.” Seri commanded. Groaning as he got up, Decker pulled the bars from their posts, the sounds of Callum’s battle masking the crashing of stone. Seri quickly rushed to Ezran’s side. “Your safe now Ez, come on.”  
“Wheres…Cal?” Ezran choked out.  
“Don’t worry, he’s buying us time. Grab Amaya, we need to leave.” Seri was stopped when Ezran grabbed her hair.  
“It’s a trap.”  
Ghia just crossed the tree line. A feeling of unease filled the elf as the purple light grew stronger. With no clear path to where the light was coming from, she simply followed the whispers. Soon, the whispers grew until Ghia found herself at the edge of a large clearing. She glanced around until her eyes landed on another figure from which the light was emanating from. Unfortunately, Ghia already knew who it was due to the clothes she wore.  
“Astoria?” She called. “What are you doing?” Astoria seemed unaware of Ghia’s presence, simply continuing her chant. Ghia walked closer to Astoria, listening closely to the chant. Not as familiar with ancient spell, Ghia was only able to catch a few words. A few was all she needed. Rise from your slumber. Ghia’s eyes quickly darted around as the evidence of a massive battle showed itself. Scars on trees, uneven plant growth, even the strange clearing was an obvious sign. But what confirmed her suspicions was when a skeletal hand grabbed her phantom leg. Ghia looked back at Astoria as she finished the spell. What drew Ghia’s attention were the coins that hung from Astoria’s neck crumbling. Ghia pulled her leg free from the hand on her leg as more bodies tore through the dirt. Grabbing Astoria, Ghia fled back to where she had left the other, dodging the occasional dead soldier that swung at them.  
“What happened?” Soren called to Decker. He and Claudia had just returned with a carriage just as Decker and Seri rounded the corner with the others.  
“Don’t know. Everyone load up. Your leaving.” Decker called, laying Amaya down inside the carriage. Seri and Soren helped Ezran climb inside.  
“Claudia! Help these two. Corvus, take the reins.” Soren ordered.  
“What about you?”  
“We have to find the others. Don’t worry about us. Take the king. Go to Duren.”  
“Wait, you aren’t coming?” Claudia questioned. Soren shook his head.  
“We have a fight to finish. And if we can’t then we can at least buy you all time.”  
“But Sor..”  
“Don’t argue Claudia. Just go Ezran and Amaya need your help and you aren’t staying here Now go.” Soren gave Corvus a quick glance. He nodded and whipped the reins. Soon enough the carriage and the castle’s people were gone. All that remained were Soren, Seri, Decker, and few Katolin soldiers.  
“Alright. Come on, let…” Soren was cut off.  
“Hey guys!” they all turned in the direction that the carriage just left. There stood Tianna and Chaucer.  
“Where have you two been?” Seri questioned their previously missing friends.  
“Oh well, Astoria told us to get help and so we did.” Chaucer spoke as multiple Moonshadow elves began to emerge from the shadows.  
“That’s not all either. There’s an entire Sunfire Army just outside the town.” Tianna informed. “In fact, the princess Janai is personally escorting the Ez and Amaya. The rest await the signal.”  
“I can see the moonshadow elves because of Rayla but why are sunfires here?” Decker asked.  
“Adonis killed their queen.” Ghia yelled as she came into their view, still carrying Astoria.  
“Ghia, and Astoria? What happened?” Soren asked.  
“No time. Are the sunfires here?”  
“Yeah. Wait, how do you…”  
“I sent them a letter before we left Co-ionn. Tell them to attack. We have two armies. Adonis’ soldiers and undead.” While everyone had questioning looks, Soren’s face held no emotion. “We have sometime before the undead reach full power, but we need to deal with the soldiers inside the castle otherwise we’ll be overwhelmed. Soren, you ok?”  
“Peachy. I mean, the King is half dead, Callum is trying to kill his father, Katolis was overrun, there’s apparently an undead army! But yeah, peachy.”  
“Well focus. I’ll lead the sunfires against the army inside. You lot find the two hot heads and help them kill Adonis. Take the moonshadows with you. Go now.” Without any more questions, Tianna gave Ghia the mirror to call the sunfire general and then sped off to join the others.  
Rayla grunted as another guard had landed a blow on her. While she managed to take out 4 of the 10 attacking her, she quickly learned that Adonis had enchanted them. Enhanced strength and speed along with their armor made them much harder to deal with at one time. Rayla looked up in time to block an incoming attack but was blind to the one that followed. One of the guards had shoulder checked her, knocking her into the wall. Dazed and weaponless, Rayla was defenseless to the soldiers in front of her. Just as one brought their weapon above their head, the doorway next to them exploded, sending the soldiers tumbling away from Rayla.  
“Yes! That worked!” Rayla recognized that voice.  
“Ethari?”  
“At my lady’s service.” Ethari bowed as Decker and a few of the other moonshadow elves past them to deal with the soldiers. “Remember guys, they’re enchanted.” Ethari helped Rayla to her feet.  
“But how?” Rayla asked.  
“Here? Tianna and Chaucer came to Silvergrove for help. I figured my daughter and son-in-law would be here so of course I came. And I brought gifts.” Ethari spoke. Pulling his pack off, He handed Rayla two new blades similar to her old ones. “I found this new metal. It’s so much lighter than what I used on your last ones, so I figured you were due for an upgrade.” Rayla looked for her old blades. One was broken on the floor and she couldn’t see the other one anywhere.  
“A usual, perfect timing Tinker.” Rayla commented, taking the blades in her hands. They were definently lighter and the action was smoother.  
“I added more features, but I don’t want to confuse you. Don’t worry, they function the same. Now where is that boy of yours.” But before Rayla could respond, the castle shook violently as if it had been hit by a catapult. Rayla and Ethari quickly made it to the window, looking down at the courtyard to see the whole of Adonis’ army at the ready. Just as Ethari opened his mouth to comment, Callum fell into their vision, limp. Before his body hit the ground, his jacket caught on the lantern that hung only a few feet below them.  
“There’s your answer.” Rayla spoke, opening the window.  
“Just not the one I wanted.” Ethari pulled the bow he was carrying and set about distracting the soldiers long enough for Rayla to get Callum. Using magic to form an arrow, Ethari made quick work of the soldiers who stood still. Rayla managed to get a hold of Callum’s shirt.  
“Decker! I need a hand!” Ethari called. Soon enough, Decker was at the window. Reacking down, he grabbed Rayla’s arm and pulled her up until he was able to drag Callum the rest of the way. One inside, Ethari shut the window and started firing at the soldiers the other elves were fighting.  
“Callum! Wake up.” Rayla shook the mage, trying to stir him. Very suddenly, Callum’s eyes shot open.  
“Wha… Rayla? How did,… where….. Adonis.”  
“Relax I know.”  
“No, he… Aaravos..”  
“Callum! I know I heard it all. But we have other problems. Ezran and Amaya are safe, personal sunfire escort. But we need to handle Adonis.”  
“Let’s not forget the undead army coming our way.” Decker spoke. Both Callum and Rayla turned to him.  
“The what!?” They asked in unison.  
“Children! May I remind you of the living army storming up here as we speak.” Ethari spoke. Having finished off the last of the soldiers, he and the other moonshadows now circled the three. “We need to circle around. Ghia is gonna trap the army in here. Once we have control, then we’ll prepare for the undead. Now come.” They began to make their way through the castle, avoiding both Adonis and the army following them.  
“Where are the other’s?” Rayla asked. The group was following Callum as he led them back outside the castle.  
“They’re waiting to see us. Once we’re clear, the sunfire’s will march through.” Decker told her. As they rounded the last corner, Adonis stood their waiting.  
“Greetings.” The mage smiled. “Why hello Rayla. I don’t believe we’ve been introduced yet.” He said bowing.  
“Somethin I could’ve lived without.” She hissed.  
“So angry. Even though I come baring gifts.” Adonis lifted his hand as three coins appeared in his hand. Callum activated a spell, ready for a possible attack. “Relax boy, I don’t think you’d want to kill your elf’s parents now would you?” Adonis held the coins out in front of him. Each had the face of an elf protruding from the metal. Rayla and Ethari’s eyes grew wide.  
“Mum, dad?”  
“Runaan?”  
“Is that their names? Viren didn’t leave any notes.”  
“Give them to me!” Rayla cried.  
“And what would I get in return child? This is three souls here, three very powerful resources.”  
“You’ll give them to her, or I’ll kill you.” Callum’s voice was filled with rage, surprising Ethari a little. He knew that they were all angry, but this was something else.  
“Callum, must we do this again. I already told you, you can’t beat me unless you use Aaravos’ power.” Adonis smiled as all eyes turned to Callum, slight fear and confusion in them. “Oh, did he not tell you? He’s a descendant of the great wizard.” Callum retracted slightly. The Silvergrove just began to accept him and now he wasn’t sure they’d even let him live. “Yes, the same monster who grew power hungry once he held all the primal sources just as Callum does now. How long till he uses one of you for energy?” Even Decker stepped away from Callum.  
“Enough Dark Mage, Callum is better than that. He won’t fall like Aaravos did.” Ethari spoke.  
“Oh, are you sure? Look at the boy. The rage, the bloodlust in his eyes. Does that not follow the stories? He’ll kill you all.” Adonis grinned, his plan to divide them was working. Tucking the coins into his pocket, he took a step forward. “How long til…”  
“Now Rayla!” Callum roared as he cast a spell to blind Adonis. Rayla swiftly ripped the pocket with the coins from Adonis’ clothes.  
“You wretch!” Adonis boomed. “I’ll end you!” Adonis rubbed his eye, trying to regain his vision. Just as the light subsided, Callum casted fulminus, sending Adonis colliding with the door behind him. Callum and Rayla quickly ran through the door, but Adonis was gone.  
“Dammit!” Callum kicked a plank of wood in frustration. The rest of the group filed outside, maintaining a distance from Callum. Ethari stood next to Rayla who was just starring at the coins.  
“Ethari, its them. Its really them!” Rayla smiled, tears forming in her eyes. Ethari hugged Rayla, tears forming in his eyes as well.  
“We need to go.” A moonshadow elf spoke. Ethari turned his head to respond but was displeased when he saw all their eyes watching Callum.  
“You can’t honestly believe him do you?” Ethari questioned.  
“Ethari, don’t bother. It’s true.” Callum spoke, still facing away from the group. Now Rayla was looking at him as well.  
“Callum, he’s a liar. He’s trying to turn us against you.”  
“He wasn’t lying Ethari.”  
“How can you be so sure?”  
“How else could I connect to the primal sources. Why else would a mage approach him all those years ago. It all makes sense. Two humans with immense magical power. It makes sense.” Callum stood still, only now letting it sink in. Rayla turned to Ethari giving him a nod to leave. Understanding, Ethari turned and signaled for the group to move. Now alone, Rayla cautiously walked up to Callum, resting her forehead against his back.  
“Once they see the others, the attack will begin.” She whispered. “We need to go.”  
“How can you even stand me. I’m a monster. Aaravos’ blood runs through me. How can…”  
“Shut up Callum!” Rayla turned Callum to look at her. “You’re no monster. You are a lovin, carin,, wonderful person. You’ve done so much to ensure the peace.” Her eyes grew softer. “You know why I’m not afraid? If you were gonna turn into monster, you would’ve done it by now. You lost so much at such a young age. If you were meant to be the villain, it would’ve started there. But It didn’t. You held onto the hope that peace will happen. No matter what happened, you never let me lose that hope. So, don’t you start fallin now. Your blood doesn’t make you a monster. So, what Aaravos is your ancestor? I don’t care, and neither should you.” Callum was holding back tears.  
“The others, they..”  
“They’ll get over it. They aren’t getting to you without going through me. Remember what you used to tell me? The ones who mind don’t matter and the ones who matter don’t mind. You mean too much to too many people Cal. Ezran, Amaya, me. We all need you. I lost you once before and I promised I’d never let you go again. Now come, our friends will need our help.” Giving Callum a kiss, Rayla looked in his green eyes and was smiled when they began to shine brightly again. Now after all this time, Rayla now had the real Callum back.  
“What’re you talking about Decker?” Ethari and the others had just regrouped with Ghia who just sent the Sunfire elves to eliminate Adonis’ men. Before Ethari could do anything, Decker told everyone of Callum’s connection to Aaravos. Seri was skeptical? “Is that true Ethari?” He hummed in response.  
“Does it matter? Why should that change anything?” He questioned.  
“It changes everything!” Ghia yelled. “We can’t allow the Aaravos’ bloodline to continue.” Ethari proceeded to lose his temper.  
“You’d kill a man who saved countless lives? The same man you worked so hard to save. You’ve each brought Callum to your homes, trusted him to take watch while you slept, believed I him when the odds were against you, the list goes on. Its as much news to you as it is to the boy.” He pulled his bow off, holding it out in front of him. “If you truly believe he should die, then take the bow. Become the monster you think he is. At least you wouldn’t have to worry about Rayla. Remember? They’re bonded to each other.” Ethari finished as Callum and Rayla emerged from behind the castle, hand in hand. Ghia grabbed Ethari’s bow, pulling the string back as an arrow formed. Still out of sight from the two, Ghia lined her shot.  
“It must be done.” She stated. Ethari was quick to respond.  
“If you truly believed that then you would have already shot him. Put the bow down Ghia. Callum is the best of all of us. Killing him would destroy the fragile peace we’ve all worked for.” The conflict was obvious on Ghia’s face. The pair were now able to see the rest. Callum froze when he noticed Ghia aiming at him. Rayla saw it as well and was quick to stand in front of Callum, blocking Ghia’s shot.  
“She knows killing her would achieve the same outcome.” Ghia choked out.  
“And yet she does it anyway. I doubt she remember’s the bond at the moment. She’s willing to die for Callum. Stop this Ghia. Plea..” Time slowed as Ghia let loose the arrow. Ethari tried to stop her but it was too late. Callum and Rayla closed their eyes waiting for an impact which never came. Their eyes shot open when the ever so familiar thunk of metal hitting the ground sounded behind them.  
“I’m still not sold. But if anyone can prove me wrong, its that boy.” Ghia spoke, pressing the bow into Ethari’s hands. What she fired at was the soldier behind the two. When Rayla finally dragged Callum up the stairs, she was livid.  
“What were you thinkin?”  
“He’s got the blood of Aaravos in him. I don’t need to tell you the danger in that. He lives until I find him too dangerous to live.”  
“Oh, because it would be so easy to kill the most powerful mage?”  
“He isn’t, not yet.” Ethari and Callum stepped in to separate the two before the argument grew past words alone. Soon enough, the entire group was divided in either trusting Callum or not. It wasn’t until the Princess Janai of the Sunfire elves had returned did the fighting stop.  
“Are Ez and my aunt safe?” Callum asked the second he saw her. Nodding, she smiled as she answered.  
“Yes Callum. Their conditions have stabilized. They’re being escorted to Duren as we speak.”  
“Thanks god.” He sighed.  
“Mind explaining what you were fighting about?” She questioned, crossing her arms. Callum was cut off before he could speak.  
“He’s the descendant of Aaravos.” Ghia called, not wanting to listen to Callum’s over explaining. Janai thought for only a second.  
“You don’t look like a Startouch. It does provide an explanation for your power.” She took a moment to glance around the faces. “Was that it?” Even Rayla was dumbfounded by the ease in her voice.  
“You’re just… okay with that?” Seri asked. Janai snorted slightly.  
“Of course. What, did you think he’d become evil? No, my nephew is to good to be bad.” There was a collective silence as Callum rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Oh. Did you not tell them?”  
“No. But I guess now’ll work. You can deal with it later.” Callum spoke, turning to face the group of elves. “My aunt and Princess Janai are getting married.” Before a questioned could be asked Soren returned from the battle inside the castle, slightly out of breath.  
“Oh…Hey Janai.”  
“Hello Soren. I take it the battle went well.” She said, gesturing to the blood on Soren’s cheek.  
“Yeah, your troops are sweeping over the castle again, but its ours. We should move the rest inside the walls and prepare for the other army. Also, Callum, there was no sign of Adonis.” Callum’s face instantly dropped into one filled with anger. Rayla clutched the coins in her pocket as if to make sure they were still there.  
“Fine.” Callum started. He turned to face he rest of the group. “I know you may not trust me, but we have other problems. I don’t plan on dying here, so I’m gonna use my power to help everyone else. You can choose who you want to attack.” He said, pushing through the group and walked over to the guard towers. No one moved, which angered Janai.  
“My people aren’t the only ones who’ll risk their lives tonight. Ready yourselves.” She turned to Rayla, remembering its technically the first time they’ve met. “Aren’t you supposed to be Callum’s wife?” Rayla faced Janai with a look of confusion.  
“Uh, yes.” She said nodding.  
“Then why are your horns still bare? Where are your bounds? No matter. I trust you still love and trust him?” Rayla simply nodded. “Then why are you still here. He’ll need someone to watch him. Go now.”  
Soon enough, the castle settle. Janai’s troops held their positions, ready for the impending attack. To Callum the silence was deafening. It left too many opportunities to think, to dwell on who he was. All his life he was just Callum, the human prince of Katolis. Had King Harrow even known about his mother’s blood line, did she even know? What did this mean for the future of things? How would he tell Ezran and Amaya? Too many questions were flying through his head.  
“Would you stop with the worryin. I can’t eve think straight.” Rayla leaned against Callum, intertwining their fingers.  
“Sorry, just a lot to think about.”  
“Call, we already went over this. It doesn’t change a thing. All we need to worry about is right now.”  
“How are you just okay with this? This whole night has just been a setback.” Rayla pulled on Callum’s chin so he looked at her.  
“How? We saved Ez and Amaya, took back the castle, and we even found my parents. Granted they’re trapped in coins, but we have them. So, I don’t know how we can call this a failure.”  
“But we lost Adonis. And when we fought, he was just playing with me. Then everything I did before..”  
“Callum stop. You were mad. He had Ezran. How could be expected to think straight. Adonis was playin with you because he wasn’t fightin you at your best. You’ll be ready next time.” Rayla kissed the back of Callum’s hand before correcting herself. “We’ll be ready next time.”  
“You two are cute.” The pair jumped at the voice from the doorway.  
“A-Aunt Janai! How long were you standing there?”  
“Long enough. You two really need to take a vacation after this. You should come to Lux Aurea.” Her smile dropped, showing it was time for battle. “My scouts tell me that the undead will be at our gates with soon enough. I believe you can see the light from here.” Callum thought this over.  
“What’s wron Cal? You have that look and that feelin?” Rayla asked.  
“It’s just, the spell was cast hours ago. And it would take massive amounts of energy to continue to keep them animated, thus the light.” Callum’s eyes widened in realiation. “Adonis is there. Where’s Astoria.” He asked Janai.  
“She’s in the infirmary, Seri is tending to her.” Callum wasted no time in explaining. Quickly running past the two leaving them slightly confused. When he made it to the castles infermery, his eyes immediately landed in Astoria.  
“Oh, Callum. What are you..”  
“Sorry, no time. Do you remember anything from when Adonis controlled you?” Astoria took a moment to think.  
“Bits. What exactly do you need?”  
“When you cast the spell to raise the dead, what did you use in sacrifice?”  
“Callum, I’m no dark mage, I don’t require sacrifices.” She spoke, confused. Rayla and Janai had just entered the room and Rayla sent Seri a reassuring look.  
“Astoria, we both no that the moon arcanum can’t do that. You know it was Dark Magic. Now please, try to remember. What did you use?” Astoria looked almost hurt but thought on it. Only a few moments later did her eyes widen.  
“C-Callum, I- I didn’t know. I…”  
“What did you use Astoria?”  
“Coins.”  
“Janai, have your troops use their heat-being mode. Adonis will be feeding them power constantly. Ehari! I need all Moonshadow elves on the wall using bows. Luckily they’ll only have the one entrance.” They had just left the infirmary, and Callum was quickly giving orders to try and truly prepare for the attack.  
“Callum without a source of heat to draw from, it would only last for so long.”  
“You need fire?” He thought for a moment. “What if I gave you a sun?” Janai and Rayla stared at him. “Just get them in position, you’ll see.” Janai nodded and began to order the sunfire troops in preparation for the battle.  
“Callum! I give us about 3 minutes!” Ethari called from the top of the wall. Callum simply nodded. He turned to Rayla.  
“Let’s see, you got new toys from Ethari. What are you missing?” Rayla gave him a strange look. “Oh right.” Rayla watched as Callum drew a spell in the air then touched his scarf. “Terminus confractus.” It glowed brightly before returning to its normal form. He pulled it off his neck and gave it to Rayla.  
“Really Cal?” She spoke, tying the garment around her waist. Callum smiled in return. Gods how she missed his real smile.  
“I’m not leaving my beautiful elf outmatched. Speed, strength, and defense.” The two shared a quick kiss before Rayla joined Ethari and the others at the top of the wall. Callum’s demeanor changed yet again. “Archers, fire at will.” Their response was quick. Breathing out, Callum began to draw another rune in the air. “Estuans lumine formam accipiunt.” Light began to take the form of a ball in his hands, slowly growing until Callum pushed it directly above the sunfire elves. Janai noticed this and smiled. With a battle cry, all the Sunfire elves took their heat-being form. Callum steadied himself, he knew that while the sunfires were strong, they wouldn’t hold forever.  
“Hey.” Callum turned to see Decker, Chaucer and Tianna. Chaucer held his hand up to stop Callum from speaking. “We can deal with everything later. For now, We’re sorry. We let our fear get the better of us. You’re family Callum. Now let’s win this fight.” Callum smiled at his friends, glad to know they still trust him. He nodded as some of his tattoos it up to enhance his own person. Between the archers and the spears, the attack was held off for about 10 minutes. Adonis however, was not trying to go easy. Soon enough the Sunfire needed to pull back. Quickly moving out of the way, Callum used his full power fulminus to take out a large number of undead while the others regrouped. Callum quickly charged through the front gate, picking up a dropped sunforged blade in the process. Janai and the others were right behind him as they began to fend of more and more or the undead. While the skeletons on their own weren’t at all difficult, it was the number that gave them difficulty. The bridge funneled the army into a smaller number, some skeletons even falling off the edge. Callum had already explained to destroy the skulls, where the spell powered the bodies. The battle was going well enough that no one noticed when Adonis teleported inside the castle walls. Rayla was the first to notice since she had to restring her bow. Adonis was walking towards the sun Callum had made. If he destroyed it, the sunfires would be significantly weaker against the army. Quickly unsheathing her blades, Rayla leapt off the wall to attack Adonis. The mage looked up in surprise and moved his staff just intime to block her strike.  
“Ah, the elven whore. Done playing housewife I see.” Rayla quickly changed her stance as she went to kick Adonis, narrowly missing him as he jumped back. “I see you rubbed off on Callum. I guess you’re the reason he fights as good as he does?” Rayla smirked.  
“Not just me.” She said. Adonis was about to speak but was cut off by Ghia kicking him further back. Not giving the mage any chance to recover, Rayla went in for another attack.  
“Aspiro.” Adonis called. Rayla tried to move out of the way but was still sent tumbling. As Adonis reached for his staff, Ghia threw a knife, cutting his hand. This time it was Seri who intervened by stealing the mages staff away from him. Rayla retuned moments later and the three surrounded the mage. Standing, he began. “I see you planned for this?”  
“A little.” Ghia admits. “We figured you’d teleport.” What Ghia didn’t share was that Callum had figured out it was Adonis’ staff that allowed him to teleport so freely. “You’ve killed a lot of people, human and elven alike. Tonight, you pay.” As their fight was going on, Ethari noticed Rayla’s absence. Seeing that Adonis was inside the walls, he was about to fire an arrow at him until a thought crossed his mind. If Adonis was inside the walls, who was controlling the army. Down on the bridge, Callum and the others were oblivious to the battle behind them. Callum was farther ahead than the rest and was getting overwhelmed. Seeing this, Chaucer called to Decker.  
“Decker. Gimme a boost.” Without question, Decker readied himself and as Chaucer’s foot stepped into his hands, he threw the elf in Callum’s direction. Just as a skeleton was about to strike Callum from behind, Chaucer landed with a strike.  
“Oh. Thank Chaucer.” Chaucer blocked an incoming attack.  
“Is this what it feels like for you owing me. Whoa!” The elf wasn’t paying attention as two skeletons swiped at him. He closed his eyes, but he heard the wind rush past him. Callum saw the attack and used Aspiro.  
“There, debt repaid.”  
“God dammit.”  
“Shit. Move it girl!” Ghia called to Seri. Their battle against Adonis was going in their favor until Seri got to close and the mage had tripped her, taking his staff back from her. Adonis was about to stab Seri.  
“Aspiro frigis.” Adonis was surrounded in ice, unable to move. Ghia and Rayla turned to see Astoria.  
“About time you got off your ass.” Ghia called. Astoria and Rayla locked eyes for a second. Still angry for keeping Callum a secret, Rayla was still grateful for her being here. A simple nod. Astoria grinned.  
“How annoying.” Adonis spoke as Seri joined Rayla. “Ignis.” The ice surrounding him melted. “Ah, Astoria I see..” Rayla cut off the mage with a kick. “Brat! Flamma!” Adonis’ spell sent a fireball hurling towards Rayla who easily dodged it. ‘What is taking you so long? We are losing troops.’ A voice broke out in Adonis’ head. Astoria saw Adonis distracted and took the opportunity to attack.  
“Fulminis!”  
“Fulminis!” Callum cried. He had been tripped so out of panic he used the spell to clear the area around him. A hand reached out to help him up.  
“Stand up my nephew. You aren’t finished yet.” Taking it, Callum was pulled to his feet by Janai. The two shared a smile before igniting their swords again. Rejoining their friends, it wasn’t until Callum heard a voice in his head did he stop moving. ‘Hello Callum.’ He looked around frantically as his friends past him moving forward on the bridge. ‘Oh, don’t worry, I’m not near you. When you do see me, I’m not who I look.’ This further confused the young mage until his eyes landed on a shape behind the undead army. ‘Ah, now you’ve seen me.’ Callum froze. It wasn’t possible and yet there was Viren, standing behind the army.  
“That’s impossible. I killed you.” Anger grew in Callum’s voice. ‘Yes, you did. The Katolin High Mage is dead. I already told you I am not who I look. I’ll give you a hint. We are the only two to ever harness every magic arcanum.’ Callum’s eyes grew wide in realization and fear. “That’s impossible.” The voice laughed. ‘Is it. Callum, come now. Who else could supply the location of all the coins for your father to find. You forget that I was with Viren when he took all those people. I know where he had hidden them. I was disappointed in the small number, but nonetheless, it shall enough for my plan.’ Callum’s anger began to return stronger than before, only this time he knew exactly how to use it. “You won’t be getting the chance, Aaravos.” Callum sprinted until he was in front of his friends. “Ignis inferni!” Fire magic, Callum discovered, grew with emotions. His anger was the perfect fuel for his attack which was nothing short of a typhoon of blood red fire igniting from his hands. Wiping out nearly half the skeletons, Callum’s cocky grin shined brightly. ‘Wrong direction boy.’ Callum’s eyes widened in horror. “Rayla.”  
“Go Callum.” Janai called breaking him from his chance. She had noticed his actions and figured something was awry. “We can handle the rest.” Callum nodded and sprinted back to the castle.  
“How dare you defy me! I’ll kill you all!” Adonis roared. “I’ll rip you all….” His voice was overpowered by sound of his body being sent into the side of the castle. Rayla’s head turned to see Callum running up to them.  
“Not that I’m not glad for the help, but shouldn’t you be on the bridge?” Ghia questioned.  
“Aaravos is here.” Even the air stopped moving.  
“Yes, boy. You’ve figured it out.” Adonis pulled himself from the partially crumbled stone as he spoke. “He’s come for you.”  
“Good to know. Fulminis!” Adonis was struck by a massive lightning bolt, dropping him to his knees.  
“First you tire me in our fight earlier, then you sick your whores on me, and now you attack me with your full power? How low of you Callum.” Adonis spoke between breaths. Callum grabbed Adonis, slamming him against the wall.  
“That wasn’t near my full power. I wasn’t thinking straight during our last meeting. You want me to tire myself out. I won’t waste the energy.” Callum released the tired mage. Taking a step back, he picked up the sunforged sword he dropped. Callum brought the sword into a striking stance. The next few seconds were a blur. Callum lunged forward, plunging the blade through Adonis’ heart. But at the same time, Adonis pulled a blade from inside his sleeve and stabbed Callum. Callum froze from the knife. It wasn’t until Rayla stumbled onto the floor did anyone move. Ghia was quick to Callum as he collapsed. This wasn’t the first time Callum had been stabbed, he knew to leave the blade alone because of where it was. But it’s where it was that Callum dropped. His heart.  
“Seri! Get over here now!” Seri was over Callum before Ghia had finished her sentence. Callum was still awake, coughing on his own blood. Astoria was with Rayla, who was gasping in pain.  
“Pain’s not supposed to be that transmittable between them.” Astoria called out.  
“It’s likely because of the location.” Ghia called back. Ethari was by Rayla’s side in seconds, having seen the whole ordeal. Once Rayla saw him, she clutched to him desperately.  
“Astoria, I need you over here.” Seri called.  
“Where do you need me?” Astoria asked.  
“Use your magic to focus on maintaining his heart rate. Ghia go get my bag in the infirmary. Its on the front table.” Ghia was gone instantly. “Alright Callum. Listen close. I need you to stay calm. The blade has entered your heart. Try to maintain your heart rate. Astoria is gonna help. The more you move; the knife will do more damage.” Ghia returned with the bag. “Good, now I need as many clean towels as you can find, grab a bed sheet as well.” Ghia nodded, disappearing once again. “Callum, once she’s back we’re gonna start. I won’t lie, it’s gonna hurt like hell. Try to stay awake, but you won’t be able to. Think of Rayla. Pick a happy memory and focus on that.” Rayla was sobbing into Ethari’s shirt as he held her tight. Ghia returned. “Wipe when I tell you.” Ghia nodded. “3. 2. 1.” Callum blacked out.  
“Come on Cal.” Rayla laughed. Callum was back on their picnic date. She was so beautiful, skipping along as he followed. The sundress she wore that day flowed wonderfully in the air. “Caaaaal.” She groaned playfully. “Hurry up. Come on.” Callum looked ahead. All he could see was white. He couldn’t tell when the countryside changed into the white, but with each step he went further and further until.  
“Hello Callum.” Callum’s head turned faster than he thought possible. He knew that voice. It sang him lullabies, read him stories, it filled his dreams.  
“Mom?”  
“Astoria, how is he?” Seri asked, still primarily focused on her task. She just finished using magic to heal his heart, now just looking for any other damage. Astoria was quiet as she focused.  
“He’s slow, but constant. He’s in a peaceful state.”  
“Good, say something if that changes. Ghia, hand be the suture kit, and wipe.”  
“Mom? Is it you? Really you?”  
“Yes Callum, its me.”  
“But how? I was just..” Callum looked for Rayla but couldn’t see anything but white.  
“Callum, you were dying. I managed to stop you, spiritually at least.” Callum faced her again. “Before you start, I’m sorry. I should never have agreed to the mission, but I was not going to let Harrow kill himself. I’m so sorry I..” Sarai was cut off by Callum hugging her.  
“I missed you so much.” Sarai wrapped her arms around her son.  
“I know. I’ve been watching you. Ever since that day. I don’t know what kept me around, but I’ve watched you grow into the man you are now, and I can’t tell you how proud I am. I was so worried that you would just shut everyone out, and for a time you did. But that day you held Ezran, I was amazed to see your smile.” Callum sniffled.  
“I remember. It was a week since Dad returned. I just remember thinking that Ezran was now my responsibility. I was never going to let him feel alone like I had.”  
“From that day, I knew you’d be fine. It wasn’t until you met Rayla that I knew you would find happiness again. I really like her by the way.” Callum wiped his eyes as they pulled apart.  
“That’s good. Cause we can’t exactly leave each other.” Sarai placed her hand over Callum’s mark.  
“Perfect.”  
“There, finished.” Seri said, tired. Callum’s wound was stitched, dressed, and wrapped. “How is he Astoria?”  
“The same. Maybe a little stronger.”  
“Rayla, hey. You doin better?” Ethari asked, gently rubbing the hair from her face.  
“It hurts. But I’ll live.” She looked at Callum’s still body. “We’ll live.”  
“When you threw the stone at Rayla, I thought she was gonna kill you then.” Sarai said laughing.  
“Yeah, she wasn’t too happy about that. For the rest of the day, everything she touched gave her a shock. She chased me for hours.” Callum spoke happily. “I don’t think it was as bad as when I lit our bedroom on fire.”  
“Which time?” Sarai asked through her giggles. “In your sleep or your wedding night?” She asked in a teasing manner. She lost it when Callum’s face went red.  
“Mom! Why?”  
“Relax Cal. I was just teasing. It must be difficult to live with a mage. Rayla truly has her hands full.”  
“I’m not that bad.” Callum said with a huff.  
“If it makes you feel better, Harrow and Viren would often get themselves into trouble far to often for a King and a High Mage.” Callum’s smile dropped at the mention of Viren’s name. Sarai placed a hand on his shoulder. “I know what he did Callum. I won’t defend him on that. But there was a time when he would have done anything to protect you, Ezran, and Harrow. I don’t know what changed him, but I believe it started after their return from Xadia. I won’t ask you to forgive his actions. But maybe one day, for Soren and Claudia’s sake, you can remember the caring man he used to be.”  
“That… will take a long time.”  
“I congratulate you on your successful surgery doctor.” Seri’s head wipped around to Adonis’ body. “Now if you’d kindly back away from him so that I can take what belongs to me.”  
“Aaravos.” Rayla hissed.  
“In the flesh.” Adonis’ body pulled itself off the wall. “Well, just mine.” His hands came up and pulled the sword from his chest. “I suspect that your companions will be returning any time, so I’d prefer to take my descendants body now please. Seri was quick.  
“He can be moved, go!” Ghia and Astoria wasted no time in hauling Callum away from the mage.  
“What a shame. I’ll have to stain the ground red.” He raised his hand over Seri, but Janai was quicker. The others had just returned to the courtyard and Janai swiftly moved toward the mage, cutting off his arm. Aaravos simply lifted the stump. “A shame. Seems I’ll need to hurry this up. Move sunfire.” Aaravos flicked his wrist at Janai and slammed her against the castle walls. The rest of the sunfires surrounded Aaravos, still powered by the sun Callum made. “Sit children.” With a snap, the sunfires when pressed against the ground. Stepping over them, the next thing in his path was Rayla who had managed to stand.  
“You’re not touchin him.” She brought her blades out as Ethari pulled his bow. The other moonshadows all lined their bows on Aaravos.  
“Oh, it’s you. Perfect. Come here.” A flick of the wrist is all it took to pull Rayla off her feet. By the time she made it to Aaravos, it was evident that she was being choked. “Moonshadow elves are wonderful resources. I’ll take your soul energy.”  
“NO!” Ethari screamed as he let lose the arrow.  
“Begone.” The arrow turned back around and pierced Ethari’s shoulder, the force sending him back. Aaravos looked at the other archers. “You as well.” They were pushed over the edge of the wall. “Back to you little one. You’re in my way. Et metunt eos.” Rayla felt herself grow increasingly tired until she was tossed to the side, Seri and Astoria catching her limp body. Aaravos inhalded deeply. “Wonderful. Now the rest of you. Freeze.” Everyone standing around Callum was frozen. “Come here boy.” Slowly, Callum’s body had risen out of Ghia’s arms and floated over to the wizard.  
“What happened to her Seri?”  
“Aaravos took her soul energy. She’s fading fast.” Seri looked at Callum’s body. “Callum please wake up.” An idea popped into Astoria’s head.  
“Seri, I need you to take my energy and give it to Rayla.” The younger elf whipped her head back to face her.  
“What?”  
“Trade my life for Rayla’s. It’s an easy choice. If we do, Callum will wake up. It’ll be like jolting him awake.”  
“But you’ll die.”  
“Seri, they’re worth it.”  
“It seems your friends figured it out.” Sarai spoke.  
“Figured what out?” Callum questioned.  
“How to bring you back.”  
“I don’t want to go just yet. There’s still so much I want to talk to you about.” Callum spoke solemnly.  
“I know love. But there’s nothing more you need from me. Just know I will always be with you. I love you Callum. Now go save the world. Save your world, save Rayla.”  
“Et commercia quidem se hanc vitam.” Seri cried as she cast the spell.  
“It’s okay child. Its okay…” Astoria’s eyes closed, smile still present on her face.  
“Goodbye Mom.”  
“Goodbye my son.” As Callum was brought back to reality, he felt as though he was surging with energy. His eyes flickered open to see Adonis, but he knew it was the eyes of Aaravos he stared into.  
“What?” Aaravos snapped.  
“Fuliminis!” Callum roared. Aaravos was sent flying back, his spells all breaking from the loss in concentration. As everyone regained themselves, they began to cheer Callum on.  
“How could you possible be alive?!” Callum stumbled slightly, his hand pressed against the stitches over his heart. His eyes focused on Aaravos, glaring.  
“Do I need to spill it out for you?” Callum’s voiced boomed. “You tried to kill Rayla, now you’ll pay!”  
“You’re supposed to die!” Aaravos screamed at Callum as he charged the young mage. Clashing with Callum, Aaraavos quickly discovered how outmatched he was.  
“That body can’t hold you Aaravos. That’s why you wanted mine, right?” Aaravos roared in anger, trying to push more magic energy through his current vessel.  
“It’ll still be enough to finish what your father couldn’t. Ignis!” The two battling mages were surrounded by blazing fire, forcing the others to move away from the two.  
“Inrita.” Callum breathed. The fire disappeared as quickly as if started.  
“How?”  
“Because I’m angry.” Callum pushed Aaravos back only to grab the wizard by the arm and punched him while enhancing his strength. “And you can feel all of this.” Callum through him into the castle wall. Aaravos cried in pain. “I knew you’d cast a spell to make you immune to pain, so my cancel spell took care of that, and here we are. Fulminis.” Lightning stuck Aaravos, followed by more cries of pain. “I can’t kill you Aaravos. I know you don’t exsist in this dimension anymore. But its about time you paid for everyone you ever hurt.” Callum grabbed the mage and pushed him so that he faced Rayla. Callum used his phantom hand and forced it inside the stab wound he killed Adonis with. Aaravos yet again cried in pain, tears now streaming from his eyes. “Ignis!” Callum roared as Adonis’ body lit on fire. As Aaravos’ screams subsided, Callum spoke. “Before you go, remember this Aaravos. I’m not afraid of you. And If you ever come back, I’ll be ready. We’ll all be ready. You’ll never be free.” With that, Callum pulled his hand from Adonis’ body. What he held in his hand, that was his goal all along. He could feel it the second he came back. It was Rayla. He walked over to her body, placing the light in his hand over her heart. He looked over Astoria’s body. “Thank you. For everything. Rest easy.”  
“C-Cal…Callum?” Callum pulled Rayla into his arms.  
“I’m here. I’m right here Ray. Its over. We won.” Rayla smiled. She was happy. After everything, here she was, holding Callum, Ezran and Amaya were safe in Duren. Adonis was dead, Aaravos was beaten, and on top of everything, they had found her parents. She pulled apart form Callum only enough to rest her forehead against his.  
“Don’t leave this time.”  
“I’m never leaving again.”  
“You better not.” She brought her hands to Callum’s face, pulling him into a kiss which he gladly returned. Over the crest of the nearby mountain, the sun rose to start another day. Another day that they get to see. Another step in their journey.


End file.
